Behind Ancient Mists
by MickeytheMouse
Summary: Kagome, as a result of her uncle, always loved the myths of Youkai. To him it was a matter of scientific business, to her —nonsense, but when she senses that both a wild dog and a man follow her, that reality wanes each time she sees those golden eyes. AU
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters of "Inuyasha" by Rumiko Takahashi nor do I own the world as put in place by Saranne Dawson's "Secret's of the Wolf."

**A/N:** I suppose you could call this a 'present-day' story, but really it's a bit of both. They will be no well, so the two worlds will co-exist within each other, only the human world without knowledge of it. Think of it like a 'world behind a barrier' sort of thing.

Also note that 'Jiro Nakada' is a made up character so please don't tell me that he doesn't exist in the manga or anime. _Thank you_ ahead of time.

Anyways, tell me what you think so I'll know if I should continue or not. It's up to you, so please review! (Hey, that rhymed!)

« Behind Ancient Mists »

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Prologue 

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Underneath the dim lights of the auditorium, cascaded in rows of greens and reds, a large crowd had gathered. The young girl, Kagome, a mere seventeen of age was among them. Just before her Uncle Jiro Nakada's lecture began, just before the lights were dimmed, she saw something most unusual. Daughter to a simple man, a farmer some might say, she was not thought of as the keenest of her siblings, but she had an eye for these sorts of things. As a young child she had been able to discern each of her relatives and their dress and appearance. So, unsurprisingly as the men and women that began arriving late to the 'conference' were seated she picked out easily from the lot the local grocer, a few members of the scientific field of Japan as well as her neighbors granddaughter Kira, who she waved at silently. Nothing was out of the ordinary and so her eyes made to search against the crowd until they once again would face her uncle, but they could not. Instead they had become enraptured in a character she had never seen before, which was something unusual indeed.

His height rose starkly above all the others that had past, and even in the lighting she could tell his shoulders were quite broad looking for someone who couldn't possibly be over the age of twenty-one. It was as if he had worked in the stocks his whole life even though his appearance said anything but a workhouse. He was regal if one could say in these times. Japan had not had a royal family since the middle ages and the city a lord in centuries. Still, he held himself like one, with his bright clothing streaking out from his silver hair. Yet, even though he held himself with pride there was also an evident sense that he was attempting to blend in. The notion seemed simply preposterous as anyone not to notice him would have to be blind, yet as she looked around to see if anyone had noticed, Kagome found that no one had … but her. He found a seat away from anyone's wandering eyes and settled comfortably in his seat, facing forward. Feeling the tension that now entered her lungs Kagome swiftly turned back around; she was almost afraid to look back at where he had gone.

Her Uncle Jiro, as she loved to call him, began his lecture entitled "Humanity's Undying Mythology," the same way he had presented to her many times before. He led the audience through a series of tales of vampires, zombies, lost continents and vanished peoples; it was stretched in repetition, but not lacking in interest for her.

"As a final point to our assessment of myths and legends, we reach what could be called the pinnacle of these: the legend of the Obake or Youkai. Many historians, both scientific and folklorists like many of you tonight have come to believe that the legend of these people which gave rise to later myths about werewolves have been reduced in our minds as nothing but legends, or worse fiction."

Kagome chuckled to herself at his simple play of words. She was sure he had added that tidbit as a result of her. She had always argued with him that the Obake were just legends, that there was no basis of fact in them. In response he would always tell her that what makes a legend like the Obake different from the myths of 'vampires' were that legends always had their tails stuck in the door of truth. The stories began from truth one way or another.

"… What little information we do have in relation to the people of Obake is jumbled at best; a clear result of generational recycling. It is for this circumstance that the fact-titioning instead of fict-titioning of these people be done directly, and not from age-old texts, though they may offer some service."

Kagome as well as many others had become fidgety. She perhaps in excitement, whiles others in uneasiness and disbelief at the entire argument. Either way in the excitement she barely caught herself as she had started to look for the mysterious man.

"What we do know is that the legend arose more than two thousand years ago in the region shown on this map -- the last unexplored part of Japan."

After the showing of countless maps and charts, as well as photographs taken by the group's photographer who had joined the venture to the surmised location last month, where Uncle Jiro had sworn her to secrecy. She had not known at the time what he was after, but even now she did not know what they had found. All Kagome knew was that he had come back with a smile and a determination to hold this meeting.

"The results, as you all know by now, have given rise to a renewed determination to search for the lost civilization of the Obake. The following series of slides show some of what we found: the underwater ruins of what may have been one of the largest cities in the world at that time -- and a city far more advanced than any of us would have thought possible."

He pointed to the image of a delicately painted scroll inscribing both man in what appeared to be daily life with some kind of dog or wolf. Kagome's eye's shot up. This was one piece of information she had not seen.

"The following slides were made to show in greater detail the scenes depicted on some of the embossed items we found. In these bits and pieces we see the legend of the Obake come to life. Continually the people are depicted side by side in coexistence with some type of wild dog, suggesting that they had tamed the creatures and perhaps kept them as pets. This, we believe, gave rise to the popularity of tales about men who could transform themselves into wolves. Tales that have evolved into the modern werewolf."

As the tale reached back into the stories of werewolves Kagome smiled and relaxed, as she would have done listening to a bedtime chronicle.

"The Dakku Mountains here, even through the description of 'Dark' as the word 'Dakku' describes, cannot be accurately depicted in those words or even photographs. You've all seen pictures of them, of course, but it's not viable to capture on film the true nature of these mountains because they are almost always sheltered in mist."

Jiro himself smiled at that moment as he walked away from his notes and slides to talk more directly to his audience.

"Photographs from air and sea have been able to capture, however, various species of plant life not commonly seen as well as rivers that seem to come directly from the sea. With these hopes it may be possible for another expedition to not just the surrounding areas, but to the mountains themselves next summer. "

Kagome felt a buzz of eagerness as she listened to Nakada's words. It wasn't in stone or ink that she herself could become part of the group, but surely _the_ Jiro Nakada would be able to persuade the others of the advantage of having her in their group. All he had to do was tell them and then herself, because she wasn't sure herself.

As his lecture finally ended and he announced it 'adjourned', Kagome's mind revisited the face of the man she had seen earlier. When the lights came up again, she twisted in her seat in hopes of finding him again, no longer afraid with the comfort of the light, but found him nowhere in sight. She was sure he hadn't walked out because she was sure she would have noticed. Still, he was nowhere to be seen and as his image hung in her mind, Kagome wondered if her uncle might hold some insight.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Thus ends the Prologue. I do warn you, as readers, that this at the moment is not a 'high priority story' like "Shifts of Fortune" is. It will be updated merely on a spare time or review basis. This is not to say that I will not post until I receive a certain amount of reviews, but the reviews serve as a tool for determining a popular story, and I will want to update most readily the popular story._

_So please review if you wish (honestly, you don't have to)! ._

_**MickeytheMouse**_


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters of "Inuyasha" by Rumiko Takahashi nor do I own the world as put in place by Saranne Dawson's "Secret's of the Wolf."

**A/N:** Leaning off of the disclaimer I do however own Jira Nakada, even though he practically dies in this chapter… Oh well so much for me owning a character. I tell you I invent them and then kill them off like that! I'm such an evil authoress. Anyways he will still play a major role in the story despite being dead. _(Oh wait… did I just tell you that? Oops. Never mind.)_

_-_

« Behind Ancient Mists »

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Chapter One**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-

-

-

_Inochi. _Life. It was not supposed to end like this, nor was it to begin in this way. So many things to be left undone—unsaid, and to have breath cut off from you at such a sudden moment… Kagome shivered at her thoughts as her hands clung to her from the cold. A life just didn't end this way. Here she was, cold and helpless by her uncle's gravesite, shivering. It was as if she held nothing more to do that entire day but stare at those words etched in stone: 'Jira Nakada: Great man, father, and teacher. He will be remembered.'

Kagome hated those words, for they were so cold and distant. Those words did not tell of the man who had picked her up from school each morning with a smile and a kiss. Those words could not fathom the man who had on several occasions shared a roast of marshmallows by the fire with her and ate ramen until they both felt sick. Those words did not hold his laughter, or joy, or criticism, or knowledge. All these words held were his fate, the unseen words that floated above the stone that could only read: 'Jira Nakada: Murder victim number one-hundred and three.'

Still, there were some disconcerting points to his murder. He lived in a quiet neighborhood that had until now seen little violence. And the murderer had failed to take either his money or his many expensive antiques. He'd been stabbed to death in his doorway as he returned home shortly past noon.

Overcome with shock, Kagome had been forced to spend that day stacking and accounting for all aspects of Jira's home to see if something was not there. As far as they could tell, nothing was—and the police found that very odd for sure. A murder without murder was unheard of, and even so many valuable items had been laid precariously around the home, yet none had been taken.

Nakada-san had possessed many things that should have fascinated a thief: expensive vases from ancient Japanese eras such as the Kamakura era and the era of the Warring States, but the most valuable of all The moonlit diamond. Over the years it had been shaped into a necklace, but it had been said throughout legend that the great lord of the Taisho era had it crafted for his future wife, who incidentally died before they could be married. It was a tragic story that Uncle Jira had told everyone close to him each time they visited it. The necklace, however, had been the only item stored away into a locked container that only Kagome and her mother had known the key to. Kagome had never noticed the strangeness of that one item until that moment, but the thought whisked away when the police chief asked if she had found anything. Placing on a fictitious smile, recognizable to only those who know her, Kagome swiftly knocked the case underneath the covered desk with her foot.

"Nothing at all officer; the rooms appear unharmed," she had said. The had man looked questioning at her before dismissing it and calling her back to the car so she could be taken back to the station until new housing could be arranged. The police feared that the man's only remaining relative might be in some danger, being the murderer was still at large. Kagome had accepted the kind offer because she knew nothing else she could do. She doubted any rational reason could explain the reason for her uncle's death, especially a deliberate death. The man had no enemies. Everyone who knew him had loved him. He had held the good fate to own a bright mind in combination with a dry and often unusual wit.

Still, that moment had passed and here she was still standing watching the only life other than her own she had ever been close too after her father's death. Through the haze of unshed tears, Kagome watched as the casket was lowered into the grave. Suddenly she hated the ritual. It seemed so pointless. The minister beckoned them forward to throw in the first shovel full of dirt.

Many of those that comforted her offered condolences saying that the event was sure to be hard on her, but that it was necessary as part of the reality in dealing with his death. Kagome felt like a small child again even at her age that one should need such representations to prove that he was gone; she knew Jira was gone and in holding back both fear and pity for herself she turned away and walked off.

-

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-

Kagome remembered every inch of the cabin like she was eight years old again. Her Uncle had built the place as a summer home and he and Kagome had loved every moment they spent there, especially when it became the only other home she knew other than his apartment back in the city. Out here, in the wild woods was a completely different experience, one that was urethral by its very nature. Out here she could count the many constellations of stars and listen to the owls hoot and the wolves howl. It was for these sounds at night that Kagome did not always find sleep when she stayed, yet it was not because of fright, but fascination. While many she knew had considered the cry of a wolf to be eerie and frightful, a sound, which instinctively brings out the guns, but to her it, had always been awe. Even the distant coyotes and wild dogs called forth this feeling from her. It had become not so much a pastime as a nightly enjoyment, one that was obsessed and awaited upon.

The cabin had been Jira's secret place, the place where he had come to reflect and to get away from the many weights upon his shoulders. It was true that she knew the area like her own reflection, but to be truthfully honest the cabin held just as many secrets as the man whom had built it.

Grabbing a box from the back of her car, filled with her Uncle Jira's many books and collectables she made her way inside and, one by one, found places for each of the items. After hours of hard work Kagome fell back into the nearest chair and put her face in her palms; softly she began to cry.

"This place is just like it always was and I… but it's just not the same without… him."

In a way, he'd been a father figure, stepping in to replace her real father, who'd died when she was only ten. Still, somehow, their relationship had remained free of any parent-child tension. Instead, Jira had become her best friend: not only the person to whom she confided her humdrum troubles, but the one who listened to her thoughts, who saw the best in her and made her see it as well.

Finally stepping up from her spot of resting she went into the kitchen and made to brew herself a cup of honey lemon tea. She had never cared for the drink as a child, but it seemed to help her most, as she got older for stress. Walking into the room again she noticed just how much the room held the aroma of her departed uncle. A faint trace of pipe smoke greeted her, mingling satisfyingly with the stronger odor of wood-smoke. Taking a quick breath in she continued on out to the porch out at the back. Instantly she felt the brisk air hit her and in mix with the hot fluid down her throat Kagome felt calmer at last.

"Perhaps this will not be so awful a situation after all. At least I can know that with time the smell of him will fade." Her smile darkened as she buried her nose over the steam from her cup as she whispered even softer to herself. "I just wish that I wanted it to."

Instantly with her last thought the wind picked up in a sudden gust force and her hair went flying. Kagome sighed deeply that apparently a storm was rolling in and with one look to the quite distant mountains, which seemed to only be a dark haze, Kagome turned to leave. Then her eyes widened, for a strange feeling had come over her, like eyes were piercing through her. Kagome just knew at that moment something was watching her, but what?

She turned around slowly, placed her cup down on the railing and with a hand against the corner post as she slowly scanned her surround­ings. The cabin was very remote, situated in the cen­ter of a twenty-acre plot that Jira had bought many years ago. The land was positioned on the border of a large forest. The woods grew close to the cabin in all directions, and now, in the glowing light that was the setting sun, the shadows were already deep ravines into the ground.

Kagome watched the woods, holding her breath as she focused in on any possible sound. She listened for the sound of snapping twigs as she strained her eyes to see into the dim woods. Suddenly she saw movement deep in the shadows. She peered intently, but with the light escaping her vision could not clearly make out anything.

She turned her attention back, won­dering if the movement could possibly have been a stray dog. Jira had mentioned wild ones before, but only as far off as the deeper woods, miles off. He had told her that they never came too close to any sort of civilization, even a lonely cabin such as this. Kagome had always doubted that little bit of information, but now she held onto it as the only thread left to her sanity. Kagome would not go to bed believing she was hearing and seeing things, this cabin was eerie enough at night.

She reentered the structure if only to put away the dishes and grab herself a heavier coat and like many nights before, Kagome could tell she would not be getting to bed until late. Feeling at bliss she even closed her eyes passed the time when the feeling rushed up her slower than before. It was that feeling she was being watched again and despite all her attempts to ignore it, she could not. She opened her eyes slowly as to scan the area once more.

Nil. She saw nothing. The area was silent and still other than the somber hooting of an owl deep in the woods. She was trapped between her inquisitiveness as to what could be out there and her knowledge of her own susceptibility. She thought about going inside to get Jira's gun. He kept a firearm up here, and she knew how to use it. He'd shown her.

But her delight in sitting out here had gone. She kept imagining some creature suddenly bounding out of the darkness at her in attack. It did not help that she could feel its presence. Her mother would have called this 'intuition,' but this was much more unnerving then any household jinx. She had always held the ability to sense things around her; to this day a friend sneaking up behind her or a car lurching out at her on the streets never frightened her. This—this, however, was different—stronger. She could feel whatever it was; it was right on her and not miles away where she would usually pick up these sorts of things. Whatever it was, it held stealth, inhuman-like at that. What made Kagome shiver even further was that the nature of this 'thing' seemed even beyond … well nature itself.

Deciding she had witnessed enough, Kagome went inside, turned off the lights and fell into bed for perhaps the first time in eleven years before complete nightfall. Only the flash of a white tail remained in her memory.

-

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-

From beneath the brush of the woods that surrounded the cabin a pair of primitive golden eyes slipped into view, then slowly the head of a wild dog, unusually white and silver. Tiny flecks of its golden eyes gleamed as they watched the woman retreat back into the doors and the warmth. The creature perked up its ears and tuned its head to watch all lights go out. It's tail swished in anticipation after seeing this; it was as if it was expressing with all of it's being one single message: 'Finally.'

The dog inched forward.

-

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-

_As some of you might have guessed I found a bit of free time, so here you go another chapter. We are very close to a 'character meeting' (surprising since in Shifts of Fortune it took me so many more chapters to get to this point. Oh well.)_

_Also, this is very unlike me, but I am interested in knowing whether anyone would like Inuyasha to be in this piece. I planned this one to be mainly between Sesshoumaru and Kagome, but I can always squeeze him in. _

_I would like to give a huge THANK YOU to my four lovely reviewers: Chaos-and-Serenity, lady fairy goth, VarekaiSoleil and firevixen73. I am really glad you all liked it. What's more, VarekaiSoleil and Chaos-and-Serenity thank you for pointing out that slight mistake of point-of-view. Somehow even in my checking it over I missed that somehow. _

_So please review if you wish (honestly, you don't have to)! ._

_**MickeytheMouse**_


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters of "Inuyasha" by Rumiko Takahashi nor do I own the world as put in place by Saranne Dawson's, _Secret's of the Wolf_.

**A/N:** Well this is the second chapter in all its short glory. All I can say is that what I set out to do with this chapter has been accomplished and the coming chapters will continue to be increasingly heated. I do wish to note at this time that this story will not go higher than a "T" rating. I don't do anything above that so, although I will include 'romance' scenes in future chapters they will stay clean.

On a less serious note I would like to say that with my Senior Project finally finishing up I will continue to have more time for updates of both my stories. I seem to do the updates in alteration and by this I mean as soon as I update one I begin working on the next update for the other one and so on. This will mean that there will be a few weeks between each update of either story. I once again ask you to be patient and I will update ASAP!

Now…onto the story!

-

**« Behind Ancient Mists »**

-

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Chapter Two**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-

Her steps were slow and thoughtful. Kagome thought, as she reached over to turn out the light and as she snuggled under the warmth of her covers, what it would be like living here—alone. It was true that by law she was old enough to be on her own, to have children even, but at the age of twenty-three Kagome was still a child at heart. She squealed in fright upon meeting a mouse and in delight upon meeting a friend.

Walking slowly back to the room she had stayed as a child, her hands grazed the walls and gingerly she fingered the photographs. One in particular had been of when she was seven. Her mother and father were there, holding her and smiling. Uncle Jira had taken the picture and was caught halfway in the photograph after taking it and rushing into position. Moments like that always made her smile, but looking down the hallway they now brought on a sense of nausea.

After placing the feminine necklace Uncle Jira had in his possession on her neck for a few moments of make-believe, Kagome made her way to bed. Now with her head down and eyes closed Kagome seemed to find some temporary sleep, but they were not filled with sunlight, but silent shadows and unseen screaming.

-

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-

The cabin door creaked open slowly and a tall, deep shadow entered inside, but not before giving a curt nod to the shape of a wild dog that had just made its way to the cabin. The dog seemed skittish and fearful as if it would rather be anywhere, but near _humans_. Still, as it backed off, the towering male and the cowering animal's eyes locked. Only for a brief second did their eyes meet before only one pair of golden eyes was left to enter in. He had a job to do and he would not fail. He was not a man to generally condone conflict, but if it found him tonight he would not let even _her_ get in his way.

-

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-

Kagome awoke with a jerk as her eyes panned around the room. It was still dark, but a few etches of light could be seen reflecting in the hall. With a light groan she lifted herself into an upright position. Instantly her arms clung tightly to her body and her eyes closed painfully. Something was not right. It was as if a cold air had swung into her body and refused to leave. Kagome's eyes trailed back to the glow from the hall and in one resolute motion she stood up. Placing her fallen covers back onto the bed and locating her night-shoes and robe on, she crept forward.

As she came closer and closer to the light, the blueness of it increased, as did her heartbeat. The window behind Uncle Jira's work-desk was wide open—and towering near it, with his back to her was a man with silver hair. Kagome's eye widened at the sight of him as her first instinct was to believe a robber was infiltrating her house so her mind went into defense. The man had resorted to rummaging through drawer after drawer but as he moved onto the nearby bookcase Kagome's eyes were darting. Anything. Kagome was looking for anything heavy or sharp or blunt, she realized that if this man meant her harm she would be forced to defend herself. Finally she spotted a bookend that was only an arm length away from her, if only she could reach it. Her fingers lightly grazed its surface, but before obtaining a grasp on it the poor girl found her legs twisting uncontrollably and Kagome along with the bookend went to the floor right at the man's feet.

Fearfully, Kagome scrambled back and grabbed the bookend firmly with one hand while she struggled to her feet. Her face clenched with courage, but the pupils of her eyes dilated back. As he turned, the small pin light he held gave off enough light that she could see certain features of his face, but only for a split second. Kagome managed a glimpse of his golden eyes before, with a snort, he clicked it off. Now only the small amount of light from the moon by way of the opened window gave the two enough light to see each other's figure.

"Wh—what are you doing?" The strange question fell from her lips before she had time to refrain them.

On the inside, Kagome berated herself for being so stupid. Any logical question at the time would have been to demand to know whom the person was, but Kagome had merely asked what he had been doing. It both befuddled and frightened Kagome that something within her did not need to know who he was; it was if she had always known, but her mind had forgotten.

Holding the bookend even higher she threateningly yelled at him, a bit stronger now. "I asked you a question!"

The man stared at her with what Kagome assumed was a bored expression, but when his eyes drifted to what item lay in her hand she swore that what shown in his eyes was strangely…amusement.

Kagome's eyes drifted to the item as well and when she did her eyes shown the evident mortification that was on her face. The small figurine she held was that of a small pup, animatedly cartoonish in nature. Finding her arm weakening she brought the figure closer to her chest, eyes downcast at it. All the while she was thinking, _'A Puppy? I was threatening him with this? Why couldn't it at least have been something vicious? Oh well, I suppose there is no hope now. I might as well accept my fate.'_

The man who had briefly diverted his eyes from her, found them at her once again, specifically at a certain object that shone round her neck. He watched as she dropped the figure she had been holding and cast her eyes down to her feet. The movement was strange to him because it read a strange sense of submission.

Taking note of this and eyeing her suspiciously, he made his way over to her. He brought his right hand up and placed it under her chin only to feel her trembling. When he lifted her face up to his, their eyes both stopped at each other while a strange emotion teased at them both. It was at that moment, with her eyes brimming, that Kagome finally recognized him. It was the man who had been at Jira's lecture. Kagome was not positive because she could still not see him fully, but now seeing the outline of his form and at his touch, she recognized the emotion that his touch brought into her. The feeling was the same as when he had entered the lecture. The raw warming of her skin that ran down from her spine to her fingers and cheeks was with her once again.

Kagome stared back at him. She'd never seen a man who made her feel so uncompromisingly nervous and yet not fearful. All Kagome could focus on was the absolute power that he resonated. He was truly male and at that moment and Kagome had never felt more… womanly. Her thoughts of childhood left her and with her chin between his fingers, while his scrutinizing gaze went over her. She could not help but willingly forget them when he had touched her. At some level, Kagome knew she should be terrified at finding this huge stranger in the cabin, but fear just didn't play a role in it. She'd completely forgotten everything and so like a spell when he dropped his hand from her and his lips made the movement of speech, she could not hear words.

An unseen thread connected them across the room, commanding, but yet fragile. His face was now in the shadows, but his hair gleamed in the moonlight as he stood there, as motion­less as she was.

Then he raised his hand and made a peculiar, elegant movement in the air between them. To Kagome it was as if he was talking to her in sign and for a moment she wondered if he was mute or deaf. The thought changed, however, the moment he stopped and uttered the five words that would chill down her spine in the morning.

"Go back to bed, Kagome."

With that she left; without a moment's thought to what she had done, Kagome went straight back to her room and gingerly shut the door.

-

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-

_Well another chapter ended. I wish to denote at this time that this story is Sesshoumaru x Kagome, but there will be much more going on than just romance. After all, this story seems to be moving towards the mystery genre anyways. _

_That's a funny thought: Sesshoumaru all dressed up to the nines, Sherlock Holmes style, with a little Jaken 'Watson' at his side. I can just see it now…_

_Anyways, I would like to give a huge THANK YOU to my five lovely reviewers: Chaos-and-Serenity, Koori Youkai Hime, VarekaiSoleil, Akita Sohma and Jerabear. I am really glad you all liked it. Also, thank you to all of my readers. All of you make me smile._

_In the next chapter you should find out more information as to what 'he' wanted inside the cabin and perhaps a bit more as to what Kagome has to do with his visit. In the meanwhile you'll just have to wait now won't you?_

_So please review if you wish (honestly, you don't have to)! ._

_**MickeytheMouse**_


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters of "Inuyasha" by Rumiko Takahashi nor do I own the world as put in place by Saranne Dawson's "Secret's of the Wolf."

**A/N: **I would like to give a **_huge_** thanks to all of my reviewers from the previous chapter. Emily, VarekaiSoleil, Mysterious Miko of Moonlight, Shade, Puppyeye1, RoseDream, Koori Youkai Hime, Carmen, kagomesdouble07, and Chaos-and-Serenity, all of you are the best!! I hope all of you (readers and reviewers alike) continue to enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writing it!

Well enough jabber… on with chapter 3!

-

-

-

**« Behind Ancient Mists »**

-

-

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Chapter Three**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-

-

-

"I tell you it was a wild dog!"

"And I tell you it couldn't have been. Kagome, you've grown up in these parts and you know as well as I that not even a wolf has been seen I these parts in ages, now hurry up."

Kagome grumbled lightly to herself, but in placing on her apron continued bussing the tables. She had sprayed and bussed these very tables for at least three years now. Before then it had been the grocer and before that it had been the downtown flower shop. Ever since Uncle Jira had taken her in, Kagome had been in and out of job to keep the cost of living down for the both of him. In recent times, however, the job as a waitress had become a second home and even more of a reason to prove herself. Her uncle was not there to pull her out of every mishap like he had when she was younger.

Still, even though the other night seemed to be purely a dream, Kagome knew she had seen a wild dog. Just thinking about its eyes made her shiver in a strange sort of delight and restlessness. Just thinking about its round golden eyes made her remember the other part of that 'dream'—the man from Jira's lecture. She could still feel what she believed to be his grip on her chin and the echo of his voice still rang in her ear, but it had to be a dream. The dog she could understand, but Kagome could not feasibly rationalize herself simply going to bed with a burglar in the house.

With the thought, Kagome began scrubbing harder and faster if only to get back to the cabin sooner. _'I was in such a rush this morning that I didn't even look to see if anything was taken.'_

"Hey, that's more like it Kagome! It's nice to see you have quite the work ethic in you this morning. Finish up a few hours early and I might just let you off the hook for today. Imagine that, you would get to go back to that lovely cabin of yours—and on such a lovely day too."

The manager of the café sweet-talked her, but Kagome only half listened to his words. All that was echoing in her mind were the same four words: 'It was a dream. It was a dream. It was a dream.'

When she finally did return to the cabin hours later, Kagome still felt uneasy and wrapped her arms around herself even though there was no chill in the air. She had still not been able to quite convince herself that it had been only a dream, and she was very bothered by her failure to separate a dream from reality in a concrete man­ner.

She spent numerous hours roaming through the woods near the cabin, hoping for a glimpse of prints in the mud, but found nothing. On the hill behind the shed, where she'd seen the dog, she did find faint indentations in the hard ground. Still, that was all and not once did she have a reoccurrence of that sensation that she was being watched.

Finally, she turned to the chore of packing up Jira's books. Most of his immense collection was at his city home, but there was a fairly large sum of his books inside the cabin, which he would leave there seasonally for visits. Yet, Kagome had come to the resolution that despite how sorely she missed him, the load in the cabin was getting to be very profuse. In any case she could use the extra money the library would give for the donation.

So in pulling the large cardboard boxes before a chair and closer to the bookcase, Kagome began to sort through them. Very soon she found herself quite amused at the fact that her uncle, whose collected works in the city was restricted to scholarly works and the classics, had had a secret supply of crime fiction hidden away within the cabin. Still, it fit with the purpose of this place, where he'd come to forget about his work for a time.

As Kagome put the books into boxes, her thoughts returned to that outlandish dream. The man had been searching through Jira's books. This was one of few aspects of her recollection that caused her not to report what she believed had happened to the authorities. For one thing, why would someone break into the cabin simply to check out Jira's reading material? The other part would remain when they would inevitably ask what she had done when she saw the man. There was no way she could tell anyone that she had simply walked away.

On the other hand, though, what if he'd been look­ing for something specific: something he thought Jira could have concealed within the books?

Stop it—she ordered herself. It _was _a hallucination—a dream. And yet, as Kagome began searching through the articles of science fiction and Sherlock Helms novels, she found herself shaking each book with a frenzied purpose. The possibility that something was hidden within them struck her mind like a whip. When she had finished with the books, she went through his desk. The drawers were practically bare, limiting her eyes to view only a few slips of notepaper, pens and pencils, along with two keys. She picked up the keys with curiosity. One of them turned out to be for the drawer in which she'd found them, but it was its brother that puzzled her. It wasn't a spare key for the cabin; Kagome could discern that without much inspection.

Then she remembered the cache of prized possessions Uncle Jira had shown only her as a child. She had awoken one night to a nightmare to find him with a strange box to which he was placing a few items into. When she had entered, however, he had simply hidden it and its contents within his closet until all she could see were a large clump of shoes and clothing. The box in itself was well hidden among the clutter.

Upon asking about it innocently, Jira had remained silent for a few seconds before giving a sly grin and letting her in on his secret. He had told her of how when he had built the cabin, he'd installed a metal strongbox beneath the floor in the bedroom closet. He said it held all of his prized possessions, but the only item Kagome had ever seen come out of it was the necklace she had worn the previous night. It alone had been the only item to ever permanently leave the box's stronghold. Uncle Jira had given it to her at her eighteenth birthday, yet not explaining where he had gotten it. It was at that age that she had fully accepted her Uncle's strange customs, but she had always teased him about that box. On several occasions Kagome had suggested that maybe he was turning into the proverbial eccentric bachelor uncle who planned to hide his money there. Yet, he'd said that since he came up here so seldom, and there was always the likelihood that the place could be raided, it was good to have a hiding place.

Taking the key with her, Kagome slowly made her way over to her Uncle's bedroom and dropped down to her knees at the closet. Opening it up with a painful squeal, she prodded open the doors and after watching the light dust clearing, she began looking for where the box was hidden. After a few minutes of tossing shoe after shoe out, the closet bottom was almost completely bear. It aggravated her to no end that she would of course not be able to find something meant to stay hidden. In a split notion of anger, she stomped her foot onto the area next by to it and saw a few loose boards move more than others.

Inching forward, she moved the boards with effort away from their place. She tugged firmly onto the small grove that would open the flap and opened it. Bringing the rusted box out of the darkness, Kagome reached again for the key and in placing it into the lock found it fitting perfectly. To be honest the young woman had not expected to find much of any interest. Perhaps there would be a few stamps, coins and bonds that may or may not be legally accepted. In any case, the last thing Kagome expected was for the box to be completely empty except for a manila envelope with her name on it. Puzzled, she took it out.

'_Why would Jira have left something for me here?'_

She sat down on the corner of the bed and opened the envelope with trembling fingers; withdrawing its contents swiftly she saw several pages of lined yellow paper, tied and bound with Jira's writing on them. She read them slowly in the fading light of afternoon into evening, and as she read, a feeling of disbelief crept through her.

Jira was a man of flawless repute among his peers. He was the teacher in his specific field and it was quite known that he was considered the best in all scientific matters. Even through his lecture, he had treated his notions with care, as there was no definite proof of anything he was saying. At that time all he had been presenting were the facts supporting his theory, not facts supporting a find. That was what his previous expedition had been for. Kagome had never really gotten a chance to talk with him about it before his death and in either case he had not seemed willing to want to start a conversation about it. After reading a few paragraphs into the leaflets, Kagome now knew why. She immediately understood why he had hidden this and left it for her eyes only.

Enclosed in the homemade bound book was an account that could have ruined his name as a scientist and turned him into an object of ridicule among his col­leagues and a subject for supermarket tabloids.

He had written about his foremost and, as it turned out, only excursion to the land of the Youkai: the under­water expedition that had exposed the remains of that vanished city.

Unlike several other members of the team, Kagome's uncle had been a practiced diver. It was a hobby he'd taken up years ago for purely recrea­tional purposes, one that had come in handy on this journey.

-

_**05 May, 1995**_

'_We have reached to foot of the cave and while some of us have agreed to go up the side of the cave a hike, I have gathered a small team of us to venture into the underwater cave's depths. _

_One of our English scientists, Jonathan, has already taken tests of the water for us and revealed that, surprisingly, no sulfur traces could be found. It would have been understandable that at the foot of a mountain in a cave, most likely caused by volcanic activity, that sulfur traces would be found, but as it turned out the water was not even warm. _

_As we dipped our flippered feet into the pool, securing our masks and gear into place, I signaled for one of my finest to come with me. We had divided into pairs and I had chosen what could be called my apprentice to venture with me. He was a fine idealized fellow and so open to new ideas that I knew I could at least trust him with this task._

_Still, another reason I had chosen to take him was because I was the only experienced diver well along enough to deal with his novice experience. It had taken him long enough to get on the gear and I knew I was the one least likely to gripe about his speed or agility in the water. I planned to take it slow—we had full tanks after all._

_Yet, even with my experience, I found even I could not handle him. Just a few meters down he had panicked and would have drowned himself had I not rushed him to the surface. The man was better at ancient texts than water as it turned out. Still, without thinking, I propped him into the boat and rushed back down. I had done so without a partner, thus, if I were to reach trouble there would be no one to help me. It was risky—yes—but when I did it, all I could breathe was the oxygen and the excitement._

_Down below into the cave, the remains of what appeared to be a submerged wall appeared, on it the strangest of runes. I grazed my fingers along the side carefully with the full intent of scribing them in my mind, but I was turned from my thought when out of the corner of my eye I believed I saw a staircase, and beyond that light reflecting what would be the water's surface inside the cave. _

_Curiosity overwhelmed me, but before I followed into the unknown I looked back the direction I came. I gazed at the markers I had tied before leaving another by the stairwell to go and plunge out of the water.'_

-

Kagome's eyes widened as they read on. She had suspected something had happened while he was gone, but she never expected it would be that from a science fiction novel.

She read on about how Uncle Jira had followed yet another staircase into what he surmised must have been a deep cellar. He had finally reached the brink of the water and, still clad in his wet suit, wrote that he stood before a large wooden door. The wood was intricately carved with a language he did not know and Kagome noted he had scribbled a few quick sketches.

Jira wrote how he had then passed through the doorway, taken off his mask, and was amazed to find a glittering room. Kagome could tell that even he had trouble describing it as he resorted to merely jotting down a few notes.

_Black ivory room; glitters like gold_

_Unique carvings of man with what appears to be a large dog or wolf_

_Gold inlaid; people—at least this one—appears rich_

From there, the journal trailed off as he wrote that he believed to hear noises and the notes become less documentary and more fearful. Jira wrote that he suddenly found himself faced with a large, broad shouldered man with long brown hair and whose golden eyes bored down at him.

-

'_The man asked me for my camera, which I had forgotten was tightly gripped in my hand. At first I could not move, but then some prehistoric force took over me and my grip began to loosen. The man assured me again, while taking it from my grasp, that he would simply remove the film and I could have the camera back. The man then told me that I should hurry because I was running low on air and without even a glance to check I began backing away. As I was putting on my mask I heard him tell me to hurry before anyone else came. He said I should hurry and get out, leave, and hurry home. He warned me never to come or look back.'_

_-_

Kagome's eyes and attention remained glue to the page, but as she flipped to the next installment she found there was none. She began to profusely shake the bound book angrily until a small envelope slid out. Just like the larger one before it the paper had her name clearly written on the front, but when she opened to read its contents she lost her grip and she slid to the floor. She stifled a gasp as she fell.

-

'_My dearest Kagome,_

_You have either found these contents by accident while I wasn't looking or I was not careful enough with my discovery, in which case I have left you with the cabin. I have no doubt you now live there, but I ask that you try to be safe, because my murderer, I imagine, will not take lightly to you. As a foster parent I should tell you all the rightly things to do such as stay calm, don't go out after dark alone, and be careful. I should tell you these things, but I know you better than I even knew your mother—my sister. You are a mischievous one and so I know you are curious as to what happened to me and more so to what I saw there. If I were alive and under any normal circumstance you know I would jump at the idea of taking you with me on another excavation project, but I am not. _

_I know you will want answers, so as the crazy uncle I will tell you that my team created a map hidden under the bind of the journal, but as the responsible uncle and under the promise of your mother I ask—no beg you not to go. Kagome, do not go looking for what happened to me. Burn the map and forget. Over all else be careful. Leave the cabin if you must—for they know where it is by now. Do not go to the police—I have tried before—just be careful. My only niece and true apprentice, please be careful._

_I still love you always and know this, I have always been proud of you._

_JIRA'_

-

Finding a resound flame in her eyes, Kagome reached over to the journal and stripped away the bind. She made her way to the furnace and made it blaze. For a few moments her hand, gripping the map, lifted forward and was ready to drop the parcel. Her hand remained outstretched for a few long moments before it began shaking and she snatched it away from the flame unscathed.

Kagome knew her uncle was right about her. She was foolish and she would keep the map and not burn it. True, she would leave the cabin, but she would not go to safety. Kagome had a feeling from where the murderer came and so she would go after the perpetrator or the ones responsible.

Kagome would go to 'The Dark Mountains.'

-

-

-

-

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-

-

-

-

"My lord?" The smaller, messenger walked into what appeared to be a medieval office that was lit with lamps and shrouded in furs of rabbit. The larger man he was calling for turned his head slightly, but not enough to face the other.

"What is it Jaken?" The smaller cowered slightly from the coldness of his commanding officer's voice. He bowed quickly to protocol before delivering his message.

"My lord, was your journey a success? Did you obtain the manuscript from the wanderer, Nakada, Jira?"

"I did not. I was discovered." The man spoke calmly as if he was unfazed by his failure. "He has a niece—Kagome I believe is her name. She was at the lecture as well."

"Oh my lord, pardon me for saying this, but you know the elders do not approve of your going off the mountains and cavorting among them. It is dangerous—"

"Do not forget your place, Jaken. I am not a child as they believe me be. I can tell the girl is suspicious and if I know the fool Nakada, then I know she is vaguely aware of us. Perhaps not in detail, but enough to conceivably prove she is as foolish as the old man."

"What if she were to come here then? If the man's knowledge has passed onto another already then there could be trouble for us."

The man, Jaken, was silenced when his master held up his hand to silence him. "I _know_ she will come. Have the 'black room' guarded at all times now. When she comes she will enter through there. Do not harm her unless provoked and after assuring she takes no evidence back to the outside, have them escort her out. If she causes trouble leave her for me to deal with."

Jaken nodded and proceeded to leave the room, while the other man remained and simply looked back up upon a portrait of his ancestor and to that of a human woman. His face read that of disgust as the woman in the portrait clung onto one of his own people. He was about to turn away when his eyes caught something familiar around her neck. He was sure it was the same if not a similar necklace to the one that the Kagome nuisance had worn that night at the cabin. The man wondered to himself if it was her similarity to the portrait itself that had forced him to be merciful that night. Shaking his head he went back to his work. If that girl did rear her head here, he would make sure she was the last.

-

-

-

-

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-

-

-

-

_Dun—Dun—DUN!! Okay, so I obviously updated this before Shifts of Fortune, but I just had to get this out. I am halfway finished with my other story's update so basically the plan of alternating updates will remain, with this one as the exception for now. So enjoy my lack of patience with myself and enjoy my suffering grades. Okay—so my grades aren't really suffering, but I'm pulling on some ethos here! _

_Anyways I (sarcastically) bet none of you expected Kagome to be stubborn and foolish. After all its not as if its within her character to be easily angered, get herself close to killed, or be a nuisance to anyone in particular. See—am I right? The fact she didn't listen and is going straight into danger is completely unexpected. _

_So please review if you wish (honestly, you don't have to)! _

_**MickeytheMouse**_


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters of "Inuyasha" by Rumiko Takahashi nor do I own the world as put in place by Saranne Dawson's "Secret's of the Wolf."

**A/N: **I would like to give a **_huge_** thanks to my reviewers from the previous chapter, VarekaiSoleil and Chaos-and-Serenity. I hope all of you (readers and reviewers alike) continue to enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writing it!

Well enough jabber… on with chapter 4!

-

-

-

**« Behind Ancient Mists »**

-

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Chapter Four**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-

-

-

_Many, many years ago in the Dark Mountains, the land was riddled with the separation of dog and man. The Youkai people, named because of their distinct features, escaped to the mountains when they found they could no longer live with the humans. It was before this time that dogs did not exist. There were only few records of wolves, but a dog was something only the Youkai spoke of. Man had grown tired of the fairy tale after a while, and when the Youkai left there was no reason to remember. In fact the humans had forgotten about them all together. With the people's disappearance, however, the dogs began appearing._

_At first there were a few sightings of wild dogs stealing food from market stands, while other times dogs would be seen simply wandering the streets. In those days many were caught and killed because of the fear man had for the animal. The dog's numbers were becoming scarce and the Youkai people felt their pain. In attempts to save the lives of the innocent creatures, the Youkai people bonded themselves with the creatures. _

_The thought was that if mankind could understand that the dogs were not harmful, then peace could finally happen between dog and man—but the bonding came with an unforeseen price._

As the Youkai people continually aided the dogs, they began to slowly take on their characteristics. A Youkai man would find himself talking normally one moment and growling the next. This process continued until one day the Youkai awoke to find no wild dogs within the forests or the mountains. The dogs had always stayed close by their bedsides until now.

_It was the male leader of the Youkai, Taisho, that first discovered the truth when he awoke to find himself clothed in fur of his own and golden eyes. Filled with terror, the young lord, only barely out of his teens, rushed to seek out one his servants. Upon seeing his master, the servant cried out in terror, for Taisho had taken the form of the dog that had once slept by his bedside, while the servant had remained physically unchanged._

_Fleeing on four legs, the dog, Taisho, rushed to his mother and father's quarters, and was amazed to find that his mother slept soundlessly beside the form of a dog, not unlike his own appearance._

_For a time they were referred to as 'The Whites,' as it was found only those of the male bloodline of the young lord would change into white dogs at each sunrise and each sunset. This greatly unsettled the family as they were the ruling body of their people and feared revolt, but none came. The Youkai people of the Dark Mountains kept their secret unashamedly, but kept it all the same. The Taisho bloodline had been tainted, but years later into the young lords days, the curse was accepted and life moved on._

_The day Taisho met the human maiden was the day the clans split emotionally, the Youkai would say in whisper. All the blame should go to the human, and so like the dogs, the Youkai were forever separated from their former race. Still, when Taisho saw her, such emotions did not arise fear in him … instead it was something he had never felt before._

_The elders grew outraged at the 'White' for loving a human and even more for showing himself willingly to her. It had become known that Taisho had mastered the ability to call forth the dog to some degree of will. He was warned that as a human, she could not be trusted, but Taisho had still loved her. Throughout the few years of her life, she had proven herself different from the murderous human race the Youkai had come to know. She had come to love and accept the Youkai and the White's fate openly. Even the elders felt softened at times, but with the birth of two sons, she died. No amount of wishing could bring her back and thus, the second fold of the Youkai curse unfolded: Taisho could not love. He had loved his wife and mate and it had killed her, just as his love killed his parents months later. With the knowledge that he could not love, Taisho despised his children so that they would know love. Taisho scorned his children so they could be cared for, and Taisho hated them so that they may live. _

_The regrettable children, the eldest being named Sesshoumaru, grew to his father's hatred of him and it turned him cold as much as the White of him had made him a recluse. The youngest, Inuyasha—also a White, as the cursed bloodline would continue— grew stern as well, but timid. It has been said that the brothers themselves rarely spoke to one another and despite all attempts by the elders to have them civil . . . they could not love each other._

_Taisho later died in his hatred and the tension between the brothers grew. Yet, a successor was needed and so regardless of the warnings, Sesshoumaru was named the new lord Taisho. As the elders expected, the youngest's reaction was foul, but in dutiful honor he eventually accepted his brother as leader and was rewarded for service by being made head of guards and second in command to his brother, of training the new Whites. Since the bloodline had tainted further into the male cousins and uncles, and their male children, nearly a fourth of the Youkai were now Whites. Taisho Sesshoumaru had bestowed a great honor onto his brother and while their outbursts were less frequent, they also became less and less of brothers. _

It is said in legend that the curse will never end and the Youkai male line of Taisho will forever be reduced to becoming the true brute loners the white dogs had been. Legend, however in later texts also speaks of a hope in the form of a single Pearl bestowed upon the human mother of the Taisho's maiden after her death. Hope in a Pearl that would be for generations be passed down through the maiden's family line, the family line of Nakada. A Pearl that could wish them back to the form they longed for.

_But, then again . . . it is only legend._

-

-

-

-

Organizing the trip to the mountains had not come easy for the orphaned woman, as without her uncle beside her Kagome had lost a great deal of credibility. Those who would have gladly jumped at the opportunity to work with Jira, were doubtful of the niece's abilities—but rightfully so. Kagome had never been the adventure type and other than the few trips within the cabin's property Kagome was, bluntly, a city girl. She knew luxuries and greatly adored them, but with this trip she would be sleeping on cold earth. Kagome, herself, had it in her mind she could do this without a problem, but Uncle Jira's former colleagues were doubtful of her.

Some had simply walked away from the offer to work under the leadings of a woman beneath their own age, especially when some were twice Kagome's years. Experience spoke for those that left, but for the few that stayed: Eri Tanaka, a woman only a few years Kagome's senior whose specialty was hieroglyphics and map keeping, along with Ryota Nakamura, a burly man whose expertise was in machinery as well as scaling mountainsides, and Ayame Nakamura the medic who followed her uncle on his last visit to the mountains, the choice was mere loyalty to Jira. Kagome was happy to have them along, but even she could sense the slight tension between them and she. Kagome was young, a city-grown woman, and none out of the three anticipated any discoveries. They saw the excursion as leveling the playing field and as Jira had made no claims before he died, they did not see how something of historic matters change in a matter of months. In essence the trip was a favor and Kagome knew this, but it was something she had to do, circumstances as they were or not.

Now on the ferry, taking them across the long bay area to the backside of the mountains, Kagome had her first glimpse of the land of the Youkai from the deck of their chartered boat. The group would need to travel to the other side, but as currents were harsh on the Oceanside, travel by boat was unwise there. They were about five miles offshore in calm waters, mov­ing slowly toward the site of the village they would onboard from. Kagome gazed out at the small children playing and then at her traveling comrades to find them talking amongst themselves. Kagome had managed over the course of the trip to pick up snippets they told about their planned dives, but Kagome's eyes had never left the small outline of the mountains until it became a towering structure as the boat came to a halt. The Dark Mountains had drawn her into it even more powerfully than she'd expected.

With the day bright and arid, and a pristine sharpness that came with such low humidity, Kagome borrowed a pair of binoculars from one of the group. She brought them into focus and found the mountains themselves to be peculiarly vivacious, instead of foreboding. She felt a sense of awe, but not fear. While disembarking, Kagome imagined great waterfalls and deep ravines and the coolness beneath the dark firs: an ageless place, but not a hostile one.

Someone in the group mentioned Jira 's name, and Kagome felt a twinge of lament that he wasn't here with her now. If he were, they could dive together to that extraordinary room that had so disturbed him. As it was, she could only hope to have the chance to dive unaided and try to find it, her remembrance of his map her only guide.

-

-

-

-

Kagome signaled herself off to her group and plunged into the water, much like Jira had done months before. The others had seemed disinterested in an underwater cave, saying that if anything could be found it would be damaged due to underwater contact—to this Kagome pursed her lips together despite her excitement and sole knowledge. Down in the depths Kagome searched for a cave, and not just a cave, but one that was in fact 'supernatural.' There would be no other way to describe such a phenomenon as to have a cave underwater, not in water. When she spotted the location according to Jira's direction's Kagome felt herself lost in the emotions as the place did not seem off to her and she approached it as one would coming home after a long day. She pulled herself up into a sitting position and carefully removed her mouthpiece.

The air was as Jira had depicted it: nippy and slightly stale. She took off her flippers and stood up, her gaze still drawn to the strange gold writing—and to tin-carvings of dogs also along the wall. They were everywhere, drawn in great detail and in a variety of poses. They leaped and stood and lay down. They stared at her or presented their profiles. The quality of the drawings was astounding Her artist's eye appreciated the work of a master who had created unbelievable beauty in what must have been a very tricky medium.

She stripped herself of her gloves, set down the tank from her back, and reached out to touch the wall nearest her. It was very smooth. The gold had been poured into the etchings so carefully that her fingers could not detect the difference. The black stone captivated her as well. Kagome wondered if it might have been painted, but when she scraped the tips of her fingers to it expecting the color to split, nothing came away.

She set down the lantern and began to take pictures with her special underwater camera, making modifications she hoped would result in a few fair shots. The film came to an end before Kagome had finished the first wall.

During this time, she'd also been listening for any sounds beyond the heavy carved wooden door, but had heard nothing. Now she walked over to it and listened more carefully. The only sound was that of her own breathing and clamoring heart.

Gathering an unknown source of courage within herself, Kagome continued further inside. At every moment she expected to find something that would jump out at her and what was surprising remained that it was putting Kagome on further edge than nothing had. The place was an eerie calm—too eerie.

Clothed now only in her wet suit, Kagome started down the unlit hallway, knowing that the beam of her lantern would give her presence away to anyone in the vicinity, but preferring the light to the dark­ness of this unknown place. After finding many empty rooms, she went farther still until she reached an intersecting corridor that was lit by oil lamps affixed to the stone walls. Kagome's eyes widened at the sight; Her uncle had not mentioned oil lamps, so perhaps she was farther inside than he had gotten. This piece of news only heightened Kagome's nerves. His encounter with the men must have occurred in one of the rooms she had already walked by.

Panic flowed over her and she turned to go back to the black room. She froze for one brief moment, it seemed that something had moved in the dark hallway that led back to the black room. She switched on her lantern and positioned it in that direction. Nothing. Kagome shook her head at her wild imagination. Finding her fingers once again to the engraved wall Kagome thought sadly that perhaps the Youkai of legend were only that, and her uncle had only stumbled upon the remains of such a legend. Kagome had not seen any living soul, so perhaps the man, if there ever was one, had left long ago. Still, the lit lamps were the nagging thought at her brain. Who had lit them?

Was it possible that they _had_ lived here all these centuries, isolated and protected by their mountains? Pulling herself away from her thoughts, she checked her diving watch. She'd been gone from the group for more than half an hour. It was time to get back—or try to. She hurried along the hallways while her fear escalated, despite her attempts to remain calm. Going to where she believed to have left her diving gear, Kagome was startled to find the equipment missing. Her eyes spun around the room in desperate search of it, but halted suddenly with horror at the figure that stealthily stepped from the shadows.

"Your camera, please," the man facing her said in a firm but not unpleasant tone.

Still, what had beguiled Kagome the most was his resemblance to the man from her dream. His appearance was anything but normal as she witnessed features she had only implied from the man at the cabin. His hair, long and silvery white, yet he appeared young, somewhat younger in appearance than the other, but his features were less defined and harsh as the man she had seen before. He towered in height, lower in comparison, but still a foot or so above her, his golden eyes gleaming down at her as he repeated the question more firmly.

"Miss Higurashi, your camera please."

Her name, the man had known her name just like the other from her dream, but she was still awake—Kagome was sure of it. Looking down at her camera and back again at the undeniably handsome guard before her, the stubbornness in her caused her to shake her head hurriedly at him.

The man sighed with aggravation and moved his hand to his side as he spoke. "Perhaps you do not understand—I cannot let you leave without my having it." Kagome backed away in sudden fear. It was as if he were reaching for a weapon to threaten her with, but no such thing came. Instead the man held out her diving tank to her.

"I will not harm you." With those simple reassuring words Kagome was comforted to enough extent to lightly loosen her grip on the camera enough that the man was able to retract it from her grip.

Finding a hesitant voice, Kagome finally questioned him. "Who are you?" The man considered her with a glance, but made no notion of answering as he pried the film loose from the camera compartment. "Are you Youkai?" At this the man stiffened, but with an odd look in her direction, which spoke to how he was choosing to respond, the man nodded lightly to her.

"My name is InuYasha. I am the head guard for my people here in the Dark Mountains, and yes you might call us the Youkai."

"Inu—Yasha?" The girl whispered with a slight smile on her face before facing him once again in the eyes, seeing this might be her one and only chance. Kagome took the gear from his arms, but to the man's surprise did not move towards the exit. Instead she found a place to sit on the floor, removed the suit from over her head, allowing her hair to flow freely. InuYasha could not help looking down at her with a mix of interest and annoyance. He wished to send her on her way and get back to work more suitable for his stature, yet the girl was apparently not leaving soon.

"Tell me, you are the leader of 'guards' you say? How many others are there?"

InuYasha moved to rest against the wall and crossed his arms about his chest, pulling the silky black cloth he wore closer to him. He looked away from her uninterested in her questioning but still listening as he kept a watch on her. Unexpectedly, however, his sneaking gaze upon her came more frequent than he would have liked as water drizzled down her hair, and her face flushed, looking straight at him. Each time he caught himself he would inwardly scoff and desperately look away from her. It was true, as the elders had said about his brother spending too much time openly intrigued with the 'humans,' what they did not know, however, was his silent interest as well.

"Do you and your village live here inside the dark mountains? How long have you been here? Are you even going to answer—"

During her chatter, InuYasha's hands at his side had begun to clench tighter and tighter, both from aggravation at her questioning and in his own yearning to look upon her fair face once again.

"Silence wench! Do you always talk so much? It's a wonder my brother has such interest in you!"

Growling suddenly at his revealing of that certain bit of information he latched his hand to her shoulder and pulled her up and to the water's edge.

"Go. Leave the Dark Mountains and go back to where _you_ belong. You are not welcome here" InuYasha's eye flashed to a shadow behind him at the doorway quickly before returning them to Kagome as she had finished placing on her tank and was underway with her flippers.

"What?"

"I said get out—and don't look back!" With that he pushed her into the water and watched as the weight from the tank pulled her downward until he saw her pause and then swim hurriedly off.

The shadow InuYasha had seen behind him suddenly made himself known."

"Sir InuYasha," the other man spoke formally and in a very militant tone. "Lord Sesshoumaru wishes to see you."

With a heaving sigh, InuYasha left to go explain himself to his brother. No doubt he had been watching—he always was, like a true 'Big Brother.'

-

-

-

-

-

-

_Well… it seems that there are two that now hold an interest in the strange girl, Kagome. The question is why and what is there possibly to gain?_

_Anyways… I hope you enjoyed my 'legend' at the beginning to explain a few things and open up a few foreshadowing doors. So review away if you feel so inclined, you know I'll love and appreciate it! _

_Also, the reference of 'Big Brother' is curtsey of the novel, **1984**._

Sorry about the slightly late update, but hey I was only a day behind schedule… I blame it on all the boxes of Girl Scout cookies I've been eating. They're so time consuming! After all, you can't just eat one! Mmm… 'Thin Mints.'

_-MickeytheMouse_


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters of "Inuyasha" by Rumiko Takahashi nor do I own the world as put in place by Saranne Dawson's "Secret's of the Wolf."

**A/N: **I would like to give a **_huge_** thanks to my reviewers from the previous chapter, VarekaiSoleil , Danielle, Icepheniox, and Nuria. Additionally, thank you Animearlinefreak for your review in the 'prologue,' and thanks Cochrann for reviewing chapter 3.

Also I wish to apologize a bit for the lateness and shortness of the chapter, but I consider it worth the wait . . . I hope you all do as well.

On further note I am in need of thanking Death Phoenix for adding me to her C2 "Shadow's Sanctuary." I would have never thought… Thanks!

Now onto the real reason you all are putting up with my chatter: chapter five!

-

-

-

**« Behind Ancient Mists »**

-

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Chapter Five**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-

-

-

The last Kagome remembered when she awoke that night was being snuggled amongst her group at their campsite. The fire was blazing nearby her and her group was huddled together and talking excitedly. She halfway in-between sleep could barely make out the conversation.

"Is she still out Eri?"

"That she is. I should have warned Miss Higurashi about going off on a dive by herself. Still, Ryota, you should be a little easier on her. We all know that we are mainly here because of Jira, but you could at least be fair—"

"She's not a child Miss Tanaka, and as far as I'm concerned we are not going to find _anything_ here; especially not some childish fairytale!"

"Hush you two, you'll wake her."

"I'm fed up Ayame. I've found what I came for…" Pulling out something from his coat pocket, the two in seeing the object gasped.

"Where did you get that?"

"I found it up the mountain near the village ruins. It seems to be some sort sword. I figure this is my way out of this miserable profession. There is too much drawl in old pottery anyways. I'm selling this along with the other small objects we found earlier."

"Ryota? Have you no shame?! That was a sacred site you have taken that from. Our guides were gracious enough to show us this far and now you steal from their ancestors?"

"Gracious? Those guides have been leading us in circles ever since we got here! Their talk about wild dogs is making me sick. I have not seen anything close to animals anywhere and the way they refuse to talk about the Youkai people themselves just proves this excursion is a waste of time!"

The man Ryota Nakamura huffed away from the group heading back down away from the camp. Ayame, looked fearfully at the setting sun as she ran after him.

"Ryota?!" Her brother did not answer her, but instead kept on walking until he felt a slight pressure upon his shoulder. "Ryota, I'm your sister… I understand it if you are becoming worn out by this whole mess, but at least finish it through. Don't resort to stealing artifacts—now come on, let's go back to camp and get ready to head home the day after tomorrow. It's already getting late."

By the time the two arrived back Kagome had already awoken and was huddled under a blanket by the fire, staring at them for but a brief moment before turning back to the fire thoughtfully. From the moment the group had left the cave hours ago her mind could remember nothing. There were bits and pieces of finding a cave and a man and dogs, her mind was filled with dogs, but none of it made sense to her. It was like a dream, but one which in itself is cloudy for she did not recalling falling into it or coming out.

Her thoughts were brought out of the ravine, by the slender sound of metal as Ryota Nakamura unsheathed his find. It was truly odd to find a sword more than anything among these lands when the only known living people had been peaceful for over 2,000 years. The strange scribing was also eye catching as it caused Kagome to gasp once she interestedly slunk towards it. She was almost certain the writing was similar if not exactly like that she had seen—dream or not—in the underwater room. Her finger glanced over the blade gingerly before she swiftly raised her head expecting to find the three lounging about the fire, but no one was in sight. The fire still blazed, but there were no sounds about her. Upon instinct Kagome took the sword with her, despite the notion that she held no knowledge of how to wield it.

"Eri? Ryota? Ayame? Where are you?" Kagome's heart quickened as she fought the growing darkness to find them. Every so often she would believe to hear a rustling of the many leaves around her, but as night began to settle she could see nothing. After apparently traveling back and fourth unknowingly about the campsite Kagome's foot grazes against a small hard surface where upon reaching down found a small flashlight and immediately took refuge in holding it. Flicking it on she scanned her surroundings quickly before hastily calling out once more, this time a slight growl was heard behind her causing Kagome to lose her footing. Fully consumed in fright, Kagome shut her eyes and awaited the pain that would come with her hitting the ground, but none came.

Instead the desperate voice of the medic, Ayame spoke to her. "Kagome? Kagome snap out of it! You…you have to come with me, and quickly."

Snatching Kagome's hand forcefully she yanked Kagome to the edge of the camp and swiftly past it without a glance until they reached sight of an area that was not shrouded in woods several meters off. Ayame had not spoken to her since, but Kagome found that Ayame had picked up the sword she had dropped and was holding it frighteningly before she shoved it into her arms.

"Kagome, here. Lo' this very thing might have been our undoing, but you must keep it with you…you must stay safe."

Ayame's eyes shifted from one side of them to another before the now nervous Higurashi girl broke the eerie silence.

"Ayame? You're frightening me—what is going on?"

Not daring a glance at her she quickly replied: "Something has happened. Ryota—he… oh you must not go back. Continue along this open path until you arrive back at the water's edge. Now hurry!"

Kagome's mouth gaped open inauspiciously and meant to ask further, but was silenced by the woman's finger upon both her and Kagome's lips. "Promise me! Promise me you will not look back. Promise me you will not let this," her gaze went to the sword, "out of your sight!"

Unaware of what else to say Kagome attempted to regain the courage befitting her age and sped off as soon as Eri left off back the way she had come. The darkness had fully come now and Kagome almost smiled bitterly as she glanced the moon shining down on the water's edge, but something within her made her stop short of he escape. Kagome, of all times, knew that she could not simply leave without knowing what had come of her companions. Without another though Kagome rushed back to the danger of the woods. The flashlight she held gave little assistance in finding her way to wherever she was headed. Growls once again could be heard behind her, but Kagome attempted to ignore them. Then, with a swift turn she reached an opening and at the same time a dead end. The growls heightened, but this time they had form. Slinking stealthily from the shadows were three large, wolf-like creatures, only they lacked the muzzle of one. Dogs—these…creatures, Kagome thought, were dogs.

"Stay back! I-I'm warning you." The creatures paid her no mind until Kagome remembered the sword and thrust it out before them, swinging it wildly in front of her.

Surprisingly the dog closest to her stopped his approach upon seeing the item within her hand, yet it looked now upon her and the sword, not with fear, but interest. Stepping forward once again, yet without snarling, the dog caught Kagome off guard and her back rammed into the exposed cliff that ended her escape. The dog stopped to howl, long and hard and had Kagome not been in the sort of situation that she was in she would have thought it the most beautiful sound she had ever been able to experience first hand.

The animal again closed the distance between her as the others now followed it until they all were exposed in the light of the moon. Kagome could see them all clearly now. The one in the lead, golden brown in color cocked its head curiously at her while the two gray ones behind it settled into a laying position closing off any escape even while they appeared to sleep. The brown one however showed no such submission. Its tail twitched inquisitively at her as it planted itself in a sitting position right in front of her, staring at her intently and only straying its gaze when looking behind him, past the others. Kagome felt as if the animal was waiting for something—_something_ she knew not.

"What do you want?" she asked, lowering the sword finally down to her side. This dog in particular bemused her and there was something definitely child-like about it.

The animal pricked up its tuft ears at the sound of her voice, but did not move further otherwise. Its mouth was slightly open and she had the absurd sense that it was grinning at her. Kagome then did the last thing she expected herself to do at that moment: she began to crouch towards it. She knew full and well that the creature could choose to identify her as a threat so she remained low, but still did not release the sword from her grip. The dog followed her progress until they were only a few feet from being nose to nose. Kagome's eyes then drifted as if awaking from a spell and stuttered back in sudden fear, but the dog, which had seemed to grow determined since her approach would not allow her to escape. It followed her carefully until its head hovered over her face. In the creature's eyes Kagome saw what she felt was a gleam of human intelligence, but as the crunch of footsteps—human footsteps approached from the shadows behind the wolves, it turned its head in annoyance before all three dogs gazed at the invisible figure that Kagome could not see. At first the brown-furred dog rounded protectively in front of Kagome, but in recognizing the figure shrank down in submission like the others. The three crept with tails curved under them out of sight until she was left alone again in the moonlight. Still, Kagome was not left in silence for long as a voice that caused her to tremble in more ways than one echoed towards her before her world went black.

"They seem to have grown attached to you quickly." Kagome blacked out right as the voice stepped into the moonlight so she had no time to gaze upon the face she had seen both in her dreams and in her nightmares of that night before her uncle's death. His towering stature and silver hair gave himself away, but Kagome would never hear the words he uttered, even after she would awaken as he lifted her limp form into his arms.

"You are more trouble than you are worth Higurashi, one in which I am tired of—A nuisance who will not leave and yet now you shall be one who will never return. I hope you have enjoyed your life up until now in this world—you will not be returning to it." With that the man left with the girl slung over his shoulder, the sword in his hand with the dogs following behind him at a respectable distance. Only they could hear what he muttered last to himself: "I will not let you."

-

-

-

_Please review if you feel so inclined to do so. I obviously cannot make you, but I will not say that it won't make my day. I hope you enjoyed it and I'll get the next update up as soon as I can. I'm working on obtaining housing and such for college as well as the work that High School still requires of me. Fear not though—I will finish this, it may just take me a few weeks. What do you expect though? . . . I'm writing this from scratch._

_-MickeytheMouse_

_p.s. just for fun, can anyone guess the identity of the small, brown dog that seemed to instantly latch protectively onto Kagome. _


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters of "Inuyasha" by Rumiko Takahashi nor do I own the world as put in place by Saranne Dawson's "Secret's of the Wolf."

**A/N: **I would like to give a **_huge_** thanks to my reviewers from the previous chapter, Carmen, larkagurl2, Archangela213, Sacruda Car Cactus, SessKagome1KaiHilary, Danielle, RoseDream, VarekaiSoleil, Jezi futhark, droaerion, and Chaos-and-Serenity.

Now onto the real reason you all are putting up with my chatter: chapter six!

-

-

-

-

**« Behind Ancient Mists »**

-

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Chapter Six**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-

-

-

When she awoke again, the torrent of sunlight came into the quietness of the room. Through the small window Kagome could hear voices both outside and inside, while delicious smells found their way around the edges of the door. Her stomach growled in anticipation, but she ignored it as she tried to settle through her own confused thoughts. Something was not right.

Kagome had been in the woods of the mountains, and somehow she had awoken to bedspreads and breakfast. She had either died or was dreaming. Her eyes flickered for a few moments before registering to the light of the room. Sounds assailed her ears once again and she immediately shot up out of bed, while sweat poured down her forehead and heated legs. Ayame. Eri. Ryota. 'What had happened?' Kagome wondered fearfully.

Tentatively, she got out of bed just as there was a soft knocking at the door. When she opened it, two women, strangely tall and young in appearance stood there smiling at her. The two women looked down at Kagome as one would a small child that could not speak. The women began to imitate the act of eating, and grudgingly Kagome smiled at them, nodding in accordance that she _was_ in fact hungry. Wherever she was, Kagome thought, the people there were strange… very strange.

Gathering her things together, Kagome with the lighting of a lamp finally received a full look at her room. The place was actually not a room, but rather a small house. It was very humbly made as if she was in one of the nearby villages, but those two women were nothing like neither the guides nor the other villagers she had seen.

Retracting back from the door a moment at the thought of again what had come of her companions, Kagome decided to face her fears, she only hoped they did not bite her back. She grasped the door and opened it.

The entering light blinded her momentarily as her hand upon instinct shielded her eyes, but once her eyes adjusted the widening in them still remained. All around her people were walking, talking, children were playing and the view was gorgeous. She was in a regular Paris, only much more primal, yet still holding the same charm and beauty. The village appeared not only on a hill, but was actually within the valley of the Dark Mountains. Green hillsides could be seen off in the distance, but still what caught her attention the most were the children—silver haired.

Across from her were many of them, but also among them were brown-haired ones. The silvers were clearly taller than the others and faster, but still the children played fairly with each other. The silver-haired children did not purposely show their dominance in strength over the other, yet nor did they let the smaller ones win. Much like a game of soccer, a small, burlap ball was passed between them. There was evidence of teams, but they were mixed. Growing more interested by the minute, Kagome made to walk towards them, but was interrupted by the two women again.

"No play girl. Now you eat. Then you see our Master—come girl."

The two seemed genuine, but the way they treated Kagome was easily gritting on her nerves, but with a growl in her stomach she followed them.

After a bit of a walk the women stopped in front of a large hut with a large cloth door that allowed air to easily pass in. One of the women entered inside while the other watched and made sure Kagome did not leave. Moments passed and the women came back out and she was quickly ushered inside.

Expecting a large table, piled with food, Kagome was disappointed to find that the large home was just that, one of the women's home. There were beds, a defined kitchen and social area. There were others inside and they looked upon her strangely, but she was pushed onward.

The women about her spoke, suddenly.

"What have you got there, Aya? She looks as if you've kept here with the pigs."

"I highly resent that sister, but that is precisely the reason I have brought her here. She needs cleaning up and something proper to wear before she is to eat."

"Oh! You're taking her to the tower, huh? Well then she must be the one everyone's talking about. The one Lord—"

"Silence." The woman, Aya, glanced back at Kagome before calling her onward with a hand. "His business is not ours so do not presume to know it."

"What? There are no guards here and that girl can't even understand us. Poor thing. I knew the people down the mountain were ignorant, but I didn't know they were dumb as well."

Kagome's fists tightened and she just about lashed out at the woman, but was drug away to the back. The woman they left could still be heard mumbling to herself, however.

"Poor girl. Poor stupid girl."

After Aya had led her into the back of the house she had rummaged through her own closet in order to find something that might be able to suit and fit Kagome. Finally a simple, long dress was found from one of the other rooms—apparently a daughter's. The dress was modest at most, but even them Kagome felt strangely like a doll and felt that now was a good time as any to speak to the woman. Her situation was getting strange enough already when she wasn't.

Kagome turned to Aya who was busy filling up the small tub with water, ever so often checking the temperature.

"Um. Excuse me—Miss Aya—"

Kagome noted how the woman froze over when she heard Kagome speak to her and slowly turned to her with fearful, deer-like eyes.

"What—What did you say girl?"

Surprised at the question Kagome blushed slightly and proceeded to speak her question again.

"I've been meaning to thank you, Miss Aya. I assume that this is your home you have me in now and so I thank you for your hospitality."

Aya's glazed eyes did not soften and so Kagome continued to try and lighten the mood.

"I—also thank you for the bed I was in last night. It was very nice of you to let me sleep in one of your beds."

The woman still starred at Kagome awkwardly, but piped in at the last comment.

"Oh! Well thank you dear, but—but that was not my room. In fact I didn't even know you were there until early this morning." There were a few moments of silence and then the awkward accusations. "You--you can understand me? Speak?" Kagome did not know whether to just be shocked by the remark or merely insulted. The woman did not give her the chance, however, as the glazed look dissapeared from her eyes. "Oh nevermind about that--still, I accept your gratitude."

With that Kagome was given a small hint of a smile. "Come now girl, you may talk and ask questions later. You must first have your bath and eat before you may go to the tower for your afternoon meal. Milord is anxious to see you."

"Your Lord?" Kagome questioned.

"Aye, the one that brought you here yester-night. You must have been through something truly horrible. You were clinging onto him so tightly even in your sleep."

At this Kagome sulked down embarrassedly into the water in hopes to hide her red face. 'This Lord,' she thought while submerged, 'must think me so fickle now. Ugh. Why am I always like this way in front of men, and now one I didn't even see!'

"Come now, girl, wash up." And with that Aya left the room and gave her some privacy.

-

-

-

The hours passed quickly as the now clean and fed Kagome began her journey to the center of the valley from the outskirts with her 'new guide,' Aya. After learning that Kagome could in fact speak, the woman seemed to be treating her better and less like a child, but the woman still did not leave her out of her sight much. Thinking back to the moment within the bath, Aya's mind of questioning finally got to her and the nagging thought was finally voiced.

"Girl? What is your name?"

Kagome, having grown strangely used to her company within the last two days answered her calmly and without reserve. "My name is Kagome Miss Aya."

"Kagome?" The woman mused. She seemed to have grasping that name, as it was not one normally heard within the mountains. "You—you are an outsider?"

Kagome stopped her trek and cocked her head questioningly at the woman. "Well, I'm not from the Dark Mountains if that is what you mean."

"You—you are from the city?"

Kagome nodded at this and continued on before quickening he pace so that she may walk beside the tall woman. Even after so many days this was the first time Kagome had noted her height, but noticed that unlike the tall men from the village her hair was brown like the shorter inhabitants. "Why do you wish to know— if I may ask?"

"You understand us."

The answer was quick and left Kagome completely shocked at a loss for words. She tried again to ask for clarification, but the woman seemed to be going at a faster pace and with no intention of explaining further. Several moments of silence passed before finally the brush and small villages gave way to a rising stone structure larger and more advanced than the small clusters of villages they had passed.

Looking from Aya to the tower Kagome asked, "Is that it? Are we here?" To this Aya nodded and signaled to what looked likes sentinels to the incoming walls. Kagome gasped the closer they walked. If the villages were full of people then here had even them with no comparison. All around were the tall, silver haired men. In one small area she squinted to find a gathering of them training. She could hear the slight clanging of swords.

"Aya here, as requested."

Kagome's attention spurred back to the woman and the man just barely taller than her as they stood inches away from the gateway into what was the Lord's specific grounds, the tower a few meters off.

The sentinel briefly gazed down at her before turning his sight back on Aya. "You are late," he replied coarsely.

"She needed a bath."

The conversation was in a strange way heated with an essence of calm as again the sentinel looked down upon her and in a moment that Kagome would remember awkwardly the guard learned down slightly and commented that she did smell better than he had expected. Finally the gates opened.

Turning her ear to the direction of the clashing swords, Aya attempted light conversation to the guard that was leading them in. " Lord InuYasha's practicing early today."

Kagome's eyes instantly widened and barely comprehended what conversation was contained there after. InuYasha. Kagome had heard that name before. The room—he had been in the black room. Kagome shuddered quietly, perhaps a small foreboding on her part.

"Miss Kagome I am to leave you now." Aya motioned her inside the doorway but made no motion herself to attempt to enter. "One of the maid's inside will see to you. Good luck!"

With that, the woman left and Kagome was rushed off again, only this time the atmosphere did not seem so inviting.

-

-

-

-

Upon the first step up into the second floor of the tower, all sound seemed to stop dead. A cold stone floor met Kagome and she was soon accosted into the main dining hall. A young maid confronted her and silently showed her the main room of the floor where a large mahogany table filled it. Kagome admitted to herself that the place was lovely, elegant where it was needed and humble where excess was not. Still despite the warm glow the inside seemed to imitate Kagome could not forget that this man was perhaps the cause of her uncle's strange death. He was perhaps the reason for her whole adventure there and she would not forget her cause.

With that Kagome was again reminded of what insinuations came with living in a tower. Aya had told her that she should be so lucky to stay there, 'like a princess' was the saying, but 'or a prisoner' was more like it. Kagome had noticed how the guards had watched over her everywhere she went and every step she took how their eyes narrowed and fists clenched. Yes—a tower was where they kept prisoners after all.

"Miss? Miss?" The young maid attempted to regain Kagome from her thoughts.

Kagome turned her gaze to her figure, yet she still barely registered the words that came from her moving lips.

"—and so my Lord has been unfortunately detained for the moment by a meeting with the surrounding councils. He has asked me to either serve you anyways or to take you to your room until the meeting is up. I'm afraid that could take an hour or so Miss."

Kagome replied that she would prefer to be alone first. She'd become aware of the unpleasant smell that still clung to her, despite her previous bathing. She gaped curiously at this woman who showed her into a handsome bedroom with a large bed, and then led her to another door that opened into a petite room containing a vast circular tub filled with steaming, fragrant water. Astonished to find such contemporary conveniences, Kagome turned to thank her hostess, but discovered that she was alone. Walking fully into the bathroom Kagome located a place for towels and sighing to herself grudgingly made to undress. It occurred to Kagome that she could always just refuse to come down out from the room, but she also realized just how many flaws also came with that plan. If this man did murder her uncle, Kagome did not imagine it would be very hard for him to drag a woman from the top room in the tower. She unconsciously shuddered at the thought.

It was then that Kagome became cu­rious about a second door located inside the bathroom. It could be a many number of things: a closet being the most obvious, but she was horrified to find it leading into a separate bedroom. Astray on the bed she saw through the doorway was an array of men's clothing and Kagome retracted away and pulled the towel she had closer to her upon instinct. She shut the door quickly and attempted to verify if it could be locked; it couldn't.

Her heart thudded rapidly in her chest as she thought about that clothing. Obviously the bedroom belonged to _someone—_and it seemed likely to her that it was—this 'Lord' everyone spoke of. Her anger boiled up anew at the thought of being so vulnerable to that who she considered her enemy. Kagome soon realized that should the situation arise that she would need some way to defend herself. True, the man seemed to be keeping her under the title of guest more than prisoner for the moment, but Kagome was far too aware how quickly such circumstances could change. Was it possi­ble that she could find a weapon there—a knife, or a lock at the very least? There would be the problem of course of concealing a knife, so perhaps something smaller.

Moving swiftly, she began to fumble through the drawers of a large chest that contained more cloth­ing. Nothing. Then she went to the big cabinet. Still nothing. Dragging a chair over to a small cupboard door high up along the wall, her fingers searched in the unknown darkness and in feeling uneasy at the time she had spent quickly grabbed and quickly closed around something; she drew it down.

The handle was sturdy, but the blade was very thin. She touched it lightly and jerked her finger back quickly. It was sharp—good. She licked her injured finger casually, wondering if she could clutch the knife in her pocket without wounding herself by mistake. She felt along the shelf again and this time came up with a slim leather sheath, fitted with a strap. Probably it was intended to be strapped to the ankle, but if she pulled away the strap, she could fit it into her pocket. Feeling much better now, she turned to climb down from the chair and froze. The all too familiar shape of her mysterious silver-haired man with silver hair—the Lord of the Dark Mountains himself was leaning against the open doorway of the bedroom, his arms folded across his chest as he observed her--smiling. It was apparent to her that he could have more than easily stopped her treacherous act, but he had not—only seeing her actions with amusement.

"Your dinner is ready, Miss Higurashi" he said offhandedly, gesturing through the door that connected her rooms to his. She just gawked at him. She'd invaded his bedroom and armed herself with his knife, and all he had say was that her dinner was ready? Was this man insane—or merely full of a tremendous self-confidence? Kagome did not know which alarmed her more.

-

-

-

-

_Please review if you feel so inclined to do so. I obviously cannot make you, but I will not say that it won't make my day. I hope you enjoyed it and I'll get the next update up as soon as I can. I'm working on obtaining housing and such for college as well as the work that High School still requires of me. Fear not though—I will finish this, it may just take me a few weeks. What do you expect though? . . . I'm writing this from scratch. I do hope everyone enjoyed his or her Easter._

_Might I also add that the little wolf was in fact little Shippou, but you'll see him perhaps in the next chapter. For those that didn't guess, don't feel bad—it's not as if the ir were a bunch of clues. He was more of an after thought anyways. Oh well, until the next installment._

_-MickeytheMouse_


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters of "Inuyasha" by Rumiko Takahashi nor do I own the world as put in place by Saranne Dawson's "Secret's of the Wolf."

**A/N: **I would like to give a _**huge**_ thanks to my reviewers from the previous chapter, Chaos-and-Serenity, Sessana the Bella Inuyokai, Nameless Little Girl, Carmen, sexy-jess, and hadaes.

Now, onto the real reason you all are putting up with my chatter: chapter seven!

-

-

-

-

**« Behind Ancient Mists »**

-

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Chapter Seven**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-

-

-

Somewhere not far from the tower within the village of the Dark Mountains, a young boy, appearing hardly into his teens, rapped gingerly on the shack he had been walking the past hour to reach. When a woman answered the door, smiles appeared on both of them. She invited him inside quickly and took his coat.

"Ah, I was wondering when you might stop by today. It's been at least a week since your last visit." Still with her back to him she laid his coat down by a nearby chair and routinely made her way into the next room, yet still close enough to where the could converse without straining.

The young boy, however, seemed ever at home as he roughly lounged on one of the many chair surrounding the living room and placed his feet up onto the small table in front, edging them into the crevice created from previous visits. "So what have you been up to Aya in my absence? Nothing I need to worried about is it? You know of course that if you ever get into trouble that I can help you—I've finally finished my first year of training you know." By now the boy was gleaming with pride in his voice as he stretched his arms behind his neck.

"That's right—I went to see Lord InuYasha the other day as he was training—you know I'm almost as good as some of the newer recruits?"

"Shippou." The woman's voice coyly brought his head back down from the skies as she offered him a hot drink, in which he accepted it greedily. "Shippou, were you sneaking off into the training grounds again? I've told you before that only those under his training are allowed. Now I know that you've always wanted to train like the others, but—well—you know the custom."

Shippou grudgingly cast away his drink and childishly crossed his arms about chest. In his mind he knew exactly which 'customs' Aya spoke of and this was not the first time he needed reminding of it. It seemed almost everyone he came across seemed to remind him of his place. He was not a 'white' and only whites received training and only whites were allowed in the tower—only because of his relationship with InuYasha as a very young child did he become the exception.

"Yes. I know, I know. I'm supposed to know my place and be happy with it. I'll forever be stuck in limbo between knowing what I can become and what I want to be. Aya, you know that as far back as I can remember I have always wanted to be part of the guard. I—"

Aya interrupted his lament with a soft hand on his shoulder. "Dear Shippou . . . I _never_ said that you had to happy with it." Grabbing him by the shoulders to face she wiped a growing tear of frustration from his eye. "You have a dream so don't you ever let anyone tell you to let go of it; not the elders, not InuYasha . . . not even me. You got that, now come on and cheer up, have some more tea."

Shippou simply shook his head as he slowly got up. He seemed solemn in his actions, but he forced a smile to his face. "No. No—I mustn't stay, I didn't even plan on coming here in the first place. No, I've got to go Aya. Lord InuYasha has invited me for some formal guest dinner or something—probably some new elder or something. I can't be late— again."

Aya thought silently for a moment and then suddenly sparked with enlightenment. "No— the guest isn't an elder. Actually, she is quite the opposite."

"She?" he asked interestingly.

"That's right. The strange outsider you helped locate in the woods a few days back. Hmm. I'm quite surprised you don't remember."

"Oh, that one huh? She was quite unusual, I would have figured the Lord would have collected her and I don't know . . . eaten her or something."

"Shippou!"

"Joking. I'm joking Aya. In any case that strange girl does seem like more fun than a grumpy old bag of fur. Perhaps—perhaps I will not be late today."

Aya was about to chide him once again, but turned to find he had already gotten up and closed the door, but not before she saw the large, mischievous twinkle in his eye. Shaking her head she headed back to her chores, heart in the task of cleaning, but mind back at the tower for both Kagome and now Shippou. She hoped would all go well. She knew Shippou meant well, but she also had no idea how InuYasha dealt with him; he would need to control himself in the presence of the Lord, especially with the girl around—yes, yes Aya knew all too well about the rumors. She could only hope for the best.

-

-

-

-

-

-

Admitting her defeat in the matter of following him downstairs for the afternoon meal, Kagome walked stiffly past him without a word. Arriving at the fully furnished table, he escorted her to her seat, those golden eyes never leaving hers, and then proceeded to pour the two glasses full with wine from a beautiful crystal flask. All the while Kagome glared heatedly at him, for not once did she forget her uncle and what his lack of presence and the land behind the mountains meant. Kagome had the instinctive feeling that if anything was responsible for the mysterious circumstances of her uncle's death it was his involvement with the Dark Mountains. He had found out some secret—something about the legend she had heard as a child. Even though Kagome did not believe that the legend held any element of truth, something told her that the Dark Mountains held the answer and this _Lord_ was the source if not the cause.

Still, feeling she should continue in her ploy of false friendliness, Kagome decided it would be best if she were to act the indifferent. Her mind began turning inauspiciously to the thought of being caught—like her uncle—with the knowledge that had killed him. Like the wife of Blue Beard the pirate from medieval folklore, if she were to attempt to open too many doors would she finally find what she wanted and yet least wanted to find? Would she somehow in her revenge act it unknowingly upon herself? If she was not to drink from the glass before her would it save her life or only cause her trouble—suspicions? Breaking free from her thoughts was the distinct clinking of the crystal glasses that plagued her. Yet in a desperate move Kagome picked up the wineglass and sniffed at it apprehensively, but when she saw him take a sip from own glass, she decided it must be safe and tried it herself.

The wine was wonderful, and when she lifted the cover from the tray, the delicious aromas made her almost weak-kneed with hunger. Her head tilts sluggishly against the palm of her hand that rested against the glass. The man across from her watched her every move. He was like a predator and she, the prey, but one of a different sort. She began to eat, deciding that two could play this game of silence as well as one. She concentrated on her food and care­fully avoided looking at him, although it was scarcely of any importance. She knew he was there—watching her. He knew she was there—also watching him.

The silence was broken only by the sounds of the fire and the clink of silver against china as she ate. She could feel that strange aura she'd felt when he came to the cabin back home, although it didn't seem quite so powerful this time—perhaps because he was keep­ing his distance. She ate slowly, deliberately prolonging the meal in the hope that she might find the time to figure out her own plaguing thoughts. It had been easy enough to picture herself demanding answers from him when she wasn't in his presence, but now that her chance had come, she was increasingly fearful. And yet, at the same time, she didn't want him to leave. This man was clearly her enemy—and a mur­derer to boot—and yet somehow she did not want him to leave; Kagome did not want to be left alone.

She started nervously when he suddenly moved, but he had merely walked away from the table to stand with his back to her at the tall win­dow. She noticed for the first time that despite his great size, he moved with an easy, strange sort of gracefulness, and as he stood at the window, there was an utter stillness to him that she found odd as well. She tried to sort through her impressions of him, knowing that was important. That primal aura def­initely still clung to him, but there was something else as well, something she couldn't quite define. She thought again about his failure to take the knife from her, and found herself rather wishing that he had. At least then she would have known that he could feel fear. She finished her meal and stood up, intending to announce that she was retiring for the night. He turned to face her, his rugged features shadowed in the dark part of the room.

"None of us here had any part in the deaths of you I friends," he said in a deep but soft voice. "I don't expect you to believe that now, but perhaps you will in time."

"You're right," she replied, lifting her chin rebelliously. "I don't believe it—and time will not change the truth. You killed him—or had him killed—to prevent the outside from finding out . . . _something _but it won't work. Others will come, demanding to know what happened to our expedition."

"Accidents happen; what makes you believe your people will believe otherwise?"

"What about the others—"

"We had nothing to do with that, either. The _two_ bodies will be returned safely and prepared for burial."

Kagome gasped inwardly. It had been a few days since the incident and she had not known what had happened to them—but death?

'_And what about me?' _She asked wordlessly, powerless in voicing those words before him. '_What do you aim to do with __me?__'_

He stared so hard at her that she had the sense he had heard the question she couldn't ask. The abruptly, he broke eye contact and advanced across the room to refill his wineglass. She backed up a few steps, the action wholly unconscious. He seemed not to notice. "You have not asked about yourself," he said with his voice hardly audible over the buzz of silence and the rapid beating of her heart.

"I doubt that I would get the truth about that, even if I did, so what good would it do?" she replied defiantly, a defiance that was belied by the breathlessness in her voice.

"No—no I suppose it would do no good," he whispered silently to himself. Taking his wine glass in hand he raised up as if silently mocking her in a toast. "I welcome you to the Dark Mountain's Miss Higurashi. I am the Lord of these lands and you _will_ refer to me as such. The Sesshoumaru name has passed through my ancestors for generations and I will not have it slandered." The man seemed lost in his own thoughts when he suddenly glanced back down towards Kagome amusedly. "I must admit I am surprised to see you here—not to say I did not think another would come after Jira. To be quite honest his knowledge when he left was immeasurable and was not without my knowledge. Yes." Almost solemnly and chastising, Sesshoumaru placed the goblet down and surprised Kagome with what she surmised as a hint of guilt upon his features. "I again assure you I did not kill him—though I cannot say I had nothing to do with his death. He knew too much and I foolishly let him go . . . as my brother did you." Lifting his head again Kagome frowned slightly despite herself for she saw again the tight visage of a ruler had again taken the place of the lamenting one before it. "You will remain here. I cannot allow you to carry the knowledge of our existence back to your world."

"No!" she wailed. "I will _not _stay here! You cannot force me to stay here!"

"You have seen enough of this place to know that you cannot hope to escape, Kagome. You will be treated as a guest, I assure you as long as you mind yourself. I cannot guarantee that all of my people will be friendly toward you, as few of them have ever had any contact with outsiders. Still, no harm will come to you. You're an artist. My people have a great appreci­ation for such talents, and you will certainly be wel­comed by the artists among them."

"I'd rather be dead than held captive here!"

His mouth curved momentarily into a smile. "Then perhaps I was wrong to have taken that decision from you."

She brushed away her angry tears. "Why did you? Why was my life spared?"

He stared at her for a moment, and then made a move as if to take her arm. She jumped back and he im­mediately dropped his arm. He ges­tured to the door.

"Come with me for a moment. I want to show you something."

She followed him out of the sitting room and down the hallway to the large reception hall she'd passed through earlier. He stopped in the middle of the room and gestured to a huge painting that hung over the fireplace. She hadn't seen them before.

"Her name was Kikyo. She was a princess about to become queen at a time when war was threatening to destroy her people. She came here beckoning the help of the Youkai—and drew my ancestors out of their long isolation."

Both pairs of eyes turned to the portrait in reference with wonder.

"Yes. The children of Kikyo and Sesshoumaru were not content to rule the empire they'd been given. They set out to conquer the world—or what they understood to be the world. Soon they were _called_ home; most obeyed and came back here. Those who didn't perished, along with tens of thousands of others."

"Sesshoumaru?" she asked, glancing from the man in the portrait to him; both were almost perfect likenesses as she was to the woman.

"Yes. That was his name. We're related, of course—and although I share his name none in our family have done so in over two generations."

Kagome turned back to the portrait. The man bore a vague resemblance to him, though it was mostly the silver hair. But as for the woman, Kikyo, her own resemblance to the portrait was uncanny.

"She has always fascinated me," he went on in a soft, musing tone. "She was a very strong and brave woman in a civilization that did not value such things in a woman."

It was then that Kagome understood—or thought she did.

Returning her gaze back to the lord, she voiced what was on her mind, hoping dearly he would take no offense. "So—Lord Sesshoumaru—I was spared because of my resemblance?"

To this he said nothing but suddenly straightened his back and made to force her, along with him from the small room and back into the dining area.

"Lord—?"

"I have shown you more than I intended to! If that is not enough answer for you then I will speak no further of it." Taking a small key from his pocket he locked the doorway and ushered her with his eyes backwards until her hands clasped desperately to the chair behind her. His response to her was nothing but cold. "I believe I interrupted you from your bath before our meal—if you wish to continue doing such I will not stop you, but . . ." Grasping her hand forcibly, Sesshoumaru took it and rendered it palm up to his face. Glancing down to her waist, he wasted no time in stripping the concealed weapon from her.

"Watch yourself Miss Higurashi. Such actions," His eyes referenced to the small blade he had taken in his hand. "will not be taken so lightly once you leave here." Getting even closer than before, enough so that his mouth was mere inches from her ear, he muttered his final threat and warning. "I will not always be here to protect you."

With those words he swiftly removed himself from their closeness and left leaving a flustered, blushing Kagome in his wake—that very same blade laid generously in the hand he had so powerfully grasped.

-

-

-

-

-

-

_Please review if you feel so inclined to do so. I obviously cannot make you, but I will not say that it won't make my day. I hope you enjoyed it and I'll get the next update up as soon as I can. Less that two more months and I'll be a free college student! Woohoot! . . . Aww. Who am I kidding? That's not exactly free is it? Oh well. _

_To the subject of this chapter I will admit that I had never originally envisioned incorporating Kikyo into this tale, but as luck would have it__—__in keeping with _Saranne Dawson's_ novel__—__ the main character is in fact identical to a woman she sees in a portrait, in a house she had never knew existed. It is strange how unknowingly these two stories have met in a parallel. Might I also add that I thoroughly enjoyed writing the little side bit with Shippou since, I mentioned him earlier and might as well introduce him into the complex conflicts of things. He really is an adorable character in the manga and anime, and I am attempting to keep that charm, if not maturing it a bit. You as readers may begin to see (if you have not already gotten an idea from the excerpt) that poor little Shippou is left out of many 'misadventures'. Like a child, even in this adaptation, he is pushed around and labeled the 'little runt'. You will increasingly see more of him as well as more in depth on what else goes on around the area's tower as well as learn about other aspects hidden in the mountains. Just for reference, however, the 'tower' as I call it is not a puny one-staircase enclosure, merely a circular, domed castle. I may not have needed to clarify this, but I suppose I have done so anyways. My 'Sesshoumaru' is not the rich Lord living in a glorious castle with thousands of servants, but a Lord who lives among his people, is not perfect, falls into rumor and does get dirty at times. I have never envisioned that for Sesshoumaru to be well-rounded character he can only be vainglorious and end it at that. Perhaps I have said too much and hopefully I have not given away too many plot hints . . . so to speak, but . . . well, I'm ranting. _

_So, sorry about the long talk. I hope you have enjoyed the chapter and if so it would absolutely delight me if you would chose to leave a review. Anyways, until the next installment!_

_-MickeytheMouse_


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters of "Inuyasha" by Rumiko Takahashi nor do I own the world as put in place by Saranne Dawson's _Secret's of the Wolf_.

**A/N: **This is definitely my shortest yet, but I felt this little added detail needed to be added, especially after the introduction to Sesshoumaru's reasons for sparing Kagome— plus at least _I_ think it's kind of cute. I would like to give a _**huge**_ thanks to my reviewers from the previous chapter, raspberrysorbet, spdsgirl, Eryn, lordsessylover, and tai. You all really flatter me too much—so keep it coming!

Now, onto the real reason you all are putting up with my jabber: chapter eight!

-

-

-

-

**« Behind Ancient Mists »**

-

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Chapter Eight**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-

-

-

-

In the Dark Mountain's younger days, the same frequent event occurred every night between the young lord Sesshoumaru and his father. The youngest son would be out and about, perhaps clinging to his mother, while the eldest sought his father out each night for a tale to sleep by. Sometimes they were human tales while others were stories of the Lord's childhood, but young Sesshoumaru's favorite by far was that of the Youkai curse. Although he knew well that the story was stretched for amusement and abbreviated for his digression, he loved it all the same. This night was no different as he quickly beckoned his father to tell it again.

"Please father. Tell me the story again."

The fairly older man's face contorted in an amused sigh that fought against aggravation as the daylight was quickly waning. Still, he sat beside him on the bed and began:

"For our people there has never been so great or as terrible a man as the very first Sesshoumaru. He was the one who first ventured up high into the Dark Mountains to seek out the infamous Pearl that in legend the great dogs had sought after for riches the human world could not ever hope to obtain. Since that time the dogs had kept a slow watch on the Pearl, which had been cast away when mankind attempted to use it, causing the ground beneath them to curse. This was merely a generation since our curse had begun and so the first Sesshoumaru was determined to win back his father's honor. Yet, the first Sesshoumaru, although a noble man, high in authority and well thought of—since he was prince of our people at the time— was in his later years a great boaster as well as a coward. He had grown timid and only when matters came to the passing of the lordship did the man achieve any sort of courage.

Of course he intended to get the Pearl, but you canbe sure he did not propose to take the trouble himself, for the great dogs that were known to guard the Pearl were vicious and had in fact been the very same to place the curse upon us. As you very well know it is our generational curse that causes us at sunset to change unwillingly and unknowingly. We as the males never know as the light begins to set when exactly it will occur and for how long or how painful—that is why you must continue your training, my son"

At this, young Sesshoumaru groaned at his father and unconsciously rubbed his bruising arms grudgingly.

"The training allows us some control over the changes and . . . if you train hard enough you may become as controlled as I, who can have a full mind when the change occurs and can call upon the form if ever needed." The man smiled down warmly at his young heir, but also in a slight frowning contortion upon seeing his youngest, InuYasha, peep in from behind the doorway and quickly run off. His youngest had always been skittish and had never achieved as much in his training—Sesshoumaru had loved the training as well as these tales, but even he was growing of age where he would tire of them.

"The first Sesshoumaru called together a huge crowd of his servants and fighters and instructed them what he wanted them to do. He gave them plenty of money for their needs and told them to be gone and not to show themselves again until they brought him the Pearl. Unfortunately he had called upon not his father's fighters who had knowledge of the curse, but of men from the nearby village—the lazy, and the undetermined, but swift and very skilled fighters. The men took the money hastily enough and went away, but not to find the Pearl. _What did they care about it? _They did not believe that there was such a thing, and if there was, they were very sure the great dogs were very welcome to keep it. They did not care to try climbing the perilous height, enduring the peril and then facing another from attempting to take it away from them.

Meanwhile the first Sesshoumaru was having a palace built for his princess. The princess had come to him from a far off land yet did not know of our curse—"

"She didn't know?" His eyes widened with wonder.

"No she did not, my dear son. Now on with the story—"

"But we are not supposed to venture to where the outsiders are . . . so how could he have fallen in love with one?" The child perked up with even more questions that made him truly appear years younger than the childish age of eight that he was.

"Well love does find us in strange circumstances, doesn't it, but in any case why do you imagine that law was put into place in the first place?"

He nodded his head as the small child before him merely made a slight 'o' with his mouth. "He did not doubt for one moment that he would win her, so he would have a house ready to receive her. He was ready to pronounce his love that night, but he still faced the problem of the fact that she did not know his—our secret."

"What did he do?"

"Well, once the house had been finished the first Sesshoumaru invited all those within the Dark Mountains to a huge ball and banquet—a truly foolish thing to do, for you see it was that very night that the fighters he had sent off would return and bring with them yet another curse, only this one was not so long lasting. The men that night came and soon distracted Sesshoumaru from his plans that night and while he was away talking with them, away from his love, he lost track of the time. It got late...got dark...got cold...and Sesshoumaru was still out. Then the moment that he had forgotten about came just as his princess came to him . . . and he changed before her."

Young Sesshoumaru now leaped up from his sitting position and stood on the offensive before his father. "I knew it! I knew that he could never be with an outsider! They never understand; they are nothing but stupid, lazy, judging, hateful humans!"

Sighing at his son, he softly called his son back to his side and embraced him. "Do not forget, my son, that we were once considered human too."

"So then—the Pearl really does exist? Did the first Sesshoumaru ever find it?"

"No, the Pearl is still out thee somewhere, but it also seems it is no longer on the Dark Mountains. The great dogs themselves seem to still be toying with us." With a grin he tightened his grip on his eldest and finally finished his tale. "So Sesshoumaru was forced to change before the woman he loved. He was immediately filled with fear that she would never love him now, but the Lady Kikyo was a gentle soul, one unlike ost of the humans, but then she had been raised more contemporarily than most of her kind. What I mean to say is, that she was a rarity and Sesshoumaru was truly blessed to have found a Princess—now Lady who accepted him."

"Father? Why, if this story has such a happy ending, did you say that the first Sesshoumaru was a terrible man?"

"Ah—so you did remember? Yes, That Sesshoumaru had done what none of us even today have been able to do. He was able to close the gap between him and the humans, which is not a likely task."

"But—then there is a chance that another one like her will be found?"

"I suppose there is always the chance, but it is like seeing a snowflake, recognizing its intricate pattern and finding its double during a storm. It is an unlikely dream my son."

Young Sesshoumaru's lips tightened and he looked on the verge of tears and laughter when he cried out confidently, "Then I shall be the second! I will find my own 'Kikyo' and truly be remembered as the leader who brings the worlds together and breaks this horrible curse!"

Both now wore grins, but while one wore an anxious smile, the other wore a sad one. "I wish you luck my son, but you must not forget your training—you must never forget your training."

As the story closed Sesshoumaru began to finally feel the sense of exhaustion wave over him. His father cast him into bed, straightening the sword by his side before swiftly exiting. "I wish you all the luck I can offer my son; you shall need it, for a search such as yours can only be found lost, behind a mist."

-

-

-

-

-

-

_So yes, not much to it, but the chapter is definitely going to aid future plot--and hey I threw in an allusion to the title. Hurray!_

_Also, today's my G-pa's birthday! Whoop! So—yes— can anyone say 'chapter dedication?' I can! _

_-MickeytheMouse_


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters of "Inuyasha" by Rumiko Takahashi nor do I own the world as put in place by Saranne Dawson's _Secret's of the Wolf_.

-

-

**A/N: **Now back to the main story—sorry about the wait. I would like to give a _**huge**_ thanks to my reviewers from the previous chapters, Chaos-and-Serenity, Estriel, oldestmaiden, ra, namelesslittlegirl, Lady Phyche, lordsessylover, spdsgirl, cocoke5, springscents, Danielle, midnightloon, and Kagz246. You all really flatter me too much. I'm so happy!

Now, onto the real reason you all are putting up with my jabber: chapter nine!

-

-

-

-

**« Behind Ancient Mists »**

-

-

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Chapter Nine**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-

-

-

-

-

Over the next few days Kagome's meals were served regularly, and a servant waited on her, but she did not trouble herself about them in the least. In fact she rarely ate and rarely exited the room she had been locked into. She was truly a prisoner, but it was also likely that it was herself that was making her one. Upon several occasions she had been invited down from the tower to meet with the lord, divulge in his library, anything the household could think of, but she had refused everyone. She imagined that most thought her to be mourning and many stated such to the wooden frame of her doorway and begged her to cheer up.

Kagome, however, was not mourning—or at least that was not why she acted so stubbornly over the last few days. Her rejection of every offer of freedom barreled down to one reason: to accept an offer would be to accept an enemy and she would give that man no such satisfaction.

The only person that had visited her openly by unlocking the doorway had been the lady Aya. She had spoke to the girl of her preparations to speak to the lord on her behalf and arrange that Kagome should stay with her instead of the tower. No doubt the reasoning she would bargain with would still be untrue to Kagome's true feelings, but Kagome also did not object to leaving so she never approved nor denied the prospect. Aya's last visit had been only a few hours ago, but the encounter had left Kagome restless. She knew that speaking to no one—including Aya who had shown her such kindness— would solve nothing, but the bubbling anger within her edged her to continue the silence.

Kagome knew from her window and the source of light it portrayed that dusk was soon approaching and as was her 'appointment' of dinner with that arrogant man that had imprisoned her and done, who knows what else; how she already hated him.

In a burst of energy she flung herself at the wall nearest the door and pounded and yelled, hoping dearly that her feat would aggravate every member of the household. She was angry and so she wanted to feel justified by having anger reciprocated upon her, but her captors had done nothing. The lord had not even come once even to her doorway, but instead simply sent a servant to quiet her and then to bring her food and once again give her an invitation to join him, which she always refused.

"For the last time—let me go! How dare you—now let me go or—or you'll suffer the consequences! I'll —I'll . . ."

Kagome's clenched fists loosened as they fell back down to her sides and she strode over to the bedside and plopped lazily down. "I'll just lay here, I guess."

She had worn a scowl for an hour after that, but it made her think several entirely new things. She had been lying awake turning from side to side for about an hour, when suddenly something made her sit up in bed and turn her head toward the door listening. She listened and she listened.

"The wind?" she said in a soft whisper. "It can't be."

Over the last weeks Kagome had gained a fair amount of knowledge about her dwelling: there were nearly nine hundred stone tiles from one wall of her room to the other, the tower she laid in was only one of three in the area and by far one of the largest, and that the tower was a vacuum in terms of air circulation. With the single opening of a window in her room the wind would whistle past her if the air direction pointed in, but today the wind was southerly and breeched on the opposite end of the tower. Even still, each time the wind circumstances had matched this one, when Aya had visited, upon opening the door just slightly that same hissing wind would be heard and when she shut the door it would cease.

There could be only one reasonable answer as to why she heard the sound now and it thrilled her with mischievous excitement: the door of her room was ajar. She listened for a few minutes and each minute she became more and more sure. Perhaps it was the fact that she was in a defiant temper, which made her bold, but her mind only wheeled of the thought of escape as she put her foot out of bed and stood on the floor.

"I am going to find my way out," she said. "I'll get myself out—I won't fall prey to him as my uncle had. I will get out!"

Vigilantly her fingers wrapped around the edge of the doorway and carefully pulled it toward her, but upon the slightest squeak she released the door as if it had burned her. Taking in a few deep breaths Kagome then wedged her way quickly in-between the remaining crack of the door and was delighted to find she had made it out without any further sound. Still, her tension was not relieved for now she faced the very room of her captor. Tall, and overbearing the doorway seemed to watch her every move that Kagome with a quick glance and a gulp hurried past it and hurried down the stairs to the main floor. All around her were corridors and the faint sounds of bustle. Remembering which led to the dining hall and which to the front doorway she was hesitant to choose them. Then Kagome remembered an opening she had seen with Aya. On the very far side of the middle floor was a small outside stairwell. It had looked unused then, so perhaps in her finding it she would escape and not be seen.

"Let me see . . . first one is to the dining hall, the second to the front — the right one . . . the third must somehow lead outside."

The corridor looked very long and dark, but she was too excited to mind that. Walking onwards, almost feeling her way her fingers suddenly felt that of a large doorway and noted it strange to have no lighting about it; if fact the doorway itself seemed quite gloomy, but cold air came from behind in--she could feel it-- so she pushed it open. The sight she beheld was yet another long staircase, but no light shone below. Still, curiosity that this may in fact be the way out edged upon her. Slowly she took a few steps in, but not a few feet in she began to tremble from fear uncontrollably and yet she knew not why. Then sounds began to flood her mind. Growls and howls, moans they were all too much so without another thought Kagome fled the stairwell she had begun descending and closed it back tightly. Her eyes were wide as she attempted to catch her breath.

'What was that place.' she wondered. It was not like the black room she had visited earlier in that it did not emanate a sense of finery and rich history, it only claimed that same feeling she had felt when she had spotted the wild dog back at the cabin. Wild, primal, and the desire to let secrets remain secrets: those were the emotions that what ever lay behind that doorway left in her. For a few moments her hearing again listened for the wind, but she heard nothing. Deciding she had been on the correct path before she continued along the previous hallway feeling her way around. Then, she began to see a dim light off before her and then a sound.

It became louder the farther she walked, but it was still faint. The wind. Kagome's eyes widened expectantly and her chest pounded enough to perhaps give way her position. The sound of the wind was close now—she could feel it graze her skin every now and then, but sometimes it stopped for a moment or so and then began again_. 'Is this the right corner to turn?'_ She stopped and thought. Yes it was. Down this passage and then to the left, and then behind the aged door where she could even smell the air behind it. She was so close and all she had to do was open the doorway. Now, up two broad steps, and then down the skeleton-like stairwell she landed with a thud as her bare feet hit the grass; she was out.

Wasting no time Kagome flung herself into the forest in search of anything beyond the mountains. She no longer knew whether she headed north or south, east or west, but as long as she remained away from the tower she would be temporarily satisfied. Running even faster now Kagome was becoming more awake every moment that passed in her solitude. She was beginning to like the emotions that ran through her from being out of doors; she no longer hated her surroundings, but enjoyed them. She could run faster, and longer, and she felt like a deer running from tree to tree. Kagome felt now like the wind and breathed it in as if nothing could stop her, but something did.

Over the last half hour she had again lost tack of her direction, but having been reared to her behind by a strange fortress she had not seen before the distance away she guessed was great. Covered in thick vines, it appeared to Kagome like some sort of enclosed garden or labyrinth. Whichever it was the sensation of curiosity took over and she located a door handle and pushed. She pushed it open very gently and closed it behind her, and she stood in the corridor and could hear a sound she had not heard there before, yet was used to hearing from somewhere else—from her world. The sound sounded briefly like that of clashing metal.

Yet again she met a closed doorway along her wanderings and upon opening found that it too branched into other corridors. There were doors and doors, and there were vines on the walls, so many in fact that each wall looked increasingly like the next. Surely no other woman had ever spent such a queer morning. It seemed as if there was no one in all the huge enclosure, not even a bird of flower, and that spooked her. What was it that would keep them away? After so many turns the sounds had fluctuated, but now the sound was strong enough that she could even pick up the soft sound of voices. _'This must be the last door,'_ she thought, so she walked to the door and pushed it open, and found her way out into a courtyard.

Now out in the open the sun shone even more brightly, but the sight of several men caused her to gasp and she quickly found the 'safety' of a small, nearby decaying structure--much like a small supply house that had seen its better days. There was a small window there to which she peered anxiously out from, hoping she wouldn't be spotted. She peered out more in awe rather than fear.

There were easily several hundred men and young boys out there, engaged in hand-to-hand combat. Some barely seemed the age of fifteen, but their look of aggression and tension hid it all; only their eyes, golden and shining betrayed their every emotion. Passion. Fear. Excitement. Power. She gasped as a man near her lunged at his rival, whose guard was just a second too late. Then she grasped that the blades were in fact blunted. Her eyes enlarged with curiosity, yet upon spying—even from her distance—a tall man with silver hair that stood towering above the rest and her eyes narrowed. She had almost not spotted him among the other silver-headed men, but she had.

Watching them secretly for some time, she realized that she saw in them that same easy, athletic grace she'd seen in Sesshoumaru. Moving still closer to the window, she scanned the courtyard. Many of the boys were facing in her direction, but the sun was striking the window and she felt confi­dent that they couldn't see her. So she moved from that window to the next one, which was closer to the first set of doors, hoping she could better spot Sesshoumaru. Instead she was only further reminded of the odd resemblance between each of the males present. Silver hair for the older generation was normal to her so perhaps Kagome had only inferred his age to be as such despite the youth his inner being presented, but these boys were young. The silver hair obviously had no effect upon age and for that Kagome was entranced with curiosity; she inched closer to the window, which was in fact large enough to easily climb through.

Every move, every motion they made was fierce and cunning, reminding her keenly of a wolf's ascension to its prey, but Kagome had not spotted the wild dogs foresworn of the area once. Her uncle in his writing had spoken greatly of them, yet there were none to be seen.

She frowned. The art the expedition had discovered in the underwater ruins had shown the dogs and people together, and yet she hadn't seen a single wild dog in all her wanderings in the fortress. In fact, she'd seen no animals of any kind. Surely it was just a coincidence. But now that she thought about it, she couldn't recall having seen any of the native people with dog pelts either. It was as if the animal did not exist there or at least in the sense she had expected: a source of warmth and food.

She was still mulling that over when the man, she had spotted with spite, again came into view. However, as he swung around and was close enough for her to define the certain features of his face, she was shocked to find that it was not Sesshoumaru whom she had been watching, but the one from the black room: InuYasha. Like the other men, he was wearing a light sand-colored, sleeveless tunic, but with red sashes to obviously emphasize his rank, along with loose black trousers.

Then—again he turned from her and had his back to her as he stood perhaps fifty feet from a large target that had been painted in bright colors on a large, well-stuffed satchel of some type. He turned to the boy next to him and said something, and the other boy promptly reached down into his boot and pulled out a blade like the one she'd taken from his cupboard: the one she in fact had in her pocket at this very moment.

He handed it to InuYasha, and with one swift and fluid movement he cast it at the target. Kagome's eyes widened as the stiletto struck the small red circle in the center of the target. The young boy hadn't even taken time to aim! Kagome found herself all at once unnerved, awed, and quite eager to try her own hand at the somewhat primitive weaponry. Once at a camp, while she was still in her early teens, she had tried her luck at the bow and although she was not a great shot—she did enjoy the sport.

After retrieving the knife, the boy repeated the throw several more times with the same result, then handed the stiletto back to its owner, who then pro­ceeded to do likewise. InuYasha watched him for a mo­ment, and then turned away, moving in her direction as he talked to some of the men. Every once and a while she was sure that his eye, keen as a hawk and just as sharp and unsettling had glanced in her direction, yet nothing came of it. Perhaps he had not seen her after all and yet she moved back a bit from the window.

As her eyes remained glued to him, Kagome saw that no one seemed to be showing him any defer­ence. If this was a defense force, he must surely be its commander, and yet she saw no indication of that other than his dress. He fought along side the others, teaching in combat. There were no privileges that he denoted himself as far as she could tell. She was wondering if there might be a different commander for the military, when suddenly he turned to stare straight at her, this time smiling.

"Miss Higurashi, how kind of you to join us—although I highly doubt my brother would approve." He spoke with such amusement in his voice that unconsciously Kagome flushed heatedly.

She took a few quick steps backward, poised to flee—then stopped. She wasn't going to run away from him. She refused to give him the pleasure of knowing that she feared him.

"I could care less." She knew she had spoken harshly and even though she believed InuYasha to have been quite amiable to allow her to go from the black room earlier she could not get that lord out of her mind. Her teeth grit and fingers clenched. She stomped her foot and yelled out despite all those now around her, "He's such a jerk, so I could care less about attending some stupid dinner!"

A moment later he appeared in the open doorway, silhouetted by the bright light. Behind him the men continued the, training with their archaic weaponry, evidently attempting to ignore the situation. "It is unwise to boast such opinions Miss Higurashi while here, even though I may also concur with the thought."

InuYasha smiled again as Kagome simply crossed her arms about her chest defiantly and protested, "My name is Kagome—just so you know . . . I don't particularly care for formalities." Again the sly visage came across his features as he ushered the boys off and on their way. "I could not agree more— 'wench.'" To this Kagome stiffened and her face boiled red.

"I do not agree with that term either!" she spat out.

"Well, no matter what you care for or not wench you are still one—I can see it in your eyes."

"See what!" Kagome was not slightly aware that the argument had turned slightly teasing, but nonetheless its topic irked her strongly.

"That you're a wanton—a spoiled brat." He provoked a look of thoughtfulness upon him before retorting with amusement; "You've never worked a day in your life have you?"

The silence clung to the atmosphere as InuYasha continued to laugh under his breath while Kagome only turned redder and redder.

"I've been working, meat and bone for months now—all because my uncle's dead! He's dead you hear—and it's all because of this place!"

Then, just like that the light mood surrounding them dropped hard and the silence arose and clung. Kagome could lightly see a look of remorse come across his features, but in her still dying anger she could care less. The thoughts now blurred through her mind and she felt more strongly than ever that she had fallen through a hole in time. Struggling against that disorientation, she lifted her chin defiantly, eyes hard. "I am quite aware that I am here to protect against some secret being leaked, and still I thank you for your releasing me earlier, but I will not stay here willingly for long. It makes no difference —my being here or not— the outside world will eventually come just as I have and when they do even your knives," She regarded the weapon he held, "and defense will be no match. You will be human against machine and you cannot fight that!"

In a somber, yet airy tone he replied, "Perhaps—but perhaps you have presumed that you do not know. You may soon find that we are more animal-like than we are human."

Kagome stood puzzled by the statement, but quickly disregarded it as she saw him stalking back off through the doorway she had entered. She hurriedly ran after him; with each step her anger and frustration depleted.

"InuYasha?"

He turned his head curiously back at her, just now sheathing the blade. "Kagome?"

To this she almost grinned, but the smile quickly sloped downward as her thoughts went back to her uncle. "Was—My Uncle spent his whole lifetime searching out this place. It was his dream—mine too out of the many times he told it. When he finally had the chance to come here he jumped at it. I'm sure you already know this, but after visiting that room . . . the black room, he wasn't the same. He was flighty and always looking over his shoulder. It was as if he had left the strong and independent uncle I knew back here. When news came of his murder I couldn't take it—it was as if a part of me had been ripped out. I suppose I came here somewhat to gain answers and revenge . . . but I also think that sometime or later I've realized that above even those I just wanted to find that piece of my uncle and me that had been stranded here."

She wavered slightly, but upon seeing his serious gaze and acknowledging that he was indeed listening, Kagome continued. "I must know InuYasha—I must know if you or men like those you were teaching killed him. Was it some of them who murdered my friends?"

The quiet hung for several moments and after so long Kagome even wondered if he was going to reply. She made a move to walk on without him, but the sound of his voice stopped her.

"I—I know how you feel." Truthfully InuYasha had not anticipated speaking on his mother once—to anyone, but somehow this girl had brought it out from him. The emotion in his eyes was evident, but no tears shed, nor did his voice crack. He had been taught well.

"My mother and father too died. I was small and as usual my brother was the one who had gained most of the attention all his life. I was always cast aside and even as my parents noticed this I had begun to purposefully distance myself from them. Even from the stories my father told I did not join in to hear them. They were all about useless dreams anyway. When they died my brother took leadership and again I was left out of the circle. Sure I have my rank here, but as you can tell," he showed her his hands which were caked with months of dust and dirt, "I have not been invited to the tower for quite some time."

Again the silence came, but when broken once more the subject was tightly changed. "I cannot tell you what has happened to your friends, nor your uncle. In fact I am not aware of any of us being involved, especially my brother."

"Forgive me if I don't believe you, InuYasha—any more than your brother would believe me if I promised not to tell the world about all of this."

"Then we seem to have reached a stalemate, you and our people. Neither of us is able to believe nor trust the other."

"I want to leave here!"

"I granted you freedom just barely before—I cannot do it again."

With that he began walking once more, yet Kagome with her eyes and mouth gaping wide did not notice as InuYasha rubbed his back tenderly. Unconsciously he was exposing a still fresh scar upon his back stretching from his waist to neck, like that made from a whip or claws. No, InuYasha could not defy his brother again.

-

-

-

-

-

-

_Wow! I did finally get this chapter out! I tell you what with finals and preparing for my English final (call it an essay writing palooza) along with going down each weekend to see my living quarters for college (it's still being built) I have had almost no time at all! Truly this has made me sad because I've been wanting to get this part of plot out for some time. I hope it turned out as well I believe it did. Graduation is coming right up!!! I'm so excited__—__and yet… when it does I'll be a 'Freshie' again. Oh well. _

_As always I'd love it if you'd review, but it's still not required. I wont hold back a chapter purposely__—__I might just be a little behind such as the case for this chapter. Also I wish to note that this story has officially been moved up to first priority, to those who haven't guessed. I still plan to work on my POTO fic, but I'll perhaps wait until summer is underway and spend my time right now on this one. _

_**-MickeytheMouse** _

_(Well, back to listening to Disney movies and soundtracks in French like a good little 'French-nerd')_


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters of "InuYasha" by Rumiko Takahashi nor do I own the world as put in place by Saranne Dawson's _Secret's of the Wolf_.

-

-

**A/N: **Now back to the main story—sorry about the wait. I would like to give a _**huge**_ thanks to my reviewers from the previous chapters, Crow Skywalker, lalaLisaXD, Carmen, Samairi, 1kenshinlover, Tearainy, and Illusion the Black Mage. You all really flatter me too much. I'm so happy!

Now, onto the real reason you all are putting up with my jabber: chapter ten!

-

-

-

-

**« Behind Ancient Mists »**

-

-

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Chapter Ten**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-

-

-

-

-

"InuYasha!" she cried indignantly like a crabby young child ready for a nap. "We've been walking in circles for hours and I'm tired—don't you know your way around?"

After so many hours in the forest InuYasha had gotten quite fed up with this little female pest and he had been trying to slowly lose her interest after walking so long. The two had not spoken the whole while, but to his great annoyance Kagome had suddenly belted out in a fit of song and humming. Immediately he had shouted at her angrily to stop, but she—of course— had not listened. He whispered, 'child!' under his breath quickly and had made to quicken his pace. Now in their present location, right in the middle of who-knows-where upon the Dark Mountains Kagome had ceased her yelling and the pain from her feet was finally getting to her—yet it had not been quick enough for InuYasha.

"Wench! You wouldn't be tired if you would just stop following me!"

"I can't just stay lost anywhere I please you know! I don't know my way around and you were the only one around who knew where in the world he was going—or so I thought."

"I'm not lost, so stop following me—and you wouldn't be lost in the first place, wench, if you hadn't left that stupid tower!"

"I told you, I'm not going back there!"

"And I say—'I don't care,' so long as you stop following me!"

For a time the words InuYasha spoke seemed to have taken affect, but before he could relish in the moment of hush, Kagome had piped up once again; he groaned.

"So you're his brother—huh?"

InuYasha slowly began his decent back to the main tower where he knew Sesshoumaru was bound to be expecting the return of his precious little hostage. When he had heard the muted howl through the wind that ears such as Kagome could not hear beckon him to bring her back to the tower he grew both excited and depressed all at once. To one pole he would soon be free of her, but to the other he would have to put up with her longer than he had wished. Before the call he had been set on leaping into an all out run and abandoning her, but—no—his brother's wishes had to come first, like always. Still lost in thought, he question caught him off guard and so it took him all of a few moments to grow in aggravation.

"That he is." He said nothing more after that, but Kagome was getting insatiably curious.

"Well—what's he like?"

"You're the one living with him—why ask me?"

"Because you two were children together!"

"More or less—but why so interested? Not falling for the lug are you?" His words were biting and seeping with sarcasm, which again gritted on Kagome's nerves.

"Humph! I liked you better when I saw you at the Black Room."

"Sorry to disappoint you." His voice had no sincerity in it, but the mood had slowly lightened. A small smile graced both their faces as InuYasha continued walking. His pace began to become faster than that of Kagome's own so on several occasions he had been forced to beckon her onward, while Kagome, herself, was distracted by the beauty of the landscape around them.

"Wench—hurry it up will you!" His tone was again playful, but in seeing she still did not respond he pressed harder, "Kagome, it's time to leave."

She quickly followed after him and only a few moments after they had left the training area Kagome followed InuYasha to a lone horse, old, tired and tied very tightly to its adjoining tree.

Upon seeing the woman the horse bellowed a low neigh, but other than that seemed in a complete comatose. InuYasha almost chuckled at the expression she wore at the sight of the beast, but chose instead to keep the calm for at least a few moments longer.

"Do you know how to ride?" he asked her serenely.

"Yes?" Her answer was unsure, but not because she doubted her abilities to ride, but more upon the circumstances the ride would involve-- there was only one horse and the old beast seemed ready to keel over any moment, much less support both their weights.

"Come. Myoga's a steady horse and he'll give us a safe ride—despite him being a bloody coward." He paused momentarily to motion to the reins, which he had tied more tightly than Kagome would have expected for a horse its age, much less a young one. "He has quite the abnormal strength when frightened. I've come to know the secret to keeping him calm when I'm present after him running off so many times. Still, no one else seems to be able to subdue his spirit like me."

Kagome grinned lightly and slowly extended her hand forward to pat the horse on the nose.

"It's a shame—really—I could have had a fine horse, but this brute's proved himself worth more than his trouble . . . plus I've seemed to grow quite fond of him."

With that InuYasha mounted and extended his hand to Kagome who took it amiably.

-

-

-

Back at the tower lord Sesshoumaru had been pacing rather flustered in the dining hall. He had known for hours now that the Higurashi woman was missing and after dispatching a message to his brother the lord very impatiently awaited both their return. The nuisance of a boy, Shippou had reared his head only but an hour ago, yet the lord still felt his high-pitched voice ringing in his head. Although his brother may have taken him in, as his own Sesshoumaru did not lightly show such grace to the boy who had finally reached the end of his childhood. The boy now more than ever was as hotheaded and spirited as many of the dark-headed males of his clan. The only difference was that the boy had taken on more traits from his brother than he would have liked, particularly around the woman. This—'Kagome'—was obviously intriguing to all in the Dark Mountains for it had been many decades since they had seen one last. It surprised him how easily his brother had taken a liking to her, and for that matter even Shippou. None seemed to mind her company, even her nuisance—except him, whom ironically was responsible for her presence in the first place.

Sesshoumaru still saw his position as one still yet unbeneficial to him as if his title were to be true to the current circumstances he would not be considered a lord at all, but a simple Daimyo. The outlanders had long encroached upon his family's land and as he was the only ruler for the mountains the term 'lord' hardly applied to him. When the lands were stranger and when warring clans as well as peaceful ones other than his own had been present it had been his father's rule—now he truly was a lord. Powerful. Strong. He had held so many qualities that he himself desired, but even in the coming years of his life Sesshoumaru had not got that which he most desired from his position: Respect. His father had always held himself with pride and not a one of the clan disliked him. For Sesshoumaru, he knew there was speculation about his leadership abilities and he even supposed that he would akin their feelings had he been in their shoes. The outlanders had always fascinated him as a young child and it was not secret to anyone of his near monthly visits to where only the call had brought him back.

The Higurashi woman held a particular interest with him above many of the other outsiders he had met—male and female alike. She was intelligent and spirited, but more than that—the moment he had seen her as he walked into her uncle's debut report he noted just how remarkably similar she was to the old portrait. He still pondered himself if it truly was that childish dream from his memories that had caused him to take the woman in, but it was not pity. If anything it was responsibility; He felt certain protectiveness over her, yet it did not stem to his liking of her. Kagome may have won the hearts of most of his clan like he had not been able to, but still he despised her. For no reason at all he desired to have her with him yet, was disgusted with the thought of her all together. He feared what the elders would do and say once they attended the festival within the next week. There was no doubt there would be trouble, but his concern not only stemmed to the woman, but also to himself. Over the past few years the elders had shown a serious threat to him especially, both to his position and physically, but he would not worry about the future now.

Slowly his pace came to a stop and his gaze went to the nearest window, as did his feet. His slender, yet rough fingers clamped tightly around the stone edge ass he whispered lightly to himself, "They're coming."

-

-

-

It seemed after the long time on the horse Kagome had embarrassedly slipped into sleep upon InuYasha's shoulder only to be awoken what must have been at least an hour later as the hooves hit hard rock. The grassy valley had been passed and now the small journey farther up the mountain was left to the journey. They seemed to be taking the back roads to get back as Kagome had certainly not gone such a steep path.

InuYasha nudged her lightly as the path grew steeper and her grip began to slip, but despite her tired eyes the sight that befell her caused them to snap open. The air was moist all around as a thick mist covered the outer rim of the mountainside they had just breeched. The sun had begun to set and the wind had suddenly died; yet the area was not spooky, merely mysterious. The Mountains looked fresh and new, as if they had just risen from the ocean, yet it had not rained; the mist itself seemed to have the whole area glowing.

Kagome then remembered the horse, which she had originally anticipated as worth less than the common mule, proved to be very comfort­able, as did the big, curved saddle. Minutes more passed as greenery of trees and an area similar to what she remembered traveling by earlier was finally spotted. The openness tapered off and they entered into a tunnel of trees, the largest Kagome could ever remember. The air was much cooler there, and fragrant with the aroma of the dark firs that pressed close to the trail. Kagome began to shiver from the cold air, and asked him to stop so she could put on something warmer. Grudgingly InuYasha halted, but he felt the strain of the call harder within his chest the longer that he waited. He removed a knitted tunic from the saddlebag, and placed it within her awaiting palms.

Kagome tried not to let herself be affected by the haunting beauty around them, but she soon suc­cumbed to it. Deep ravines lay in perpetual shadow beneath ancient trees, and here and there she could see traces of snow, even though it was by now mid­summer. The remaining sunlight clung to the tops of the trees like a pale, gauzy covering, and birds flitted about, filling the silence with their calls.

Then, as they rounded yet another sharp bend in the trail, she saw it! After all the time being within the land of wolves and not spotting a single one since her capture . . . she saw it: a wild dog, obviously a mother with two cubs. The animals were trotting along the trail, and turned to face them. Instantly Kagome bristled in shock as her mouth ran dry at the sight. Her gaze jumped back and forth in fear and anticipation as the wolves made to cross and perhaps stop right in front of them, but InuYasha acted as if he had not even seen them. Kagome knew how ferocious mothers could be when they were defending their young. Again she cast a nervous glance at InuYasha, who still rode beside on and merely slowed his pace, not even the horse seemed nervous.

The she-wolf nudged her cubs out of the way, and then stood waiting for them to pass. After they did, Kagome turned in the saddle and saw it trot off down the trail, followed by the two cubs. She meant to question him about their appearance, but after spying the hard look InuYasha had given them and as he continued to glare on in front of him she thought it best not to even mention it.

"How much farther?" she asked him, breaking a long silence.

"We will be within the sight of the village within a few moments," he replied.

And now, for the first time, she faced the prospect of seeing Sesshoumaru again. The man was a stranger to her, and yet he held the key to her future. She shud­dered, thinking about the power he had over her— and she hated him for that as well. The village came into sight and once they entered in Kagome noted immediately how the slow-moving village seeped in the heat of a scrambling uproar. Dark figures moved about in the courtyards and in between the small homes, where more fires burned in smaller cauldrons set amidst trees and gardens.

"InuYasha?" Kagome began to question him about the peculiar circumstance of the village, but was quickly interrupted, as he already knew what she was asking.

"They are preparing for the annual festival that begins late next week. Usually preparations would not begin until a few days before, but this is an elder year." At Kagome's inquisitive look he elaborated. "Every year we hold this festival, but only every other do the elders—powerful Daimyo from the long-gone villages to the mountain east of here—come to attend. Before your kind began building farther outward, our people held close ties with them, but now without true homelands they mostly wander and come by every other year for several weeks to restock on supplies, but mostly to scrutinize my brother. You'll have to get the details from him when we return, but I know from overhearing a conversation he held with one of them last elder year that quite a few of them are out for his position as lord. You see Sesshoumaru is only lord by birthright, for without it he is only a Daimyo just as them, only he has a homeland. Only one of them has ever resided within our borders for the means of staying, and that one is the pitiful creature that my brother calls a servant: Jaken. I'm still not sure why he keeps the old guy around, for even now he is not fully trusted."

Suddenly the horse came to a stop in front of the tower she had escaped and only then did the realization come in. InuYasha had seemed so hospitable she had not fully registered where he had been taking her, but as the lord himself was waiting outside with a stiff lip, Kagome crouched off the beast sheepishly and waved InuYasha goodbye. The lord was not pleased with her and that was obvious, but Kagome had not gleamed him to be the type of man to hit, still she was sure to receive a verbal lashing at the least.

-

-

-

-

-

-

_Well, so I did decide and was able to break this chapter in half. The second part should still be up sometime on Monday ,however, so none of you have to wait too long!_

_p.s. thanks for everyone who picked out the mistake to where I misnamed Kagome . . . I have no idea how that happened, but I guess that's what happens when you rush to update before heading off on a day-venture's vacation. Heh. _.' _how embarrassing_

_Hope you like it and please review if you so wish it__—__it would surely make my day!_

_Truly yours,_

Mickey-the-Mouse 


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters of "InuYasha" by Rumiko Takahashi nor do I own the world as put in place by Saranne Dawson's _Secret's of the Wolf_.

-

-

**A/N: **Now back to the main story—sorry about the wait. I would like to give a _**huge**_ thanks to my reviewers from the previous chapters, Crow Skywalker, larkagurl2, Carmen, mangafreak16, Fluffy's Lady, Jerabear, and SundayBlackbird. Also thanks to Rhys Enigma who took the time to also help me with some proofreading issues I've had. (I tell you, senioritis is awful! . ) Thanks again to everyone—including my readers—you all are really too much for me: flattery, constructive criticism, encouragement . . . I'm so happy!

Now, onto the real reason you all are putting up with my jabber and sentimentalism: chapter eleven!

-

-

-

-

**« Behind Ancient Mists »**

-

-

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Chapter Eleven**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-

-

-

-

-

For a while, the wind blew silently and the two: Kagome and Sesshoumaru, continued to gaze at each other longingly; Kagome longing to run away from his cold eyes and Sesshoumaru longing to squash something. Still, neither reacted to the other . . . that is until InuYasha was completely out of sight.

Kagome looked back suddenly the direction she had come and then back to the lord who now stood a few steps closer to her upon the steps. She noticed how his gaze had softened slightly but he did not smile and his eyes were certainly _not_ merry. "Follow me," was all he said and enraptured by the complete strangeness of it all, Kagome did as she was asked. There was no secretive hand motioning forming shapes like the ones that had haunted Kagome's dreams, just a light request hidden behind his stiff, molten eyes. As they rounded the tower only halfway to the rusted old exit she had used to escape earlier, Sesshoumaru stopped suddenly at what appeared to be a normal portion of the wall. He gave a light knock and what appeared stone opened up to the bustle of the kitchen. Steam and smoke poured out from the newly open doorway as well as the most delicious aromas, enticing both their anxious stomachs.

The round woman that had opened the wall for him lowered her gaze briefly before formally requesting what he would like. "My lord? The kitchen is almost ready to serve the evening meal—shall I tell the kitchen staff to prepare you and your guest for dining?"

Kagome watched Sesshoumaru closely and although he did not smile towards the woman, his eyes had not regained their coldness. "That will not be necessary. Miss Higurashi and I are headed out tonight, so would you kindly provide us with some of your finest cooking for our short journey?"

The woman's' eyes widened excitedly; she bowed lightly before him and gently shut the doorway with his consent. "Right away my lord!"

Once the door had closed, Sesshoumaru headed off only a few meters away into the shadows, but brought out the finest looking workhorse she had seen her entire stay in the mountains. She had seen several pictures of stallions and many other thoroughbreds from other lands, but while those were flashy, the horse Sesshoumaru now led towards her was equally as stunning, but ruggedly beautiful. The horse was made for the steepness of the mountains, but never wavered in class. _'This must be the horse InuYasha had spoken of so enviously,_' Kagome thought.

"Lord Sesshoumaru . . . are we to reach this destination by horse?"

The man seemed to ignore her completely as he continued to bring the horse closer to the tower. Finding a pillar of wood, which she had not previously noticed, Kagome saw him tie the creature to it and instead of mounting it he merely took from its satchel two warm-looking wool blankets. Still, he did not hurry to answer her question, but in somewhat a response to her wonderings he replied, "It's getting cooler—we will need them."

After settling the blankets into his arms and flinging them across his back leisurely, he turned again to the doorway hidden within the wall just as it opened. He took from it a large basket that Kagome assumed was filled with food and handed it to her. At first the load was heavy for her, but after repositioning it aside her body her balance tapered out and the two begin their walk, Sesshoumaru leading the way and Kagome blindly following.

This of course had happened close to a half hour ago and by now the two had found themselves again deep into the woods. Kagome spied what looked like yet another courtyard entrance similar to the one she had found InuYasha in, but they began to pass it assuredly. After such a walk Kagome had felt herself relax—as much as she could in his presence. Attempting to form something of a conversation, she turned to the courtyard.

"I found InuYasha teaching combat to many young boys in a courtyard like that before he brought me back here. What is its purpose here, lord Sesshoumaru?"

Kagome over the walk had relaxed—yes—but as the sound of a light chuckle echoed from the lord's throat she had not realized just how much she had. _'He's laughing?' _she thought,_ 'That does it—he's going to kill me . . . he's brought me out where no one can help me, and he's going to kill me!'_

"So— my idiot of a brother hasn't spilled everything involving these Mountains?" His eyes glistened in sly mirth as he faced her. "Well, then I suppose I should tell you this now before we reach our stopping place nearing the clearing up ahead. Miss Higurashi—I will tell you now and only once—these mountains are not the calmer world you are used to back down there with your friends, and what may appear is left of your family. Do not confuse this place with your own. These mountains are not safe here for you if you attempt to run off again; only perhaps the main tower and our current destination are perhaps reserved and assured safe havens for you."

Slowly the treetops cleared to reveal yet another tower, this one remarkably smaller in width than the main tower, but towering with the treetops in far greater height than it had. What remained most strange, however, was that no windows assailed the structure except for a few small openings near the top. "Ah—we're here. We will continue this conversation later, for now we climb."

If Kagome's emotions had been jumbled before they certainly were now. Sesshoumaru, the 'heartless' lord who had imprisoned her and whom seemed to hold the embodiment of ice was treating her differently than he had before; he seemed almost hospitable while still seeming a jerk all at once. He baffled her and so she foolishly gaped her mouth open to question him. "But . . ."

His eyes tightened at her muttering and this time repeatedly coldly, "I said, we will talk later." The sudden harshness piped her down into submission and he smirked lightly. "Now, walk woman." He held the short, wooden doorway open for her and she was forced to duck her head slightly as the lord did so after her.

'_So much for being hospitable . . . at least he held the door open for me.'_

Although the tower seemed tall, Kagome was greatly surprised as to how easy a climb it was. The steps were numerous, but not daunting. Halfway up they reached a small door and Sesshoumaru rested his palm upon it, yet seeing her attempts to enter he halted her with a tight grip onto her shoulder.

"That is a separate room than where we are going. You are never to enter into that room—do you understand me?" The grip in he shoulder seemed to tighten with every word and the cacophony of each ending sound hissed out from his mouth. Only when Kagome made a light gasp from his grip did he release her and nudge her along. Many more steps followed and the spiral effect had only just begun to cause Kagome to become dizzy when, moments later than when they had passed the _forbidden door_, the top had been reached. Just feeling the wood of its doorway Kagome was remarkably shocked that how cool it was to the touch, compared to the rest of the tower.

Sesshoumaru placed the wool blankets from his shoulders down except one, which he wrapped around her and then preceded to wrap himself. He took a pair of keys from his pocket and opened the door. Amongst the jangle of keys Kagome muttered a soft, 'Thank you' that she was sure he had not heard, but a small twinkle in his eye that she did not see revealed that he had.

The room was small and beheld only one small fur rug in its middle, the first of its kind that Kagome had seen. Around the walls were the small openings she had seen earlier, but only now could she notice from her current height that in the direction of each opening was another tower far off in sight. Still, the reason Kagome was thankful for the wool blanket was not because of those windows, but because the tower in fact had no ceiling whatsoever. There was evidence that the opening could be shut as hinge-like mechanisms could be seen at the rim of either side and two large planks of wood lay on side of it, but in its current position now, the tower was exposed to only one thing: the stars.

Kagome gasped in realization. He had brought her to an observatory tower— and by the look of it, his own private one.

"Miss Higurashi, as we are now here— we may dine, unless you wish to further grace me with the sound of your growling stomach."

Blushing on instinct, she found a seat upon the soft fur and gently opened the basket and passed its contents to him, whereupon he generously relayed it back onto her once he had found his fill.

The meal carried on leisurely as both chose to enjoy the silence as the stars remained their amusement, but soon Sesshoumaru grew restless and knew that it was time to continue that which he had started.

"Now then—Miss Higurashi . . . we have finished our meal and it is now time that I finish what words I had begun." He waited for her to swallow her last bite and gaze up to look at him before he continued. "These mountains are not safe here, especially once the elders arrive—I assume my brother at least has mentioned the festival to you?" To this she nodded. "These elders are not my people and as such they will not always respect my wishes to not have you harmed. These men are outside my control to that degree—if they find you unattended by myself, InuYasha, Miss Aya or anyone else that I trust most around you, they may just kill you. Even the young ones within these mountains are not adverse to this effect—why else do you believe them to be the ones my brother has taught to fight?"

Kagome almost believed his reasoning except one aspect did not add up; True—InuYasha taught the young boys defense, but only the silver-headed ones—only them.

"Your brother—he teaches them to fight . . . but why only your people that have silver hair. There are many—perhaps the majority of your people that do not, both male and female— why are they not chosen for the honor?"

As she turned back to him, she knew that for one brief moment, she'd caught him off guard. It was an observation he hadn't anticipated. Finally he merely nodded, offering no explanation.

"Why is that?" she demanded.

"It is tradition. Those with silver hair like mine and my brother's are supposed to be . . . favored . . . we share a destiny the others do not." He chose his words carefully and then said nothing more.

"Destiny? What destiny is there in segregating your own people?"

To this he remained silent and chose instead to redirect his gaze to the few stars that had begun to appear.

"Is the leader always chosen from among the men with the silver hair?" she asked curiously.

"Yes, but not for the reason you think. The leader is chosen generational as my father before me and his before him all held that same silver hair—all back to the first Great Sesshoumaru."

"You're not telling me _all_ of the truth, _lord_ Sesshoumaru. What about the wild dogs?"

She saw him become rigid briefly, and a bone-deep chill ran through her. She yearned to take back the words, though she wasn't sure why. But it was too late, so she pursued further.

"My uncle and I found relics beneath the sea, and they showed these dogs living with people. You must have kept them as pets at one time."

"No. We do not keep pets of any kind."

"But you must have trained these wild dogs at least then," she persisted, fighting the growing coldness inside her. "A pack of wild dogs prevented me from—"

"These dogs are sacred to us," he replied in a clipped tone, made callous by his accent. "We have a ... unique relationship with them."

"Especially the silvery-white ones?"

"With all the wild ones—but especially the silvery-white ones." Then he turned abruptly toward the door. "I—I must return to the men."

Kagome's chill ran deeper momentarily as child-like fears of the dark and monsters under her bed crept in. Shaking her head to remove the thought from her she repeated to herself,_ 'My uncle couldn't have been right about this . . . he couldn't have been. The Youkai people are just strange and aloof . . . really attached to wolves__—__but not werewolves. The people can't be__—__'_

"Now—" his tone while still clipped held the calmness as one desperately trying to change subjects. "I believe that is enough questioning for now. There are many things you will not understand Kagome, but as for this tower . . . you may come to this room anytime you like."

Kagome's eyes bulged at the thought of such an honor—it showed that he trusted her. Perhaps he was foolish to trust her, but remembering the calm attitude he held that first night when she had stole his own knife, she highly doubted that he was foolish. If anything—she was the only one with anything to worry about.

"I will be gone for training this next week with my brother InuYasha and his young men. We will be returning prior to the beginning of the festival, so I will see you again then."

With that he rose from his relaxed position and made for the doorway. "Miss Higurashi, unless you believe yourself cocky enough to find your way back in the dark, I suggest you follow me."

-

-

-

-

Days had past and Kagome had seen nothing of Sesshoumaru, or InuYasha. She assumed they had already left for their training as most all the young children with silver hair were no where to be found. Since Sesshoumaru's words to her, Kagome had resigned herself to visiting the observatory tower quite often, but today she would find her circumstances in visiting to be fairly different.

"Miss Kagome!" Aya shouted back at her, temporarily distracting Kagome from her work hanging lanterns and all sorts of confetti strands.

"Yes, Miss Aya? I'm almost done here with these decorations—do you need anything in the kitchen?" Kagome again saw Aya appear from the cooking hut only a few meters away—still close enough within ear's reach.

"We're a little low on herbs. Would you be a dear and go find me some from the garden—the one near the lookout tower you've been visiting?"

"I'd be happy to," Kagome smiled, "but I'm not sure I know the way completely."

"That's alright." Her speech abruptly changed directs and pitch, as she seemed to be conversing with someone inside the hut before calling back to her. "I've got a friend in here that can come with you and show you the way!" Again silence except for the light clanging of pots and the hiss from steam was heard until a small little boy, with brown hair appeared out from the doorway. Spotting her he glistened in excitement and immediately ran to her.

"My name is Shippou! Miss Aya told me so much about you when you first came, but I haven't been able to see you—me not being one of the guard and all, but I'm so happy to finally meet you Miss Kagome!"

Although he appeared quite young— barely younger than many she had seen as part of the 'white' guard—his height came nearly to her chin. He was tall for his age—like most of the people Kagome had noticed in the clan. He grabbed her hand and quickly led her along.

After they had walked for a good distance, Kagome asked the boy beside her, sweetly, "Could we go up to the observatory tower as well? It doesn't appear to be too far from the greenhouse." She wanted to see that spectacular view again she had seen weeks past, only this time in broad daylight.

To her surprise, Shippou shook his head. "We'll have to ask the lord before we can go up there. The tower belongs to him. Oh—but he's still off away with his training isn't he? No one goes up there without his permission, except for the ones who signal—and they go at set times."

"Oh, but he's given me verbal permission to visit anytime I like—" Kagome grinned broadly. "I just wanted you to come along with me—company, you know."

Shippou's face glowed with confusion and doubt as he carefully muttered as if he believed himself to have not heard properly. "_The_ lord has given _you_ permission . . . as in you may go unaccompanied?"

Kagome grinned and rolled her eyes playfully at the young boy before furrowing her brow in curiosity. "Of course I can go alone—why?"

"Well . . . it's just I've known the lord to enjoy his privacy and I'm sure he would have never agreed to have strangers wandering where they are not supposed to . . ."

Suddenly realization dawned on Kagome and she grinned to reassure him. "Oh! You're worried about that first room aren't you? Heh, don't worry a thing about it—I've been warned. It's not as if I have a key anyways."

Shippou nodded. "Oh—well in that case we can go up there while he's gone. Sure!"

"Where have he and the others gone in the first place?" Kagome asked curiously. "Sesshoumaru said that the defense force would be away from the fortress for some time."

"Lord Sesshoumaru," the little child stressed his title, which only made Kagome grin at his antics. He obviously held a respect for him, but that did not mean that she was to that point yet. "And lord InuYasha always go out with the guard just out into the mountains—almost the very tip of the tallest peak this time every year. Still, he should be back anytime— what with the festival only days away. He has to come soon to meet the elders—they've already begun to arrive."

The two had begun to talk so freely that they hardly registered where they were and as Kagome and Shippou made their way around one of the areas of greenery, that separated the various por­tions of the courtyard, they came face-to-face with a small group of the visiting elders. They were dressed in the same black clothing and each wore a single gold chain with the piece of black rock that she now recognized as being nothing more than the stone that was all around her here. Kagome's breath hitched as the words spoken to her earlier recounted in her mind: the warning. Was she to meet up with an elder she could be killed if a proper escort was not with her and Shippou was just a child.

The elders stared at her as well as Shippou, and their ex­pressions indicated the first true hostility she'd seen since her arrival in this place. Kagome, however, was surprised to see that these people were nothing in appearance like that of those she had met on the mountains. She had expected them to be whites, just like Sesshoumaru and InuYasha, but now she realized that they were neither that, nor did they hold the normal Youkai brown hair. Their hair shone as black as hers, but they were not from her homeland. They, like the Youkai people, were otherworldly and their very presence spooked her. Still, she would show them no fear, especially not in front of a child.

She lifted her chin and stared right back at them as Shippou tugged at her arm and reminded her that they had a long walk up to the greenhouse. Slowly, Kagome took a few steps back in the mindset to leave, but the familiar sound of fury stopped both her and Shippou. Then, Sesshoumaru appeared in the open archway that led into the central portion one of the many gardens. Kagome's gaze shifted to Sesshoumaru in time to see him look from her and the young boy, to the visiting elders again with a very grim ex­pression. The elders immediately looked again at them, this time fearfully, and then turned away from her and bowed to the lord. Sesshoumaru favored them only with a brief nod before turning to go back the direction he had come, which seemed to be off in the near direction of the main tower. The elders Kagome and Shippou had spotted had to scurry to keep up with his long strides.

"He doesn't seem very happy to see them," Kagome remarked as they walked on.

"He isn't, but they're here for the festival and at his order; they wouldn't come otherwise. Sesshoumaru is far less tolerant of them than his father was when he was leader." Shippou pressed his lips together as he slowed momentarily to gain his bearings, but then brightened, as it appeared he spotted their destination already.

"Then why did he summon them?"

Shippou offered a shrug. "I don't know. No doubt he has some business with them." Giving yet another sly grin up at her he replied, "It might even be about you." Kagome grinned lightly at this, but on the inside her stomach curled at the thought for she indeed had also thought about that. What the child did not know, perhaps, is how foreboding that thought was.

She thought about the elders, as they began the long climb up to the greenhouse, and she belatedly realized that while they certainly weren't pleased to see her there, neither did they seem at all surprised. Clearly they must have known of her presence somehow and to that effect she felt like a burden to all those around her.

A short time later, Shippou pushed open the big doors into the greenhouse, and warm, humid air filled with a alluring mixture of fragrances and rich, moist soil rushed out at them.

"We grow some things in here year-round," Shippou explained. "But most vegetables are grown outside in the summer months."

They strolled along the neat rows of raised beds, with Shippou pointing out the various herbs and ex­plaining their purposes. "My father told me before he left these mountains that centuries ago, the elders made their living by trading the herbs we gave them for the other things they needed. They wandered all over, from peak to peak and valley to valley, selling their herbs and picking up information for us."

Kagome walked over to the wall of glass and rubbed away some of the moisture, then drew in a sharp breath at the sight. The Dark Mountains had always seemed like they marched off forever and it seemed their snow-covered peaks were always lost in mist.

'_What a delightful place this is,'_ she thought. Day by day, it seemed that the beauty and peacefulness set­tled more deeply into her. But it frightened her to think that such a thing could happen, because it sug­gested that she had resigned herself to being a pris­oner here forever. _'__I must not let that happen,' _she told herself. _'I can­__not let myself forget that despite what he says, Sesshoumaru __is surely responsible for many deaths—including __Uncle Jira's.'_

After Shippou had snipped some herbs for himself he also took some for Kagome to take back for the beginning festival preparations. As the two headed back the scent from the herbs Kagome carried in a damp burlap sack tickled her nose satisfyingly. She'd al­ready forgotten what they were called, but Shippou had said that Aya and the others assisting in the food and decorations would be pleased to have them.

She waved goodbye to Shippou as he ran off towards the more rural residence of the clan while she headed back to where the festival would be taking place. She crossed the courtyard to the walkway that ran along the exterior of the fortress in this sec­tion, and was about to turn the corner to where the tower and the hut, where Aya was currently awaiting her, was in plain view when she suddenly heard Sesshoumaru's voice again. Startled at his harsh tone, she stopped, realizing that he must be just ahead of her out in the clearing. Peeking around the corner of the bushes and trees, she could see both him and what appeared to be that same group of elders. What surprised Kagome the most was how he was choosing to speak to them.

He was speaking in a language she had not heard since perhaps her nightmares. The syllables were raspy and while they were spitting from his mouth in hisses, Kagome shook her head at the consciousness of how they resembled growls. She couldn't understand any of what he was saying, but it was clear that he was angry, and she assumed that his anger must be directed towards the group of elders she'd seen earlier; they had been following her and Shippou quite meticulously, it seemed.

She stood there unnoticed in the shadows, wondering just what they'd done to warrant his fury. Their at­tempts to pacify Sesshoumaru undoubtedly weren't effective as his tirade continued and sounded all the harsher in the rather throaty Youkai tongue. Kagome smiled a bit, rather enjoying the thought that the ar­rogant elders were the recipients of his wrath.

Her thoughts again turned to the deaths that seemed to follow these mountains and because of that, she frowned. Was it pos­sible that the elders were also behind the deaths of her colleagues—and of her uncle?

'_No_,' she thought, '_that can't be the case. If it __were, they surely would have killed me as well without a thought. I really need to stop blaming everyone for this__—__pretty soon I'll even come to believe that I murdered him__—__honestly!_' In remembering what both Shippou and InuYasha had said her conclusions only intensified. The elders—despite what motives they may have to dislike Sesshoumaru— were obviously terrified of him. They seemed to be under his orders more than Sesshoumaru had let on and as far as enacting a murder, it didn't seem likely that they'd do such a thing unless they'd received orders. Still, the more Kagome had been around the lord— ever slowly— the more she had also begun to doubt his complete involvement. He had often reminded her not to place her ideals onto his clan's traditions. Perhaps there were things she would never understand—he seemed to desire her protection after all. Locking her thoughts back within her mind she put on a smile and after readjusting the sack of herbs in her arms, she made way to finish her path back to the kitchen.

She attempted to cross past the archway to the other walkway and avoid being seen, but no sooner had she begun walking did she collide straight into Sesshoumaru.

"Sorry," he murmured, blushing madly. She quickly adverted her eyes and went down to pick up the sack of herbs that she'd dropped, but a strong, yet gentle hand stopped her. Without a word Sesshoumaru gathered up her satchel and after bringing her back to her feet, handed it back to her with what almost looked like a smile, before it disappeared into his impassive exterior.

"They're for the festival," Kagome told him, fight­ing the conflicting emotions that always accompa­nied aconfrontation with him. "Shippou took me up to the greenhouse." To her surprise he sighed at her antics before pulling a small satchel she had not seen him carrying onto his back and outstretched his hand to her.

"You'll need to be more careful now that the elders are here, Kagome—a small child such as Shippou cannot properly protect you."

Kagome's eyes widened in childish 'school-girl giddy' at the hidden implication: _He could_.

Sesshoumaru noticed her reddening cheeks and lifted a delicate eye at her before Kagome chastised herself. Her emotions were getting out of hand and she thought to herself that this was the very reason prim young women do not resign themselves to murder cases; it makes them scatter-brained and attracted to their capturers and—

Kagome immediately blushed even more intensely, once again, before Sesshoumaru chuckled and lead her on back to the location of the future festivities. "Come—I'm sure Miss Aya and the others will need help finishing the festival preparations."

_- _

_- _

_- _

_- _

_- _

_- _

_Well, I am so glad that I split this chapter__—__it would have been way too much. _

_Summer's here! Woot!!! Just forewarning you__—__my readers__—__I will be gone for vacation the next two weeks, so there will be no updating on anything for a while. Since I'll have a long plane ride and access to a computer, with dial up, (my second week) I will be working on the next chapter, but do not expect and update until I'm back home. This is one of the reasons I tried my best not to leave you all on a cliffhanger right at the very end (I hope I succeeded). Of course there are unanswered questions yet to be answered in my story, but at least I didn't leave you off on a death or 'murderer revealed' or something like that. I wish everyone the best start to summer and for those that may not have begun yet__—__ hold tight because it's right around the corner!_

_As always, reviews are just lovely__—__darlings__—__lovely to have, but not required for an update (they do, however, stir my muse). I hope everyone enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I loved writing it! _

_Truly yours,_

_Mickey-the-Mouse _


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters of "InuYasha" by Rumiko Takahashi nor do I own the world as put in place by Saranne Dawson's _Secret's of the Wolf_.

-

-

**A/N: **Now back to the main story—sorry about the wait, but thanks to my vacation I now have of the most adorable photographs of coyote pups— mind you it was no wolf which I am disappointed about, but 'hey' that's honestly closer than I ever imaged I would ever see one!

I would like to give a _**huge**_ thanks to my reviewers from the previous chapters, elemental573, Jerabear, Nameless Little Girl, Samairi, Illusion of the Black Mage, oldestmaiden, and Crow Skywalker. You all really flatter me too much. I'm so happy!

Now, onto the real reason you all are putting up with my jabber and my 'aww-ing' over cute, adorable, little coyote pups . . . which were so worth going all the way to Wyoming to see: chapter twelve

-

-

-

-

**« Behind Ancient Mists »**

-

-

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Chapter Twelve**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-

-

-

-

-

It was nearing dusk just along the edge of the Dark Mountains. Past the flowing hills of green and thickly charted mists that carried the delightful scent of pine and moist earth, past all signs of life sat a lone, morbid estate trapped within ashen trees and greenless valleys. Slow pillars of smoke piled out from its chimney, at the heart of the structure, and melded effortlessly with the graying of the sky as the sun set. Inside sat a burly man, hidden in shadow except for the flare of his nostrils, which were warmly illuminated thanks to a fresh pipe that had been lit.

Taking a slow puff before lumbering out from his chair, the man grasped a few pieces of timber and started himself a fire. Dully noted—as the man grunted amorously—the fire offered little warmth, but it opted enough light for reading. Taking out his spectacles and streaming them through his jet-black hair (gleaming with streaks of gray) his visage ruffled and his fingers moved to massage his temple.

It was now dusk and the elder's tiresome leader sat alone in by the fire, reading a few short letters from the inland Mountains and some from his own men. Most letters past through his mind rather quickly, without the slightest care, while others produced light grumbles or sighs, but never a smile. Once he came upon a lovely letter from one of the many young children living within the Youkai Mountains innocently recounting the days events and pleading for a little extra food once he arrived for the festival, but the man scoffed loudly, "Bah!' and tossed it into the fire. The elders had enough to deal with presently without having to worry about children—besides he was waiting for a telegram from the three elders he had sent off into the midst of Sesshoumaru's clan. He had sent the three off early, while preparations were underway, partly because he wished to get an early insight on the lord's progress since they had last spoken on the topic of the outsider Jira— whose presented problem had been handled 'quietly' — and partly to get them out of his skin, for they could be quite the nuisances to the old man. After a few days he had begun wondering whether and when his wretched men would contact him, while simultaneously trying to suppress the constant reminders of his rather _more_ unpleasant week.

The more he stared at his piling paperwork, the more he could her the taunting jeers of those elders even twice his age. Only just recently had he taken over the position of High Elder after the previous elder Wister and now he—the elder Jeridiah— had succeeded from the old ways and now sought 'changes' to the elder tradition of servitude to the Youkai. The elders themselves were a dying breed, but Jeridiah knew from years of on looking what the simple solution could be, yet none believed him—in fact, since Wister's decline he had begun to face many of the accumulated problems from his reign: loss of food supply, decline in supplies, as well as the increase in casualties due to the crumbling terrain. Each elder that had been in favor of Wister held the exact same face of gloating upon them and had on several occasions reminded him of all the terrible things that had happened within the last few months—even natural disasters.

The new High Elder's pulse hastened at the thought of the accusations for they were neither fair, nor true. How was he—even if he had years of experience behind him as Wister had—supposed to have stopped crumbling bridges and landscapes?

Over the last week a grim mood had gripped the valley, which had reflected itself increasingly upon him. In recent times most of the elders had gone into migration, while few still reported to him he did have the power to summon.

Looking again over the letter of complaints and malfunctions, Jeridiah closed it swiftly and cast it to the side of his desk. Taking yet another large puff of his pipe, he leaned back further into his chair, looking about the room dismally. Then—a sound was heard on the outskirts of the structure and then the very room where Jeridiah sat. The pace was slow, but urgent, and as Jeridiah froze he heard a distinct cough resound just behind his ear.

"High Elder Jeridiah—my name is Masa and I am one of the elders currently residing in the area near the Sesshoumaru clan; it is urgent that we speak if you will allow me entrance."

Jeridiah held back his surprise and forced his voice to remain void of any reaction. "Have you not seen the three I sent? Why have they not come to correspond?"

"If you will forgive me, High Elder, as well as them, for recent events have them preoccupied and they are unable to come at your request."

"Very well then— what is there to inform?"

Awkwardly the man, who only understated him in age by a few years, meandered around the High Elder's chair and found himself a place to rest. Still, he did not begin speaking immediately, even as Jeridiah's gaze beheld him impatiently.

"It is difficult to explain all at once," Masa began.

"—then perhaps from the beginning . . ." he gestured to the room about him. "As you can see, I am not currently in any hurry, but I do not need anyone wasting my time."

Swallowing a subdued breath, Masa opened his mouth to begin his tale that had begun long before Jeridiah had even heard of the High Elder Wister, long before many of the troubles had begun. "It first began long before your recent assailment as the new High Elder, back when I first visited the last High Elder for the first of— many times . . ."

-

_The High Elder Wister had been standing amongst his many trinkets and while alone, the man seemed contempt not to bother a moment with the mounting paperwork upon his desk. Instead he lazily gazed upon the many gadgets and gizmos filling the room, occasionally finding amusement in rotating his hourglass every few minutes and lolling the instrument about to decrease the time in which the sand split into the lower compartment. He had been in such a position of dread and dismal dislike of his authoritative position for quite a while, but in days such as these his job was particularly__—__boring._

_Then, he heard a sound behind him and what could be seen as a younger version of Masa appeared, his face young and spirited, but still stoic and clearly business-like, as his station would have likely called for. He extended his hand out in a sort of greeting before bowing stiffly. _

"_High and most honorable Elder Wister." The boy bowed again and it quickly became clear that this was the younger one's first encounter with the 'important' figure. "I have been sent upon request of my superiors to inform you of the recent occurrences about the Mountains__—__specifically that of the area where the Inu-Tashio clan resides." The young Masa cleared his throat before opening his mouth once again. "You will of course already know about the recent death of that clan's leader and the succession of the man's eldest son."_

"_Yes__—__of course. It was a shame when I heard; he truly was a great leader. As for the eldest son__—__how is he taking the challenge of leadership? He took it upon him quite young did he not?"_

"_He is doing as well as can be expected__—__but recently there have been occasions when I could not tell you this. It is in his most recent misadventures that we should perhaps show concern. He has shown a peaked interest in the outside world, as of late. In the time I have been able to observe him I have not known him to be a rash young man, but he now seems to show complete disregard and has on several occasions run off to the lands past or borders and protection."_

_Wister seemed little effected by the news as his brow did not furrow and his eyes did not widen with concern. "The boy is young and obviously needs his freedom__—__what with the death of__—"_

"_Yes I understand all this," Masa interrupted bravely, "but as newly appointed leader he has responsibilities and furthermore cannot expose himself to those that may cause our kind harm."_

"_Very well__—__I will consult with him myself."_

_Thus Masa bowed lightly and made his exit, but as time past Wister had still not acted upon Masa's visit. Years past and the young lord was nearing the peak of his childhood and ever closer to that of adulthood; it was at this time that Masa chose again to visit the High Elder on behalf of the young lord._

_Masa in a wisp of words came into the same quarters he had but a few years ago, drenched in rainfall and muttering softly. The only audible words that Wister's old ears could attain were that of "Sesshoumaru" and something sounding of "outrage" and "disgraceful." These of course were followed curtly by mention of "outsiders" and "warnings." Soon Masa composed himself, relinquishing himself of his outer rain garment and placed it down__—__himself still standing._

" _. . . I've come again on behalf of the clan in Sesshoumaru's care__—__you know he's coming quite along in his youth . . . quite the looker," Masa shook his head as he was drifting away from the point of his visit, " but he's done it again__—__only this time it is worse."_

_Sensing the turmoil within Masa's composure, Wister gestured to the large armchair in front of him. "Well, sit down__—__sit down and fill me in . . . here, have a drink."_

_Wister began to fumble behind him for a whiskey, but; he was stopped with a tired, pleading hand. "Please, no drink for me."_

"_Alright then . . . what's happened?" Wister asked calmly. Masa breathed a sigh of relief and once more repositioned himself in his chair. Lifting his head and giving his hair a good shake, the man once again began to tell of the recent troubles from the young lord._

"_He has__—__of course by now visited the outside lands several times . . . but until now he was not seen."_

"_He has been spotted now then?" Wister for once showed a genuine concern. He was aware that those who ventured out would soon return due to the call, but those whom denied it risked the protection that the mountain provided the Youkai with; it could be provoked, not only cause him great pain, but he would not be allowed to return . . . the entrance would shut. _

_This was what concerned both Masa and now Wister. If Sesshoumaru continued to leave then eventually he might never return. He was the direct heir to his clan and the next succession could only occur through a birthed heir or through a direct death, not a natural one. Murder or child: it was the way of the system, harsh or not__—__ and if Sesshoumaru was to break it, the results would be disastrous. InuYasha__—__the brother could not take the position because only Sesshoumaru had been bestowed with the gifts and even InuYasha__—__being of the same blood would have to challenge him like any other for position. A challenge upon one like Sesshoumaru who possessed the 'gifts,' even one as young as the young lord was to risk certain failure; already the boy towered in strength surpassing that of many adult men in the clan and to win the challenge the winner would have to kill the opponent. Without a proper succession, the land would fall. _

"_Who has seen him?" Wister asked after some time._

"_He has been seen by a young girl of one of the outside villages__—__beyond our lands."_

"_Has he shown himself willingly?" By now Wister's voice faltered on concern and excitement._

"_He has not sir, but__—__"_

_Wister suddenly breathed a huge sigh of relief and then countered the young elder. "What form was he in?"_

"_The animal form, sir . . ."_

" _. . . and the outsider__—__does he show interest in her?" Wister's voice increasingly lightened with what would almost be thought of as 'hope.'_

"_He has only shown curiosity around her, but I am unaware if it goes to the extent of attraction."_

"_There is always the chance though; you know as well as I that this could be the chance to break the terrible curse the Youkai as well as this land are under." _

_What Wister referenced to was in fact the legendary 'Pearl' that filled stories of most every Youkai child, which was in fact no physical gem at all, but a heart. It had stopped being a mere stone the moment Kikyo died and the great dogs decided to hide away the power forever. They hid the 'Pearl' into the heart of the woman Kikyo who had so willingly accepted the Youkai curse, and thus, in every living woman outside the Dark Mountains__—__in their hear lies the essence of the jewel. Yet only one could call upon the nature of the 'Pearl' and release the Youkai from the curse's grasp. Only the love of one who did not share in the curse could break it. _

"_I am aware," Masa sighed as if he too had thought of the idea, but convinced himself otherwise that the notion was foolish, "but the chance is more up to the girl than him." _

"_If he has been unwillingly spotted__—__so be it__—__the hourglass has been turned and it cannot be turned back." Wister's composure stiffened and his mind was made up. What was done was done, but the advantage could still be grasped. _

"_If you pardon my cheek High Elder, but you know as well as I that the girl will remember the knowledge of what he is and either accept it, forget it as a dream, or die; those are the extensions of the curse. To break the curse the current lord must show himself to an outsider woman__—__willingly or not; if the woman accepts him and then eventually comes to love him then she lives, but if the lord is denied then the woman will surely die."_

"_I am aware of this youngling!" The High Elder's tone clipped at the thought that a subordinate was undercutting him. "What you may not be aware of is the 'high sacrifice.' All that you have said is true, but if the said lord has surpassed even the Great Sesshoumaru, as the young lord surely will in the coming years, then he possesses the strength to stop the woman from dying. This__—__ at a price, as all things are, for in doing so he must forsake his sacred gifts and the opening between our world and the outside will close."_

_Masa's gaze widened with surprise. "Yet, can and dare you risk this upon him and this mysterious girl? The chances are against us!"_

"_For the sake of all of us__—__I will take this chance."_

"_You are sure? Many of the elders like myself will disagree with this decision . . . and if it fails__—__"_

"_Go back to the mountains Masa__—__I charge you! Urge the young lord's infatuation and we will see what happens."_

_Time past again after this visit and both Masa and Wister hoped not to see each other again for quite some time, but no less than one year later Masa came stumbling through the High Elder's doorstep once more. This time he was not in a rush of urgency, nor that of excitement and without a word Masa found himself a seat and poured himself a tall drink, never once glancing at the High Elder._

"_He came to love her, you know." Masa's voice was forced and his tone, pained. "He came to love her, just as you had hoped__—__"_

_As Masa took another deep gulp if alcohol into his system and his slow, monotone speech returned, Wister remained quiet. "__—__but she died. She rejected him and she died. He's still young and couldn't save her__—__ didn't want to save her. So, she's gone."_

_Wister remained still for a long while before breathing out and down casting his eyes. "I see. Perhaps he was not ready, as I had hoped. Perhaps it was not the right time at all__—__not the right one."_

_Grasping hold again of the glass Masa took yet another intake of the drink and clinked it harshly down onto the table, he voice slowly growing raspy. "He's gone inside himself now__—__no one quite knows why, but he hasn't shown the least interest in leaving his tower since then__—__I'm afraid he's given up."_

_Masa tipped his head towards the high Elder and finished off the last few drops of his glass, buttoned his cloak and found the doorway. _

"_We will not see each other for a long time__—__I think," Masa spoke, "but until we do I wish you luck with your proceedings and I bid you a fair goodnight."_

_-_

"And so," Masa reeled, "up until now the man had forgotten everything and anything to do with the outside world—but like I said, until now."

"This 'lord' Sesshoumaru— I have heard little about him," Jeridiah began once the elders recount had finished, "but last I heard from him was during the instance of that archaeologist . . . Jira I believe was his name. Sesshoumaru told me briefly in a letter that the occasion of his visiting the man's lecture was to be merely an obligated transaction and only to gather information on what the other side knew. Apparently this man had become a bit of a foreshadowed nuisance, but the problem was handled."

Masa nodded lightly, but far from at ease his brows tensed and he rubbed his forehead to relieve it, but to no avail. "That is so, but now we have reached the reason for my visit: the man, Jira, has a niece whom Sesshoumaru has apparently grown close to. It was upon the man's 'transaction' you spoke of that he had an encounter with her."

"Don't tell me the woman has seen his form!" Jeridiah's eyes boggled at the thought of such a thing furthering his stress and annoyance level.

"Thankfully, no—but he has brought her to the mountains."

"An outsider—in our midst! This is an outrage—an absolute—"

Masa prepared himself for the furthermost of the High Elder's anger, but was surprised to see him pause and form almost a mischievous gleam across his face.

"Has he—I mean, how close has he become to her?" He then asked excitedly.

"Of what I have witnessed he does seem to have an attachment to her—however much he may deny it."

"Excellent." Jeridiah grinned with a sly sparkle in his eye. "—and the woman . . . how has she received him?"

"She sees him amiably at most, but it is quite clear that she does not trust him." Jeridiah grinned even more so. "What do you have planned, my elder?" Masa asked curiously.

"I can use this current problem to my advantage." Then, with his face serious, but eyes still glistening, Jeridiah echoed that which he had just heard. '"Go back to the mountains, Masa—I charge you.' A plan is forming and I'm sure of it—the Youkai _will_ fall and this woman _will_ ensure it."

-

-

-

-

-

-

_Well, I suppose I left all of you with yet another cliffhanger, but I am really pleased at how I was able to work this into my story. At first I had an idea, but it was awkward and didn't really have a place . . . but this . . . oh, it just makes me feel so evil because of it. I tell you my palms are rubbing right now! You might be able to guess what is to come, but still the tension is killing me to write that one chapter, but I know I have to restrain and control because I still have a few more chapters to go until it is revealed. _

_p.s. thanks for everyone who has been sticking to this story whether it be continuously reviewing or continuously watching . . . thank you!! "Mwah! Kisses for you all!"_

_As always, I hope you do review, but there will not be any repercussion if you don't. I consider your review an honor and therefore will not withhold a chapter until a certain number of reviews are obtained. _

_Truly yours,_

Mickey-the-Mouse 


	14. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters of "InuYasha" by Rumiko Takahashi nor do I own the world as put in place by Saranne Dawson's _Secret's of the Wolf_.

-

-

**A/N: S**orry about the wait--well you all know how life can be. Anyways, I would like to give a _**huge**_ thanks to my reviewers from the previous chapters, 43inuasha, Avril inuyoukai, Crow Skywalker, Jerabear, and FlowerGirl. Thanks again also to my readers—you all are really too much for me: flattery, constructive criticism, encouragement . . . I'm so happy!

Now, onto the real reason you all are putting up with my jabber and sentimentalism: chapter thirteen!

-

-

-

-

**« Behind Ancient Mists »**

-

-

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Chapter Thirteen**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-

-

-

-

-

Kagome had long finished aiding Aya with the outdoor decorations and every so often would glance to the spot a few meters away where Sesshoumaru was leading the men in the construction of a large pavilion, which Aya had said would be the place for the dancing and the other main festivities. The exhibition area they had planned out was huge and it seemed that the area would easily compensate for nearly half of those expected to travel to the village for the festival. Once the structure's skeleton was built the women would begin the beautification by the addition of streamers and ribbons of every shade and color.

For now, however, the land was experiencing a light shower and she had been ushered into the home of one of the dressmakers; Aya was there with her. The men had halted their work as well and the pole structure stood out through the misting sky like a ghost.

Kagome stood quietly, watching the showers of rain slowly cease, as the two Youkai women took her measurements. Taking her slender arms in their hands they perched them to the sky and then asked that she hold in a breath while they take her waist measurement. They remarked to one another and to Aya what a fragile creature she seemed and Kagome's jaw tightened. If she had been allowed to breathe she would have huffed and lifted her nose at the notion right then and there, but Kagome did acknowledge that in comparison to the women of the Dark Mountains she was less muscular. At first she had considered most of the women to be merely huskier than others, but now as she witnessed two of them up close she knew otherwise. This thoroughly baffled Kagome for she had only seen men being trained athletically for battle, but was she mistaken. Did the women fight as well?

A shocking prick from one of the ladies' pins broke Kagome from her musings, as did their quick apology. She gave a huge sigh and then used her free hand to wipe the forming sweat beats from her brow. The moist air as a result of the rain was particularly uncomfortable and the heat that radiated from the room was close to being unbearable, but for Aya's sake she said nothing, merely wiped her brow and then stiffened once again.

One of the women briefly exited from sight, but returned carrying a large selection of fabrics. Kagome was surprised and delighted to see bright, shimmering colors. She had only known the people of the mountains to mainly wear neutral tones, but not one of the cloths they provided could be called dull. Reds and blues and yellows and greens—stark patterns of flowers and stripes—anything she could think of. Kagome looked questioningly up at Aya and then at the two dressmakers.

"They are so colorful—is all this for me?" Kagome asked in wonderment.

"You may pick any design you would like for your Yukata to wear to the festival," one of the women replied, her hair dark brown and cascading over her shoulders.

"My Yukata?"

"Yes, lady Higurashi, lord Sesshoumaru has asked that you receive first choice in our fabric selection before the other women of the village."

Kagome's eyes became bleak at those words—she was being doted upon— and she hated special treatment. "Oh really, I couldn't possibly choose, but really I'm sure that there are many more deserving women who would easily know which fabric they would like! By the way, my name's Kagome—not lady Higurashi. I'd just as well wear my usual—"

Kagome motioned to the loose fitting clothing that she had been given earlier, which was much like the clothing many of the Youkai women wore— deep green with an accented obi. True it was plain, but comfortable and Kagome did not want to make a spectacle of herself if others were to not be as well dressed. The two women just starred at her bewildered before further pushing the fabric into her lap. "Nonsense lady Kagome, (Kagome sighed deeply in defeat and placed upon a genuine smile) we would be honored if you would choose one of our handiworks."

Kagome, still a bit flustered and all together speechless was unsure how to respond, but luckily Aya dove in on her behalf.

"If I may ladies—I am sure Miss Kagome here means no disrespect, but perhaps she is mistaken that she will be the only women with bright, fine clothing such as she is being presented."

Kagome's eyes widened and the two women understood instantly. They smiled gently at her before explaining. "Lady Kagome, the festival we are preparing for is a time to celebrate love and life . . . so all the women each month wear bright clothing from my and other shops to celebrate this. You are not receiving any favoritism from us other than my shop is known for having the finest and you have first pick."

The woman beside the other nodded accordingly. "Yes, you need not be worried."

Kagome still felt apprehensive about the fact she was still receiving a form of favoritism, but knew that to continue to argue would only offend them—at least the other women would be just as finely dressed. Eyeing the fabric once more she tentatively pointed at a folded piece of creamy light orange fabric with brilliantly deep red blossoms along the sides while swirls of white trailed along the bottom. The women smiled in acceptance as they finished their measurements and allowed Aya and Kagome to know they were free to go just as the rain ended and the sun returned.

Kagome had been told that the fes­tival would last for three days and climax with some sort of ceremony for the younger boys who had come of age, but strangely it was to be for only those young boys with the silver hair. Yet again the 'whites' seemed to be the dominant in the village, but Kagome wondered deeply what the ceremony was celebrating, but no one would tell her. They had all resigned to telling her that it was a acknowledging a special time in their lives.

Aya grasped hold of Kagome's shoulder and the two walked back outside into the sunlit courtyard just as a group of men appeared to be coming through the entrance way; Elders. Kagome shaded her eyes with her hand and peered at them.

Aya eyes them shrewdly before speaking to Kagome, still glaring at them until they past from sight into one of the guest cabins. "Elders. They are starting to come in more frequently now . . . and much earlier than usual—it many be because of you. Watch yourself Kagome, now come on let's get something to eat. My sister should be cooking up a storm by now and I'm sure we will both find the meal delicious."

-

Kagome had just finished her last bowl of stew when she happened to once again hear the many young children playing freely outside the home. Their laughter penetrated easily and the sound brought Kagome's thoughts back to a certain Youkai male whom she had spoken to less than a week ago during his training session. InuYasha. Kagome had not seen or heard from him since then. The most she had witnessed was his silver hair glistening from a distance, but often she was not even certain it was him.

"Excuse me Miss Aya, but would you happen to know where InuYasha is?"

"InuYasha? Oh—yes the brother to our lord . . ." It was Aya's sister instead who answered her as she came through the doorway from her kitchen. "I believe you may find him out by the practice courtyard preparing the young ones for the festival. Why do you ask?"

Caught off guard Kagome took a few moments to collect her thoughts. Honestly she had not actually considered a reason for wanting to see him, but she quickly thought up a decent one quickly.

"I've been meaning to ask him some thing and besides . . . I, uh . . ." Kagome quickly grabbed one of the extra bowls of stew and grabbed a heat-keeping cover and made for the doorway. " . . . meant to give him some food. Well, Miss Aya—M'am—" Kagome motioned to Aya's sister, "—thank you for your hospitality and I will see you tomorrow!"

The sister merely stared at the doorway where Kagome had just exited and then to her sister who was smiling to herself.

-

-

-

The journey to the courtyard past much quicker this time than her first as time was not wasted upon in her mindless search for the area; Kagome knew exactly where she was headed. Again she saw the strange fortress shrouded in vines. Rushing her way quickly through the enclosed garden labyrinth, careful not to spill the enclosed food she carried, Kagome sought out the familiar silver hair of InuYasha. She did not hear the sound of clashing metal as she had expected, but pursued the inner quarter nonetheless.

Yet again she met the closed doorway along her wanderings that would lead into many other corridors. Knowing to push open the rightmost doorway Kagome entered into the presence of the children and InuYasha once again, only this time she did not hide. No—this time Kagome did not hide away, but sought out the man that was InuYasha deliberately. She had feared that her journey back would hold less magic as first the pursuit of discovery had proved before, yet she was delighted to find that this was not so.

True, Kagome knew exactly where she was heading and yet the surroundings seemed even more astounding and surprising. Holding the capability of direction, she was able to appreciate the small things that had been overlooked—the way the wind whistled past the trees and the calming sound of crunching stones beneath her feet. Kagome was caught in her memories, but suddenly she remembered her purpose in coming, not to mention the fact that the stew was quickly cooling.

Pulling her hand up to meet her eyes, Kagome scanned the grounds for any sign of him and as she spied something silver whipping in the wind, she smiled genuinely.

"Inu—Yasha . . ." she whispered quietly to herself, her lips quivering excitedly. She had not expected him to hear her, but apparently he had because he turned his head suddenly in her direction. Within moments their eyes met and she ran to him, not even bothering to yet notice the many children gathered 'round him.

"Ah, Miss Higurashi—what brings you here this time? Some one does know you are here, don't they?"

Her simple response was a quick nod that InuYasha barely caught seeing as she continued towards him. Suddenly, she seemed to have realized finally her closeness to him and made efforts to stop her feet, but the reaction was not immediate. Her feet skidded clumsily in front of her and only by a stroke of luck did she regain her balance. Unfortunately, her balance regained just inches before colliding with him and Kagome was now dangerously close.

Her face flushed heatedly as he continued to stare down upon her with an inquisitive gave. The children around them slowly began to notice their presence and in seeing Kagome was too embarrassed to begin a rational conversation of any type, InuYasha backed away enough to take her in and noticed perplexingly that she carried something. He pointed curiously down upon the item.

"So . . . Kagome, what have you got there?" His face scrunched for a split second as if he was taking in the scent the air carried and Kagome briefly noticed the absolute canine air it gave him, but quickly dismissed it as she smiled largely.

"Oh, this thing? Well I brought you some lunch—I hope you don't mind."

InuYasha embarrassedly lounged an arm behind his neck and gave a quick glance to the children who now appeared in complete interest at Kagome's arrival for they were all at least briefly aware of who she was or at least that she was an 'outsider.'

"This might be a bad time, Kagome. We're rehearsing for the festival and it's only four days away. Besides—" InuYasha added in a quieter voice, "I'm not sure it's enough to share with the boys."

It was then that Kagome noticed the children huddled around them and was surprised to see that the numbers came only to about seven of them—a stark difference than the near hundred crowd she had seen days before.

InuYasha sighed, still speaking softly to her. "They are the special guard and they are turning of age during the festival . . . and . . . unlike most of my students, they are by far the _hungriest_."

He grinned as he said the last part knowing that by now the children had all heard him, but Kagome in seeing their glares towards him swiftly remembered what else she had packed in her satchel— the one she had forgotten she had brought. Lifting the bag from her back and undoing the tie around it, she pulled out a small assortment of treats of fruit and breads. The children's eyes glued to the pile hungrily and InuYasha stared at her flabbergasted.

"What? Miss Aya offered me more than the stew it seems and besides I always carry around some food in case I get hungry about this place— I always seem to get lost right when I'm hungry anyways. Still, this means that there is enough for everyone!"

Kagome slowly handed each of the hasty children a bit of food and they were about to indulge when InuYasha broke in.

"Once again, Kagome, I appreciate the offer, but we must finish training _before_ we eat." He stressed the ending harshly, direction the notion to the young children who stopped mid-bite and groaned disappointedly.

Kagome seeing the children's distress huffed and sprouted her fists to her waist in annoyance. "Come on InuYasha, I know you're hungry too, and besides . . ." Kagome grinned slyly as she lifted the lid off of the container allowing the scent of the stew to escape rapidly. " . . . it smells and tastes delicious."

InuYasha avoided eye contact at first with the temptation, but ever slowly his eyes took tiny peeks until finally he gave in. "Alright—boys, enjoy the food— but remember that we still have training to do and I won't have any complaints about sore bellies!"

The children all nodded and scampered heatedly into the food and quickly devoured it while InuYasha still eyed the stew within Kagome's hands.

"So—are you going to let me have that or not?" he asked stiffly as Kagome was clearly taunting him with it.

Kagome animatedly feigned thoughtfulness before simply replying, "I don't know . . . I had to walk all this way and I'm a bit hungry myself. Perhaps I'll eat this and you can just have an apple or something."

His face boiled red and just before his annoyance blew Kagome smiled sweetly at him and his anger dissipated. "I'm just joking, InuYasha—here."

He took the food cautiously and began to eat, reveling in its capability to fill him. Kagome all the while smiled at their enjoyment and took this moment to ask InuYasha what exactly the children were planning for the festival. She had heard hushed whispers and the whole secretiveness about the matter had driven her to bribery, but then again, Kagome was always an impatient woman and she abhorred secrets when she felt they could be known without intruding. The festival surely had nothing will ill intent upon it and so Kagome desired to know everything about it down to the reason for the very color of the decorations.

"Now then, InuYasha, what exactly did I interrupt? Miss Aya told me that you are teaching them for a special ceremony which will take place the last day of the three-day festival."

Sipping down the last bits of the stew InuYasha murmured sounds of satisfaction. "I won't promise to tell you everything, Kagome, but I will tell you what I can. You are aware of the large stage they are building within the open courtyard, correct?" Kagome simply nodded. "One of the festivities on the night you have spoken of the boys will perform a ritual— what one might call, a duel. It's the main form of physical sport in these parts other than the children's play with a ball—yet even then they are preparing for this day, only the child's 'game' is less intense and does not form winners and losers, unlike this one. I regret to tell you that in the past children have been injured from the fight, but the objective and outcome is always the same. These young men (the young ones puffed out their chests eagerly in hopes of appearing tougher at the mentioning) may only seem like children to you, but they are near maturity here. The festival will prove that they are finally worthy and strong enough to accept their . . . uh . . . 'gifts' and responsibility. This day marks the beginning of their lives as men."

Kagome's eye boggled ant the immensity of it all and her eyes flashed form him to the boys and then back. Kagome noted the very strength that the boys emanated while merely lounging around and it nearly suffocated her, as she knew that any one of them could easily match or conquer her own strength. Then, her face hardened in determination and Kagome eyed InuYasha, her lips parted as words threatened to spill out from her mouth.

"Teach me." InuYasha's brows furrowed at the words he heard from her and so disbelievingly he asked for them again.

"What did you say?"

Kagome never broke her stance and this time stood to feet, her whole body rigid with stubborn decision. "I said 'teach me.' I want to learn how to fight—even if just a little bit. 'Teach me.'"

"I don't know, I really don't see a point in it. You are a woman and do not need to be in battle so why do you need to fight?"

Kagome's head fell downcast ashamed as she whispered, "I don't want to always depend on everyone—that's how I came to be in this mess. Besides—with the elders here I have to be on my guard. I do not doubt that if given the chance they would kill me."

Seeing the resolute in her eyes InuYasha resigned and with a deep moan lifted himself to his feet. "Alright then, if that's the way you feel then I suppose I could teach you some of the basic ways to defend yourself at least. They are not very hard to pick up, so I'm sure you can do it.

"Thank you . . . InuYasha." Kagome replied.

"Boys, it might be best for you all to disperse for a while, but by no means are you to stop practicing—got it? I . . . we . . . this just might take a bit of time." InuYasha said, apprehension clearly creeping into his voice as it cracked. "Let's get started," he motioned to Kagome once the others had left. "Are you ready?"

Kagome shook her head firmly. "Yes. Yes, I'm ready. Give me your best shot, InuYasha!"

He smirked lightly. "Now that— is something I can promise."

_- _

_- _

_- _

_- _

_- _

_- _

_As always, reviews are just lovely—darling—lovely to have, but not required for an update (they do, however, stir my muse). I hope everyone enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I loved writing it and hey a 'fluffy' chapter is only one away__—__ in more ways than one! Heh, a pun. _

_Truly yours,_

_Mickey-the-Mouse _


	15. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters of "InuYasha" by Rumiko Takahashi nor do I own the world as put in place by Saranne Dawson's _Secret's of the Wolf_.

-

-

**A/N: **I'm so sorry about the wait everyone—but I'm back and here it is! I would like to give a _**huge**_ thanks to my reviewers from the previous chapters, 43inuasha, Unique Maiden, Avril inuyoukai, The Squabbit, Abby, elemental573 and FlowerGirl. Thanks again also to my readers—you all are really too much for me: flattery, constructive criticism, encouragement . . . I'm so happy!

Now, onto the real reason you all are putting up with my jabber and sentimentalism: chapter fourteen!

-

-

-

-

**« Behind Ancient Mists »**

-

-

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Chapter Fourteen**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-

-

-

-

-

Kagome could not believe it. She had actually asked it of her enemy's brother to teach her basic defense. Why had she done it? Furthermore, why had he accepted? Still, while Kagome stood in wonderment InuYasha had already retreated from her momentarily and returned to her with two practice swords. They were not metal, but made of wood, yet the moment he placed it into her palms Kagome quickly found that they were not as light, as she had expected them to be.

"Well, let's not waste any time. Take up the sword and get into the proper stance." InuYasha took his own wooden sword into his hand and welded it into the attack position and waited for Kagome to follow suit.

Kagome's eyes bulged as she barely was able to move the sword, much less move into a pathetic position. Straining to keep the sword steady, Kagome held the sword out perpendicular to herself, her feet square together and her eyes closed tight in anticipation.

InuYasha sighed heavily and in one easy stroke made contact with the sword and it was swung from her grip and landed Kagome to the ground.

"Hey you jerk! That hurt!" Kagome's face flushed heatedly with anger as she slowly got up once more and brushed the dust off from her clothing. Inside her head she ranted on with incoherent grumbles about the man in front of her to such extent that she barely registered him calling out at her to prepare herself once more. Again Kagome got into position with her eyes squeezed tight, but did not feel a blow, but instead felt the sword lift in her very grip. Kagome pried open her eyes to find InuYasha gripping her practice sword in his hand while still in her own grip.

He stared at her sharply and continued to lift her arms above her head until her arms and the sword dangled behind her. "Drop it." He ordered and Kagome instantly released the wooden sword and heard it hit the ground with a thud. "I now see we must work on your posture before handling even the practice sword. Now—spread your feet, placing one before the other and angling your back foot."

Instantly Kagome felt the difference in comfort and her eyes widened. He told her to keep her knees bent and moved her arms out in front of her, clasping. "Good, now I want you to advance towards me in a single lunge, but you must lock your feet. With this move imagine that your feet are one—now jump forward keeping your aim in distance rather than height."

Kagome made a few attempts, each time her balance and speed increasing. "Good, very good Kagome." InuYasha placed his hand onto her shoulder for one moment and the next he went behind her to where the sword had been dropped. "Take the sword again in your hand and do it again—practice your footwork."

Kagome again arranged herself in the position they had practiced only this time sword in hand and was amazed at how well just a simple stance could allow her movements to become more fluid.

"Now—come at me." InuYasha replied without an ounce of humor in his voice.

"Are you serious? I can't—that is to say . . . I don't know how to use this thing yet You haven't taught me anything yet!" Kagome proclaimed loudly thrusting the sword to her side leaving herself open and vulnerable.

InuYasha remained calm through her ranting, but the moment he saw the sword leave its previous position in front of her—guarding, he lunged at her. Taking her sword in his left hand and using his other to force her to the ground he held her until he produced the sword only inches from her head. "You're dead," he whispered unenthusiastically before pulling himself from her. All the while, Kagome fought down the blush that she seemed to not be able to withhold from her cheeks.

His face so close to her and him panting over her, Kagome's eyes only widened and her throat constricted, disallowing her to utter a sound. "Never let down your guard—even though you do not have the head knowledge of how to parry away from an attack. You might have been able to hold me off by reflex had you been paying attention." InuYasha smirked down at her as Kagome, still horizontal to the ground, crossed her arms and refused to accept his criticism.

"Now get up and try again—or would you rather just sulk there all day like an idiot." InuYasha knew he was intentionally riling her, but what he had found with the youngest of his students is that they performed better in anger. He of course had never taught a woman, but he assumed the lesson would be treated no differently. Then again—she was a stubborn one.

Just as expected Kagome leapt to her feet and swung the sword wildly towards him, which he quickly deflected and was able to throw from her hands. "Keep your grip. You will be of no use without a weapon."

Kagome's grip tightened forcefully on her weapon once she had once again attained it. "I know that!" she grit her teeth in response.

InuYasha pushed his sword outward in challenge, mimicking it in small upward motions with his wrist. "Again."

The lesson continued with Kagome getting obviously nowhere. Time and time again she had been forced to the ground, relinquished of her sword and angered beyond belief. After some time with her face downcast, arm up to hold her shoulder, breathing heavily, Kagome made one last hasty attempt towards InuYasha and came dangerously close to coming in contact with his head—on account of her erratic swings.

"Hey! Don't take my head off with that thing!" His brow furrowed in sweat and his eyes had long lost their amusement. Frustration—that was what InuYasha had become. Never had he come up against such a hopeful, yet completely hopeless student. He had watched her thoroughly practice her thrusts and blocks when they had done so in isolation, but once they had commenced to practice actual combat— all they had practiced had been for naught. Kagome refused to concentrate on the situation and instead reflected merely on each and every turn her sword swung as one able to see, but not control.

"I'm trying—besides isn't that the point of combat . . . to hit your opponent?"

Heaving loudly InuYasha's fingers moved to release the tension in his brow to no avail. "Not like that. You have to concentrate—control your attacks—not bat about wildly as if your opponent is a fly! You'll only injure yourself doing something _stupid_ as that."

At that instant Kagome's eyes fluttered red and her fists tightened uncontrollably, but before she could lash out she felt a presence behind he and then saw a familiar pair of hands appear over her own. The red from her eyes instantly flushed to her cheeks and her gaze dropped in embarrassment.

"Alright Kagome—take a deep breath. Your anger is good, but I need you to channel it onto your sword and not allow it to overcome you. Channel your anger—don't let it control you."

She breathed deeply and allowed him to guide her movements. Slowly he moved the sword against the air as if blocking an attack and then in attack. Again and again he went over the movements with his hands over hers, each time quickening the pace. Then he released her and again stood in front of her with his own practice sword in his hand. Kagome closed her eyes tightly and attempted to focus her anger and all emotions into the sword and then attacked. This time her motions were controlled, but they were still blocked by InuYasha's sword.

Kagome began wondering how long the lesson was to go like this—her putting all her strength into an attack and he blocking every one with ease. It was enough for her to grow back into frustrations before finally heaving out in exhaustion and plummeting to the ground.

For a few moments Kagome remained on the ground, her hand protruded in the air before her, catching her breaths. "Why . . . why can I not touch you?" The question was more rhetorical than anything, but nonetheless it received the most unexpected answer.

"If you wanted to touch me Kagome, then all you needed to do was ask." The response was oddly implied and it unsettled her so suddenly to the core that her embarrassment more than anything resulted in the stone that plummeted from her fist towards him. Kagome only huffed childishly as he easily caught it mere inches from his face. It was the repetitive pattern of her own mediocrity compared to him that made her despise him at that moment as much as she cared for him.

Not letting down his smirk, InuYasha flung the stone behind him and answered her question the way it was 'meant' to be answered by one of his stature. "You have no tactic."

"_Excuse me_?" Kagome directed herself at him not with the need to rehear him but more to _dare_ him to say it again.

"You heard me correctly—even though you seem to have increased your amount of control as well as your 'head-knowledge' of advances and defenses, you still lack in the ability to read your opponent. You are still unable to react on their offenses and meander around their defenses."

Kagome stuttered out in a mix of anger and anxiety, "I've been following exactly what you have showed me—been telling me!"

He took a few steps towards her until his sword was the only distance between them and even then he did not relax his stance— ever the warrior. "Exactly." Kagome was taken aback, but he continued. "You cannot be expected to exceed your teacher if you only match his moves. You need to branch off from them and do something . . . unexpected."

"Then teach me to read my opponent." Her words were spoken pleadingly, excitedly, but InuYasha only hung his head in response. She had obviously not heard a word he had spoken.

"It cannot be taught; you must find your own understanding of it for yourself."

Her eyes widened. "That's it? That's completely stupid! What is the point of you teaching me if you can't even do that right?"

InuYasha's teeth ground, but he held it back, only his eyes flashed at her retort. His younger students had easily been able to grasp this concept on account of their instinct, but this woman— he wondered if she even had common sense at times. "Well, you don't exactly make it easy _wench_."

At that precise moment Kagome dropped her sword and advanced towards him. InuYasha already angered seemed to have forgotten her opening and did so as well. "Again with the name calling!" Her arms reached up into the sky in exclamation before prodding him in the chest with her accusing finger. "You know my name."

"Higurashi . . ." He warned.

"—it's Kagome!"

Before any of them knew InuYasha was on the ground hovering over her body as he had done earlier in the lesson, but this time he almost seemed to growl down at her in anger. Kagome's eyes had gone to one of complete shock, but before either had time to react to the current position a looming shadow appeared over them and InuYasha instantly released his grip and backed away from her. He lowered his face but was still easily seen to be seething. "Brother," was all that he whispered.

Sesshoumaru's eyes shifted from the badly bruised woman to his brother and then in the narrowing his eyes, made to solicit answers from him. "Explain—InuYasha."

InuYasha, however, only huffed before crossing his arms and replying, "Hn. The wench wanted to learn combat and I tried to teach her . . . but the woman's hopeless."

Kagome fumed quietly to herself before eyeing lord Sesshoumaru for his reaction, but was surprised to see none. There was no anger or anything that resembled the man she had come to face with previously and she wondered what had suddenly turned him so cold—what recent events had disturbed him so?

"Your lack of knowledge in the dealings of women does not surprise me." He remained emotionless, but that moment broke with the foolish words that came from InuYasha next.

"—as does your expertise when it comes to humans."

Sesshoumaru's reaction happened so quickly that had Kagome not heard the sharp resounding slap and witnessed the reddening of InuYasha's cheek she would have had no conscience of what had occurred. Slowly streams of red began to steam down his face mimicking an attack by claws to his cheek. Sesshoumaru's eyes flared, as they always were the first to portray his emotion while, unsurprisingly though his visage remained thin and unruffled even while speaking.

"Do not forget your place, dear brother—nor mine."

InuYasha heatedly sprang to his feet. "You can't deny it!"

Sesshoumaru, who already was making his way away from the pair, halted and swung his head back in his direction. "I can." For a moment Sesshoumaru contemplated whether to continue walking away or not, but remembering the presence of Kagome made his mind resolute. "Get up Kagome—it is time for you to return to the tower."

Roused from her thoughts, she gazed up at the lord questioningly. "Back? I've still yet to master or even remotely gain any competence in the sword."

"That is not my concern."

Unlike InuYasha, whom she would have rounded angrily upon at this retort, her reaction to Sesshoumaru was one that even she could not yet explain. She did not openly fear him, yet neither did she trust his authority. Perhaps it was more that, unlike InuYasha, Kagome was more aware of the thin line that bordered between the two—one she knew instinctively never to cross. Taking in a deep breath Kagome cautiously tried to reason with him. She had spent hours and what seemed like days getting beaten to a pulp by her own clumsiness. If she could not follow through and finish the task than her trial and pain were only to be remembered in vain.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, please—I have already given my heart up to this task and if I do not finish I fear it will cause myself and those who protect me dishonor."

Sesshoumaru hid his discomfort at her sudden submission and flaunting at his rank. For some reason her behavior disturbed him, as did her recognition and implication that he had protected her. He could not deny it, but it sprang up memories of earlier that day and he was almost tempted to turn from her in a stubbornness he had not felt since he was a child. Still, he also knew he could not deny her.

"InuYasha is incompetent." His gaze remained on her and strangely he found her smile at his retort— pleasing.

Broken from his contempt at being away from Sesshoumaru's direct gaze, InuYasha's voice sprang in defense at those words. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Simply that you are not fit to teach her properly and accurately, dear brother."

"Did you not appoint me to be the head of guard—am I not the one who daily instructs the young boys and men how to fight?"

"Indeed you are . . . but if have not noticed . . . Kagome is a _woman_." There was a deliberate humor in his voice then, but it still did not refrain Kagome from shouting out in indignation at what Sesshoumaru was getting at. However, her 'wait a minute, now!' was lost in the brothers' banter as neither paused to allow her to interfere.

Sesshoumaru's eyes glistened more with amusement at InuYasha's easily fired spirit. He had not enjoyed playing at his brother since they were young teens and it brought back delightful memories, however, Sesshoumaru deduced that his brother's memories were not so content as his own— no matter.

"You teach the men through trial and error. They are built tough and so naturally can withstand your beating; they also have an innate skill for the sword. The woman, however, is exactly that—she requires a 'different' approach."

"Oh—and I suppose you could teach her better than I?" InuYasha dared haughtily.

"Yes."

It was now InuYasha's turn to smirk and he laughed lightly to himself at the idea. "Fine then— take her."

"I said I could— not that I would." His eyes narrowed fiercely. "— now come on woman . . . 'get up!'"

InuYasha simple smiled wider. "No, no—I challenge you to it . . . 'dear brother'— and that means you are bound to it by honor."

Kagome winced inwardly the moment she saw his hardened expression and regretted ever getting herself involved, but then again she had become involved the moment she stepped into the Dark Mountains.

"So be it. Kagome—get up here." He saw her back up slowly to fetch her sword, but he quickly denied her that action. "You will not need that quite yet. I must asses you first . . . come back within two hours InuYasha and I will prove to you our success."

As the moments past since InuYasha had left Kagome began to increasingly feel the tension. She could sense his eyes all over her and she was sure, despite her tightly shut eyes and erratic breathing, that he had been circling her quite cryptically.

"What do you struggle with?" The question came starkly from the quiet and she was at loss for words until he impatiently hastened her response. "Well— woman, you should know this far more than my brother can perceive."

Slowly Kagome opened her parched lips and brushed a clump of her dirtied hair from her face. "Reading my opponent . . . and transferring that into my attacks."

"No doubt you lack the concentration to do that as well."

Refusing to deny that fact she merely lowered her head and whispered a soft 'yes.'

"I see. Now, woman stand within arms length from me here . . . come, _don't_ waste my time."

In a hushed breath with more embarrassment in her voice than any trace of anger, Kagome whispered, "Please, just call me Kagome."

"Not for now . . . but we shall see with your progress if you deserve that honor."

-

-

-

A little over half and hour had passed and after examining Kagome's progress he had easily determined that while his brother had done good work in teaching her the basics as he could see her hairline understanding of them, she was still lacking the concentration to perform them with any decency. Instead of feeling the motions as second nature her movements mimicked that of recitation. If he were to switch up the routine by any notion her improvement would crumble completely.

Again the wailing sound of Kagome falling to the ground by the force of Sesshoumaru's attack upon her filled the air. Still, she had gone longer than the previous times and he was slightly pleased with her small improvement, but he was far from satisfied.

Sesshoumaru now understood that he would grudgingly have to teach her using a completely different method, one that called for a little more 'closeness' and sensuality than he would have liked with the elders already breathing down his neck. Her breath, however, already had the tendency beat down upon him what with each failed attack and how many times she had fallen into him. He knew he should keep his distance from her and tried telling himself that any contact was merely necessary to his teaching; still he could not deny that he did not altogether despise the situation his brother had placed him in.

Kagome's face was glum and downcast. She truly did wish to learn, but she knew that she wasn't. Getting up again she attempted to hide her face from him, not wishing to see the bored or disappointed look upon his face. "I— I'm sorry. I'm still not that good am I?"

"You have improved, but your form is still in need of . . . refinement," Sesshoumaru said slowly and gently. He had never been one with an acute sense of how to properly deal with women. Men he knew; with men he could be cold and seemingly heartless and they would see no less in him. Through men he knew how to gain respect and action.

Women such as Aya were different. Those under the jurisdiction of the Youkai people knew his character and had learned to work around and accept it. He could seem harsh and they knew he was smiling underneath, but with this woman— with this aggravating, strange and compelling woman he strained to keep his confidence and temperament in check. He was growling at her one minute and fighting a smile at her the next.

Taking her posture into his own hands he turned her around to face him and while she gripped the sword loosely he placed one hand over her own and uttered harshly, "tighten." Instantly her grip tightened and she moved more firmly into her supposed fighting stance, but Sesshoumaru's determined glare did not relax.

"Allow me to move your hands. You have the strong grip required, but unless the hands' positions are correct it will do little good. There." Sesshoumaru's raspy voice on her neck instantly had Kagome diverting her gaze from directly facing him, but she could still feel it— his eyes on her.

"Now for your stance," He said, his voice still retaining its raspy quality. Kagome swallowed. She took a deep intake of breath before nodding and allowing her feet and legs to loosen in his grip. "Your feet must be distanced further," He replied gruffly, "If you stand casually as you do, you will easily be brought down. To be skilled in wielding the sword does not resonate from your arms alone. Proper swordsmanship requires both the use of the entire body and soul—they must work as one."

Mostly keeping herself quiet, Kagome nodded. "I understand."

"Now, when I step forward, you step back. When I move to the left you do as well to the right—match my moves and remember to always keep your eyes on me. Got that?" Sesshoumaru smirked slightly as she nodded weekly under his gaze. "Let us begin."

The motions began awkwardly as they were nothing like the previous fighting lessons. Each of them held no sword and only paced before one another with their hands by their sides. Kagome couldn't deny that even in Sesshoumaru's strange new method there was something familiar about it, but she could not yet place it.

"Good. Now I want you to pretend you hold the sword in your hand and that I do as well. The principle still applies, should my hand raise yours comes up to meet it. If it lowers—"

Kagome, slowly getting the idea matched his crouching stance and extended her empty palm to his own. "—I lower as well."

Sesshoumaru nodded curtly. "You understand."

He then extended his arm to her in silent request that she take it. Slowly and timidly she did and instantly she saw him grin devilishly. It was one of her first glances at him outwardly portraying emotion, but never had she expected to witness a look with so much craftiness. It was as if by taking his hand she had matched a bargain with him. She wondered deeply what he was planning.

Sesshoumaru saw her brow furrow once she had placed her hand in his, but paid no mind. He had gone this far with his new method of training so it was time to go beyond its theoretical value and finally place it to the test. Slowly his face again stiffened and through slowed time, Kagome saw him lift her arm in clasp with his own and his other arm sneak its way to lightly graze around her waist. "Again—now watch for my movements and match them. And . . . 1-2-3 and 1-2-3 and—"

Like glass breaking inside her mind and as if she had been instantly drenched with water, it finally clicked in Kagome's mind and her eyes widened considerably in shock. The recent practice and her matching his moves— they were dancing!

Faintly Sesshoumaru began to notice that she had begun to shake lightly all over and the widening in her eyes had not ceased. Softly he asked, "Is something wrong?" At the sound of his voice she gasped weakly and he could have easily done the same himself at that very moment for his own audacity. He knew quite what had caused her sudden hesitance and could not imagine why he did not feel it himself, but like his brother the woman oddly gave him strength—both in anger and character. For once he did not give the slightest thought of the elders— there was only them and the chance to be near her freely.

"Lord Sesshoumaru? Wha—what are you doing?"

Slyly he reached his face down to the level of her ear and whispered plainly, but with a hint of a furtive undertone, "Teaching."

Kagome's mouth opened as if suddenly unhinged and she instantly saw Sesshoumaru's eyes glisten with amusement, but nothing more. All she could do was to follow along as he wished and fight even harder now to keep down the unsightly blush that now even further threatened her cheeks.

-

-

-

-

-

-

_I suppose I'm at least satisfied with this chapter. I didn't get through nearly as much plot as I had originally planned, but "C'est la vie!" Hopefully none of you will think that Sesshoumaru and Kagome's change is happening too quickly, but if so__—__ please tell me! I went through a bit of writer's block with this chapter, but that's just part of being a writer. If there was no work involved, after all, it would hardly be worth all the effort. _

_As always, I would love and be honored to have any reviews/comments/suggestions that my lovely readers may have. I treasure them all! Thank you again to everyone that has been reading__—__ I hope you've enjoyed it!_

_Truly yours,_

_Mickey-the-Mouse _


	16. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters of "InuYasha" by Rumiko Takahashi nor do I own the world as put in place by Saranne Dawson's _Secret's of the Wolf_.

-

-

**A/N: **I'm so sorry about the _huge_ wait everyone—but I'm back and here it is! I would like to give a _**'**_**muchos, muchos gracias' **to my reviewers from the previous chapters, elemental573, oldestmaiden, Tearainy, Miss BinKy, FlowerGirl, 43inuAsha, Avril inuyoukai, curlyyhairgirl, llebreknit, Nameless Little Girl, soubifan700, and Samairi. Thanks again also to all my readers—you are really too much for me: flattery, constructive criticism, encouragement . . . I'm so happy!

Now, onto the real reason you all are putting up with my jabber: chapter fifteen!

-

-

-

-

**« Behind Ancient Mists »**

-

-

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Chapter Fifteen**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-

-

-

-

-

As the sky slowly dimmed and Sesshoumaru's eyes seemed to glow in the growing shadows, the wind seemed to whistle to its own tune as the two danced. The light from the sunset ran through the movement of the trees, casting their rays in a spectacle upon them, Kagome could not deny the beauty of that one, awkward moment. The evening upon them had cast a certain innocent tempo upon their dance and only slowly did she become aware of her surroundings. With one wrong step and a grimacing growl of aggravation, the moment was broken. Once again she was Kagome Higurashi and he was her captor, Sesshoumaru.

"Wench, watch your steps—concentrate and don't distract yourself. Now again." Sesshoumaru's lips again tightened as he forced her arms again in their proper stance with his tight grip. Only when they both began moving did his grip loosen, but not release.

"One—two—three." Kagome whispered under her breath the rhythm while quickly and constantly glancing at her feet before a forceful hand brought her chin back up to him.

"Keep your eyes on me."

Kagome nodded lightly in his grip as he released and they began again. Kagome again whispered under her breath, but with every step her eyes drifted and her tempo slowed. "One—two—three. One—Two . . . Three."

Again he growled at her as her feet went on top of his as she lapsed in keeping the tempo. Ashamedly she broke her eye contact with him and murmured a muffled 'sorry.'

"Look at me." Shakily she lifted her head and was relieved to see that his gaze seemed less harsh, but still serious. "Relax and concentrate. Don't step on the one—find the two and keep the pace." Grasping her arms in his own he brought them out to her sides shaking them lightly to ease her nerves. When the moment arrived Kagome began her silent count and on the second one he nodded and by the two she stepped along with him. For a while the two seemed to progressing smoothly, but the moment Sesshoumaru uttered the word, 'Again' Kagome instinctively stepped and Sesshoumaru was forced to close his eyes and fight back a groan.

And so it continued in that fashion—over and over 'again.' Kagome slowly showed improvement in her steps—or at least as much as could be expected for a novice in Sesshoumaru's methods. He walked her through the steps, analyzing each and every tensing of her muscles to the tightest proportions. Then—after what seemed like their final hour together during the lesson, Sesshoumaru took her for one last spin and with his arm around her waist brought her to a stop.

"Lord Sesshoumaru?" Kagome's hesitancy was hardly hidden in her voice as their dance came to an end for it did not escape Kagome of their proximity, nor that his arm still claimed her waist. As soon as the thought lingered, however, it disappeared and Kagome mentally shook the thoughts from her head— his teaching her was only a means to an end, which was only brought upon by his doing in the first place. He was her enemy! Her . . . enemy?

Sesshoumaru lowered a glower down upon Kagome, whose mind seemed elsewhere, before breaking her from the reverie with a tightening grip on her shoulder and waist. Kagome did not immediately respond, but instead allowed her eyes to widen and then slowly make contact again with her teacher.

"Good." He was panting now and she could see the small drips of sweat. "Indeed—you know the steps well, but dance as well as combat is about becoming one with and in-tune to the goal. Through dance one must feel the music pulsing through them—every emotion coming out into one single goal. Transferring these emotions into combat is final step, but first you must feel the rhythm of the dance."

Taking Kagome's hand into his own he patted out the rhythm and then moved her palm to his chest. Even through his layers of clothing she could feel the thump of his heartbeat and it only served to fuel a blush to her cheeks as well as relate the sound finally to its purpose.

"Ga-Gong. Ga-Gong. Do you feel it—the heartbeat . . . the rhythm?" Smiling, Sesshoumaru noted Kagome's brief nod and with her palm firmly placed upon his heart he took her waist once again and again they danced. Both instantly felt the difference and Sesshoumaru saw it as Kagome put full trust in him to lead her in the dance and to guide her as she closed her eyes.

Her footsteps made little sound, but the light crunching of the ground below them. It seemed like long ago that they had begun and like forever until the dance would end. Kagome could not recall what she was wearing or even if her feet were covered at all. If a rock were to slice her unknowing feet, Kagome even wondered whether the emotion of pain would register amongst all the simple joy she was feeling at the present.

Taking her hand in his to cross across his chest Kagome stifled a gasp as she could almost feel the way his muscles rippled as they moved through his many layers of clothing and light armor. The heartbeat of her own blood ringing in her ears was the music she followed as well as the chirping of crickets that seemed to express the same tune.

Sesshoumaru watched as her dark hair spun fluently across her face with each gust of wind and thrust from him, leading her into a turn. Like a puppet she seemed at times within his hold, yet one that could feel and one that could smile warmly up at him, even as she grew lost and dazed. Her eyes had closed to him and he heard her humming to a slight tune, yet he could not place it. The song itself, if it should be called such, seemed to have only just now entered the world and that their own ears were the first and only to hear it. He doubted greatly that she knew of her verbal sound, but it did not displease him.

He was both full of power and yet feeble all at once as they danced. He did not consider that moment to be a sentimental one, but he could not deny how it could be seen as such. He could not deny that the heat they now shared threatened to cover his neck and force his eyes closed as well with contentment. She was not beautiful as some, he knew, and even compared with that ancient portrait she seemed ill compared to even its finely drawn paint. Yet, she possessed an 'inner beauty' that no portrait or westerly photograph could contain.

The woman Kikyou had held the outwardly refinement that had drawn him to her story as a child, but it was more of what she stood for that had enraptured him. Unlike the woman in his arms she was flamboyant and proud, while Kagome was innocent-like even into her womanly years. She was everything Kikyou was not, except the glimmer of resemblance between them, and all the same everything he found contemptible, brash and lovely. No, he did not feel love for her— at least not yet— but he could easily see how someone could.

Moments past and the dance slowed with Kagome's eyes still closed in bliss. Sesshoumaru knew that she had lost herself in the dance and smiled inwardly. She had relinquished all consciousness over controlling the dance and had indeed become one with it. True—she still had stumbled and her form was less than perfect, but it seemed that both brothers had awakened something hidden within her—as if she always possessed the inner ability, but it needed to be awakened.

It was then that Sesshoumaru allowed genuine pride to appear in his eyes and Kagome, cracking her eyes open at the loss of intensity in the dance, witnessed it as well. Pride. Sesshoumaru had never once felt proud of anything in his life—not even his own achievements. He had always set out to model himself after his father, but never could he say that he was proud of his father—that was not the reason for his admiration to surpass him. He could not express it even in his own mind, but having proved the girl a decent success in his teachings made him feel nothing less than prideful. Of course, whether the girl could translate the success into combat was another matter. Still, knowing that the lesson needed to continue Sesshoumaru almost hesitated in his relinquishing of her, but he knew that within a half of an hour his brother would return.

Turning directly to her he spoke with content in his voice, "You've done well—indeed."

"Sesshoumaru—have we . . . that is . . . are we done dancing?" Kagome was still dazed, but clinging to him even as she regained her surroundings.

"Yes woman, we have stopped moving." He smirked, knowing that this was not the intention in her question.

"Jerk, you know what I mean!" Her arm instantly reared to give him a good slap, but instead of a sharp sting the hit turned playful and afterwards Kagome merely crossed her arms, protruding her lip stubbornly.

"Good to see that you still have your energy," he spoke with the smirk in his eyes still in place.

"Yeah . . . well?" Kagome lowered her eyes, but immediately turned to Sesshoumaru in question.

He nodded in consent; Sesshoumaru knew that the time had come to place his method and Kagome to the test. After over an hour away from the practice swords Sesshoumaru again reached away from where they had been and took them in his grasp, one for both of them. Swiftly he launched the piece of wood in her direction, which she in return caught upon swift instinct, surprising herself yet only pleasing her teacher. "Let's see what you've learned," he smiled inwardly again.

Without warning, Sesshoumaru swung his sword down. Watching objectively as the woman stumbled backwards, he snidely cast her a glance of disapproval. She had failed to counter with a block or even come up with a reasonable defense, for that matter.

"Get up," he hissed.

Kagome obeyed, but only grudgingly as her anger easily seethed from her as her visage tightened. "What was that for?! You could have killed me!"

Rolling his eyes, Sesshoumaru replied in a boorish tone, "The swords— if you can recall— are made of wood, not steel woman. I doubt it would cause much more than a bruise upon your lanky flesh."

"All the same, you could have at least given me a warning." Kagome's voice grew softer in defeat, however to her response Sesshoumaru's voice only grew.

"Warning? In the real world there are never any warnings! Concentrate and anticipate my movements and you'll have all the 'warning' you'll need." His voice was tight and stretched beyond reason that she had ever heard. Only once had she heard this tone and it was directed upon the Elders. She had not once wanted to be the reciprocator of that anger then, and now she definitely did not. This was a completely different side to the lord than she had seen, and yet she had known it was there all along. He was leader and was bound to be ruthless. The brief thought of her uncle past her mind, but even that did not compare. True, he was at the very moment—fearsome, but as much as it frightened her it all the same left her in awe.

Again he made a move towards her and even though Kagome attempted to block her speed and confidence waned; she was hit upon the shoulder and hissed in pain, but she did not bark out at him, but simply regained her standing and regained eye contact.

Seeing she was not attempting to run off the attack began again, but through a different turn. Before the blow had been straight, yet now it glanced through the air and as Kagome's sword made contact she could feel it grip onto the ends of her hair and then release. Her sword, although it had hit the mark, did not stay with Sesshoumaru's sword, but weakly slid off in a show that Kagome had not made a good enough strike upon it and that her timing was still a bit slow. Even so, she had shown progress then and she quickly smiled before hiding it within her as the next few blows came.

This time, she managed to block the man's descending weapon, but only barely. Had she moved a single step in either direction the weapon would have hit her square across the arm or neck.

"Your stance is still weak— you do not hold your weapon properly and before you continue you must learn this. It may seem a trifle matter, but it will assist in your ability to make a blow and keep it." Since his brother had forced it upon him to tutor her then he would force himself to likewise do it properly. He—who had originally taught InuYasha defense— would not disgrace this art or himself.

Spying her quick glare at him he huffed in annoyance at her childish, womanly mannerisms. "Stance, wench. Shoulder's width apart," The girl shifted slightly, her brows followed in concentration as she found her center. "—Now, grip the sword firmly and clasp it to just about your waist. Concentrate on your blocks. Remember to match my moves. Your weapon is only an extension of your hand— treat this reminiscent of a dance. It will do you little good if you let your eyes drift from your opponent."

Strengthening her resolve, Kagome nodded firmly. The attack came out of the blue, and her arm came up reflexively, creating a cross between her blade and his. Sesshoumaru did not lessen his hold even as he saw her lightly cringe under the weight; he would not give her an unfair advance, even in his teaching. The pressure on the pair of wooden swords increased, pushing her down. Her arms shuddered with the force of both swords and could only imagine the strain, had the weapons been truly steel.

Keep her eyes squared onto his, she breathed in and out forcefully and hard. He had taught her to watch her opponent's eyes, because that was one of the ways to gauge an opponents thought pattern and therefore when and from where an attack would occur. It was not foolproof, however, but she would try it.

A flicker appeared in his eyes. _Left. _The blades locked and made a successful block and again and Kagome matched his movements; in and out around and back and forth, only few motions escaped her. She, of course, knew that his pace had eased slightly on purpose for her, but still the combat was swift.

Then, his strength won out and Kagome was forced to the ground, but upon her face instead of aggravation was a playful competitiveness. Over her improvements Kagome had grown determined to keep that proud glint she had seen hidden in his eye present n his face— in fact she desired to see shock; Kagome felt an overwhelming urge to deliver a blow to the arrogant lord— to sneak under even his own defenses. Her eyes narrowed in concentration as she remembered his teaching. In order to outdo him she would need to go beyond matching his own moves— she would have to _surprise_ him.

She grinned deviously and then immediately tried to mask her expressions until the opportune moment. Turning around swiftly to face him she quickly realized that years of hiding emotions must have allowed him to become immune to her hiding that she was up to something— his grin of satisfaction towards her told her that he was daring her to make a move and that he would block what ever she could produce. Kagome just smiled inwardly, for him blocking her and using his full force was exactly what she wished of him.

After a few glancing hits, where blade met blade, Kagome made the initiative to attack him. Sesshoumaru smirked willingly as he saw no merit in her offense and met her full force. For a few moments each of their force met and stilled, but only for a moment as Kagome was forced to the ground, Sesshoumaru hovering over her. It was at this moment that Kagome smiled, genuinely and not full of spite mischief. Kagome smiled up at lord Sesshoumaru and instantly she felt his hold on her lessen. Slowly she inched up towards his face, almost as if she meant to kiss him. Taken aback, Sesshoumaru stiffened while still attempting to keep his hold, but the moment to which his defenses had dropped for even one moment had come and Kagome found the strength to push him back off of her until it was she that has hovering over him, with her sword inches from his head. Merrily, she whispered to him, "You're dead," with a smile.

Sesshoumaru himself hurried to fight back a smile himself, but lost in the moment he almost did not pick up the rustle within the nearby vegetation—someone was watching them. Placing an instant scowl upon his face, he thrust the woman off him and stood up. Placidly he murmured a 'well done' under his breath, so softly that even Kagome wondered whether she had heard correctly. Then he began to walk from her and into one of the many passages leading out from the courtyard until he was out from her sight.

Kagome sighed deeply and brushed herself off. Gazing around she realized that no one was in sight and only softly did she hear the grunts of young children fighting in the distance. She supposed that InuYasha had found a separate place to train the young boys while his official training grounds were well in use. Again she sighed, only this time happily. She noted that Seshoumaru's practice sword had been thrown astray as well as her own. She gathered them both and after a bit of searching was successful in placing them back in their rightful storage. Looking up at the sky Kagome marveled at the simple wonder of the place and sadly wondered how long she would have to stay here, but she did not know which part currently saddened her: the thought of staying or that of leaving. She did not give it much thought and headed out the same entrance she had come, shutting and locking the gate behind her.

Once Kagome had left, the shadows of the two sons of the dead high lord, Sesshoumaru and InuYasha appeared once again, walking side by side in conversation. Little was spoken between them, but the last that was heard was remarked slyly by the youngest.

"I'd be careful Sesshoumaru . . . one day you just might make that woman fall in love with you."

The eldest scoffed defensively, but still stoically replied, "I assure you, that will never happen."

Yet, only one such as his brother could pick out the slight sadness in his tone, even through his harsh exterior, and cold and sharp golden eyes. Forcefully smiling to lighten the mood, InuYasha wrapped his arm around his brother's shoulder. "Come on—lighten up. The festival is only a few days away and there is still much to do." The two walked off and to the outside spectator you would have no doubt in assuming what they truly were: Brothers— to the very end.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

_I suppose I'm at least satisfied with this chapter, but if nothing else I am well pleased with its ending. I held so much 'writer's block' in doing this chapter__—__hence its lateness__—__ but now it is done and I sigh in relief. Whew! _

_I wish to add an additional disclaimer to this chapter due to the fact that I included a few "Dirty Dancing" references, to which I give credit to both Eleanor Bergstein the screenwriter and to Vestron Pictures._

_As always, I would love and be honored to have any reviews/comments/suggestions that my lovely readers may have. I treasure them all! Thank you again to everyone that has been reading__—__ I hope you've enjoyed it!_

_Truly yours,_

_Mickey-the-Mouse _


	17. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters of "InuYasha" by Rumiko Takahashi nor do I own the world as put in place by Saranne Dawson's _Secret's of the Wolf_.

-

-

**A/N: ** I would like to give a **_huge _hug **to my reviewers from the previous chapters, elemental573, FlowerGirl, 43inAasha, llebreknit, LadySafire, and Samairi. Thanks again also to all my readers—you are really too much for me: flattery, constructive criticism, encouragement . . . I'm so happy!

Now, onto the real reason you all are putting up with my jabber and 'crushing' excitement: chapter sixteen! (Oh! Sorry, did I hug ya' too hard? Why are you turning purple?)

-

-

-

-

**« Behind Ancient Mists »**

-

-

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Chapter Sixteen**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-

-

-

-

-

Kagome's first few moments of consciousness that next morning were filled with clouds, despite the morning being filled with sunlight. Unlike previous mornings to which she would spring out of bed in the sudden realization that the last few weeks—nearly a month— had not been a dream, this particular morning she was feeling particularly groggy. Memories of last night's events with InuYasha and Sesshoumaru past through Kagome's head like a mist along with the dream that still clung to her. No— she did not have a restful sleep and her muscles were screaming as she lubberly attempted to lift herself out of bed.

Eyes still closed, she brought forth her arms to guide her movements and after a few grunts as a result of knocking into a number of things in her path (which, shamefully included a wall) her fingertips grasped onto the wardrobe that resided in the room. Since her first arrival, she had slowly become accepted by the Youkai people— especially the children. There was still the matter of the Elders, but most of them kept to themselves, but Kagome would still notice from time to time their mocking grins each time they past sight of her. They did not bother the young woman much, however, as it also seemed that most of the men and women in the village did not think much of them in return.

Kagome smiled when her thoughts returned to the children. She had been trying for a few days now to venture down into the lower village where she had first seen the young children (both those with white and dark hair) playing freely. It was a little known fact that she enjoyed the pastime of artistic endeavor and her fingers were itching for a good sketch. The last pad she had owned had become lost and trampled upon her arrival, but after much persistence she had convinced some of the local townsmen to find her some suitable drawing materials. The dear woman, Aya, had told her the previous week that she would prepare an array of paper for her and that whenever she should feel up to it, was welcome to stop by and pick it up. The paper still needed to be bound, but Aya had told her that she had a stash of twine and needles that could be borrowed.

Humming lightly to herself, Kagome finally began scrimmaging through the many articles of clothing that had been provided and with a smile found some to her liking. It was quite simple compared to anything she had worn or seen before, but something about it just felt right. In brilliant white and red she began dressing myself in the cotton clothing. Swiftly, she wrapped the white kosode flush to her skin and proceeded to dress herself in the traveling red hakama. Giving herself one quick look through the mirror she grabbed a strand of ribbon to tie her hair back. She hoped desperately that the clothing would not go under too much soiling, as the village was known to be quite dusty before a rain. Although the entire land of the mountain remained in mist and was thus moist early in the morning up the mountain at the tower, but she would be heading down a bit to reach the village.

Her fingers grasped the doorway handle and mused for a quick moment the oddness of the feeling of it opening easily for her. It seemed less and less that she was becoming a prisoner to the tower, but still she could not leave. So far only few luxuries had been afforded, but shaking away her thoughts Kagome made her way down the staircase. As she reached the kitchen she heard the immediate sound of bustling and was led to believe that much of the household had been up for some time. _'I wonder what has become of lord Sesshoumaru,'_ Kagome thought briefly, but soon shrugged it off. She was spotted.

Not that she was attempting to not be seen, but Kagome still disliked the attention she received simply for being within the protection of their lord.

"Miss Kagome? Is their anything you wish for— we have food prepared should you desire it," one of the many servants implored. To Kagome she appeared quite younger than many she had seen, with her hair short and pulled hurriedly behind her neck. The girl did not face Kagome, but merely waited for a response with her face to the floor.

To say she was shocked by the servant's reaction would be the understatement of Kagome's day. Failing to keep her voice steady Kagome shakily tried to calm her with her words. "Oh no— I'm fine. Thank you. I'm merely going for a visit to the lower village. I'll need to take the horse . . . would you mind informing your lord of my location should he inquire?"

The servant acknowledged quickly and Kagome in turn turned and did not make more than fives steps before she turned again to her with a smile. "On second thought, I am a bit hungry. May I have some rice for my journey— never you mind the Miso. I'm afraid it would not be suitable for traveling."

A few moments later Kagome was outside nearing the location of Sesshoumaru's tied horse. Walking calmly up to the animal so that she faced the animal in her pursuit, she hoped the animal reacted fairly to her since they had met previously. She had been near the horse on several occasions, but not without its master. Holding her breath she lifted the blanket into place on its back and released it happily as the horse seemed to accept her. Finding the satchel along the animal's side she placed the packaged rice into it, just as she also fetched a small carrot from her cache as well, and lifted it to the horse's muzzle and smiled softly as it ate the root quite greedily.

Mounting herself, she guided the animal out and she was on her way to meet Miss Aya. Taking her time to match her balance to that of the horse's movement, she patiently made her way down the road that had first led her in. Riding over and down the foothills, the main peak of the Dark Mountains seemed to become even more distant with each moment. Almost midway to her destination and already the fog was growing thick, as the hour loomed closer to noon. The path cleared in front, surrounded by a thick layer of trees, and quieted while the air only lowered in temperature. The fragrant firs surrounding her pressed in close and her chest tightened compulsively. Softly she began to shiver and her grip tightened on the horse, which neighed insufferably.

She guided the horse around the curve and distantly through the fog spotted the outskirts of Aya's section of the village, but for now the path was still dark for midday and Kagome had the suspicious feeling that she was being watched. It was odd that she should pinpoint that particular feeling when the emotion was never far from her while near the tower and even back to the cabin outside the Dark Mountains' boundary, but this particular tug was different, stronger—ominous.

The horse that carried Kagome walked on cautiously for it seemed that it could feel the fear that penetrated through the woman as she shivered. Slowly through the crunch of stone beneath the animal's hooves a second echo was heard and then a third; she was being followed.

Pulling the horse to a halt, Kagome swiftly turned to face her rear, but stifled a gasp as nothing was in sight. Gulping deeply she forced her eyes to drift back to her destination, but was none-the-less spooked. For a while the sound had disappeared, but as the powerful, primeval feeling returned full force so did the sound. Shaking even further, but not from the cold, Kagome remembered the last time she had felt such an aura. It had been back at the cabin when she had spotted the large wild dog and again upon her capture before she had collapsed.

'_What is it with this place that gives me the creeps each time those wild dogs appear?' _Kagome's eyes widened with her thought_. 'Could there be wild dogs following the horse?'_

Gripping the reigns harder once more Kagome whispered down to Sesshoumaru's horse. "Come on."

A few strides more and the clamoring from two other horses behind her was enunciated even louder. Kagome willed herself not to turn this time—she had to reach the home of Miss Aya, but it would not hurt to hurry along the pursuit. A flip of the reigns and the horse's peaceful walk hurried almost into a gallop. The sound behind increased as well, but both Kagome's horse and the sounds halted pattern once an arm on either side of the woman took hold and took control of the horse's movements. Kagome yelped in surprise and fear.

Trying desperately to calm her sated breaths she called out to the strangers, "Just what do you think you are doing? Let me free!" Instinctively Kagome's arm reached for the reins, but just as the two arms reached up to stop her Kagome looked up and gasped; the motion in her hands retracted immediately.

Elders. Although they appeared quite her seniors in age, Kagome could tell that their brute strength was infallible compared to hers and she had no weapon. Their black robes wisped in the cool wind and for a few moments no further words passed between them. The restless silence was spreading to her horse as well and it whined at being forcefully held and guided by ones other than its rider. Then the one to her left spoke and Kagome was surprised at the overall youthfulness of the voice— the man spoke in an eerie calm that threatened on a kindness that only seemed to mock her.

"You are Kagome Higurashi, correct?" Kagome remained stubbornly silent and the man smiled. "It matters not if you answer us, we know it to be true. We saw you that night in the woods with those other outsiders that came with you. They died— what a pity."

Kagome's eyes contracted painfully. This man spoke of her comrades' death as if it were nothing. Had they been the ones to kill them? Kagome had long blamed Sesshoumaru for their deaths as well as that of her uncle, but could it be possible that he had been truthful when he had said he played no part in their death?

The other man responded after the previous Elder, but unlike the one to her left he did not smile upon her. "You do not belong here and were it not for your lord you would be dead. Be thankful for his foolish mercy."

'_InuYasha was right__—__ they do hold no true allegiance to his brother.'_

"Unhand my horse." Kagome took hold of the reins as they were still in possession of the two. "I am under the protection of lord Sesshoumaru and he will not allow harm to come to me!" After her words, growls emitted from around them and in a burst a small group of wild dogs appeared at the horses' heels. Strangely the two horses of the Elders instantly reared back, forcing the men to release their hold of Kagome's horse, while her own horse remained calm. Sesshoumaru's horse did not seem at all threatened by their appearance, while the others whined persistently even in their departure.

From there, Kagome only managed a swift look at the dogs and to the Elders that swiftly disappeared as they had come. All Kagome was left with as she spotted Aya's house only a few meters away was the words the Elders had let her with, "Do not be so sure— he will do what he must." Like a dream she watched the dogs tear off remembering only their strange white fur and the singular purpose that billowed out of the ranks through their actions. _'Did . . . did they just come to protect me?' _

"There you are Kagome! I was beginning to wonder when you would arrive." Ahead in the path appeared the slightly plump woman hurrying to her on foot, a handful of papers in her right hands that were swinging in the wind with her run.

"Miss Aya?" Kagome had not expected for the woman to come out to greet her, but placing on a genuine smile she dismounted the horse and led it towards the aged woman. When the woman had reached her, Aya noticed her shock up stance and took a hand to her shoulder. "Are you alright my dear?" Aya asked

"Oh—no I'm fine. Nothing's bothering me . . . it was a long journey is all. Sorry ever so much for keeping you waiting, but everyone's been keeping me quite busy back at the tower."

Aya gave in reluctantly. There was something the woman was leaving unsaid, but for now she would allow it to remain that way. Smugly Aya winked at her and nudged Kagome playfully. "Been quite busy with the young lord have you?"

Freezing instantly Kagome dropped the horse's reins as well as the pile of paper that Aya had handed her. "Wha—what are you saying?"

Turning around towards the house and waving Kagome onwards, Aya dismissed Kagome's denial. "Come now— it's no secret of how protective of you he is. I remember my little Shippou telling me a few weeks ago how he's been with those Elders around you. Seems to me that the man's quite fond of you."

"D—don't be so ridiculous!" Recollecting and clutching the papers tightly to her chest the faintest of heats appeared to her cheeks. Then the other information Aya provided rang in her mind. "'My little Shippou?' Is Shippou, the little brown haired boy I met a few weeks ago, your son?"

"Through blood he is not, but ever since we found him five years ago he has been like a son to me," Aya mused to herself while opening the door open for Kagome. "Anyways, come on in. I'll make some tea."

It was then that Kagome remembered her rice for the morning that she was yet to eat and her stomach growled in aggravation. "I'll be right back Miss Aya!" Rushing outside once more, Kagome quickly returned with her morning portion of rice. Barely inside the doorway once more Kagome heard in the distance a faint, childish cry. "Aya! Aya-san!" As the sound of a young girl came closer behind her as did the footsteps until a very small body stumbled over her and both girl and Kagome tumbled into the room. "Oh. Who are you? Aya-san who's the girl huh?!"

Hurriedly Aya entered the room to see Kagome, toppled underneath a young girl. Sighing heavily Aya motioned the girl off Kagome and begged her to have a seat. Obliging happily the girl grinned broadly and grabbed a cup of tea from the tray the woman had brought in.

"I am terribly sorry about this Kagome. Had I known that young Rin was to arrive today I would have barred the door," spoke Aya embarrassedly both for herself and the young girl, no older than Shippou. "—Not that it would have mattered," she grumbled.

"What was that Mama-Aya?" called Rin who seemed to be only barely listening to the conversation.

"N-nothing Miss Rin," stuttered Aya.

"'Miss Rin?'" Kagome became greatly confused due to Aya's reference to the young girl respectively— almost as if she was her superior.

"Oh right. Kagome, this is Rin Mitsukuni— she's the young cousin to our lord Sesshoumaru and InuYasha. She comes nearly every year with many of the small families. Like the Elders they live away from this village, while still within the Dark Mountains." Turning to the young girl, Kagome asked amiably, "Speaking of which, how are your parents Rin? Are they nearby?"

"Oh!" Rin's wide eyes spread wider, yet strangely there seemed to be a sad glisten in then underneath the joyful exterior. Aya reached out to Rin in shock and attempted to dispel the question from Kagome's lips, but young Rin just shock her head. "It's alright Aya-san, I don't mind! My older brother told me he would be heading up to the main house, but I decided to home here instead—it's so boring there. He likes to look after me—keep me close, but he can be a nuisance sometimes. As for my mother . . . she died quite a few years ago, but it's alright because Aya-san is my mama now." Grinning once more the girl took another long sip of her tea.

Kagome's eyes widened in shock and guilt. Had she known the past surrounding her mother she never would have asked, but then there was no way she would have known. Lifting her head she regarded Rin ruefully as Aya exited to the kitchen once more, giving the two some time to talk privately. "I'm sorry Rin. I never meant to—"

"It's okay. I've gotten used to that fact by now. Anyways you have not met me before so you couldn't have known, could you?" Again the small girl grinned and Kagome swirled her tea in response.

"I know how it feels— to lose a father I mean. Mine died when I was just about your age as well, so I went to live with my uncle after that . . . he's gone now too."

Placing a gentle hand onto Kagome's, Rin offered a reassuring grin. Her eyes squinted and Kagome could see clearly that the girl had lost a tooth recently. "Well, then us orphans will just have to stick together won't we?"

Kagome gasped lightly; she was touched by the small girls words and preceded to grip the girl's palm tightly in her own. "That we will." The two were still smiling at each other when Aya returned. "That we will."

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

_So, we've got the introduction of Rin and the reintroduction of the threatening Elder's. Hmmm… I hope you enjoyed! The next chapter should be up around this time next week. :o)_

_As always, I would love and be honored to have any reviews/comments/suggestions that my lovely readers may have. I treasure them all! Thank you again to everyone that has been reading__—__ I hope you keep watching out for my updates!_

_Truly yours,_

_Mickey-the-Mouse _


	18. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters of "InuYasha" by Rumiko Takahashi nor do I own the world as put in place by Saranne Dawson's _Secret's of the Wolf_.

-

-

**A/N: **I'm so sorry about the wait everyone— there was a sudden vacation my parents pulled me on and I only had a few hours notice. On another note, I would like to give a _big hug _to my reviewers from the previous chapter, Unique Maiden, FlowerGirl, elemental573, 43InuAsha and black-lotusblossom. Thanks again also to all my readers—you are really too much for me: flattery, constructive criticism, encouragement . . . I'm so happy!

Now, onto the real reason you all are putting up with my jabber and sentimentalism: chapter seventeen!

-

-

-

-

**« Behind Ancient Mists »**

-

-

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Chapter Seventeen**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-

-

-

-

-

As Kagome finished her last sip of tea, she stood. She had imposed upon Aya's hospitality too long already. She had come over for one reason alone and the day would escape her should she not remember and act upon it now. "Thank you Miss Aya, once again, but I should get going." Taking the leaflets in her hand she swiftly tied them with her twine and needle. Once she was sure the papers were secure and tight, she gathered her bowl and cup and headed for the kitchen. Aya and Rin remained in the main room quietly. After a few seconds they heard the water running, the clack of dishes, and then silence. Kagome returned and acknowledged her head to them before grasping the doorway.

Suddenly, a tugging sensation ran along the woman's side hakama, catching the tall woman off guard. Turning back questionably, Kagome glanced down at an almost somber Rin. "Where are you going so quickly Miss Kagome?" Then the child's face brightened as if enlightened by a truly obvious idea. "Might I come as well? I know we just met, but there is so much I want to talk to you about!"

Kagome stood there, clutching the pamphlet tightly to her chest, mouth agape in awe at the small child before her. Rin looked away shyly and Kagome could not help but smile, Rin reminded her so much of herself when she was younger. "So . . . can I come?" Rin's lip quivered for a moment before her eyes flashed determinedly. "I promise— I won't be a burden! InuYasha says I can be sometimes, but— but I want to get to know the person that my Sesshoumaru protects!"

The breath in Kagome's throat hitched and Aya cleared her throat in a chastising manner behind Rin, but the girl's words still hung in the air. The longer they remained untouched the more a heat rose in Kagome's face and neck. Shakily lowering herself down to the little girl's height, Kagome took her free hand and placed in endearingly on the child's head. All the while smiling, Kagome replied, "Now, how can I say 'no' to a face like that? Come on then, you can come."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Since the two were already located within the village, Kagome decided to leave the horse with Aya, but not before Rin affectionately gave it a pat on the head to which it neighed in satisfaction. For a while Rin remained quiet and simply glanced around the village like she was ready to burst. Kagome, upon noticing, laughed lightly before encouraging the young girl to speak her mind.

"What is it Rin? Something wrong?"

The young girl shook her head profusely and exaggeratedly. "Nuh-uh, but Misses Kagome . . . you haven't said where we are going."

Smiling, Kagome took down her newly made sketchpad and pulled out a piece of charcoal. Lowering the items to the young girl she scratched the paper's surface with the stone. Slowly she began to make a rough drawing of the girl before her. "It's my sketch pad. Aya told me that the village might enjoy having an artist around during the festival so I thought I should brush up on my drawing skills—I haven't had lessons in quite a few years." Rotating the pad as to face Rin, Kagome watched patiently at the girl's expression. "See, it's you."

Rin joyfully snatched the drawing from Kagome, almost prancing about as she gazed at the lined version of her face. Then, remembering her manners she carefully placed pad and all back into Kagome's awaiting hands, smiling, but still prone in thought.

"So, Sesshoumaru is letting you do this 'drawing thing' without him?" Rin motioned scratching her head thoughtfully, but Kagome's face only shone of confusion.

"What do you mean? I hardly think he would be interested— besides it's not as if I have to ask him."

Rin's eyes widened in shock and then grabbed Kagome's arms in pure childish terror. "But Sesshoumaru will get worried!"

Snorting as she rose again to her feet, Kagome could not believe the naivety of the young girl— especially one who would have surely known lord Sesshoumaru for many years. "Worried?! Ha— that'll be the day. That jerk could care about me unless I was threatening to tell the world about the Youkai secret or something." Kagome had long left speaking to the young girl and now only mumbled to herself. "Though there was that time he . . . and he did protect me from the . . . Naw— who am I kidding?"

Rin, however, stood rooted to the spot in utter shock after Kagome's mentioning of _the Youkai secret_. "You— you know about the secret?"

Kagome blinked a few moments in confusion. True, there were things she was yet to learn about these people, but the only secret she'd been referring to was the simple fact of their existence. Was there more— and why did young Rin seem so frightened by the thought of her knowing?

"Oh, don't mind me Rin." A plastered smile awoke itself on Kagome's face as she desperately tried to reassure the child for reasons still unknown to her. "I'm just jabbering on about the fact I still can't believe there is actually a civilization living here. Don't worry, it's not like I can tell anyone that doesn't already know." Kagome breathed out a calming breath, as did Rin. It seemed that both had escaped a situation that neither wanted to engage, so the subject changed and the two continued walking. Kagome had told Rin that she was looking for a group of children as they played— she even suggested that Rin could join them, but the child seemed hesitant of the idea.

Walking out into the open courtyard, Kagome could already spot a growing group of young boys beginning what seemed an innocent game of ball. Passing the cloth orb between each other, such innocent concentration passed between them and even through her quick glance Kagome was already analyzing their postures and facial expressions. Rin followed close behind, but less like a happy duckling than a young pup not yet weaned away from its mother. The young child appeared absolutely frightened of the children. Unlike before there were no silver-headed boys with the group and Kagome wondered briefly where they might be before she settled down into a shaded area of grass. Rin soon settled in behind her and took to the position of crowding around Kagome's shoulder to peer down at the growing form along the paper.

"Kagome, what are you drawing now?" Rin's question hung silently in the air and even in response Kagome's eyes did not falter from her subject and paper. "Kagome?"

"Just a few more seconds, Rin. There." Lifting her eyes up from the paper Kagome's head focused from the retreating children back to Rin, whose eyes shone with anticipation. "I've been trying to capture their movement— see here. The lines are rough and edgy because the mood is quick and intense, yet . . ." pausing momentarily, Kagome flipped back to a previous sketch which depicted one of the younger boys who had been overcome with a soft display of tears. "Notice the softer, smoother lines."

"I see— the strokes are emotion?"

"Well . . . they do aid in the mood coming across to the viewer."

Rin smiled genuinely and with a quick look behind her stepped around to front Kagome. She lowered to her knees and waited for Kagome to notice her staring up into her eyes. "Kagome?"

"Yes Rin?" The child was grinning at her madly and profusely yanked upon her hakama and eventually her hand, begging her to stand.

"I want to show you something. Will you come?" Kagome cocked her head curiously at the young girl. Her laughter spread about the area around them and before Kagome knew it she was being dragged off to a small open clearing, just beyond a wall of trees only a few meters away. The young boys who had long halted in their game stared bewildered at the two and while Kagome almost swore she saw the children look upon Rin with distaste, the child's mood would not be thwarted.

The two's travel slowly calmed as Rin reached a small gate, hidden behind the wall of vegetation. If the child had not budged through the greenery Kagome would not have even known to look for an entrance, even when she was standing right before it. Pulling the branches aside, Rin disappeared for a few moments and Kagome stood awkwardly still on the other side until a small hand reached through and called to her. "Come on Kagome! They're not too busy, so they said you could come watch."

Kagome's mind was scrambling as to what the young girl was referring to, but once the gate was breached Kagome saw the most inspiring and unexpected of sights. A small group of teenage children were scattered about the small clearing, each shaping and utilizing their own stretched and cured animal skin; Canvases. Rin had brought her to what seemed a small secret amongst the Youkai. Ever since her visit to the forbidden black room, Kagome had been stunned by the artistic work of a people that were believed to have died out. The artwork had been traditionally rooted and yet so contemporary that she had wondered even then how fresh the paint might have been. Of course Kagome knew now that the people truly did thrive still, but only until now had she discovered even an ounce of artistic flare amongst the people other than music and textiles.

A tall woman of about Kagome's own age moved among them, talking to each stu­dent. At first she seemed not to recognize her presence despite Rin's words that they were welcomed knowingly. Then the woman raised her head to regard her slowly and smiling to herself, returned to her rounds and that was that. Kagome welcomed the feeling that although the woman had eyed her with knowing, she was overwhelmed with the feeling she would not be flaunted upon here. They knew of her connection to Sesshoumaru and yet made no uproar about it.

"Come Kagome— Let me show you around." Rin had once again grasped her hand as was pulling her forth in animated motion to each and every student. The canvases Kagome began to witness were a mix of a rich, impressionistic style with that of traditional Japanese approach to line and color from the mainland. One or two showed some real talent while the others seemed either only in-tune with tomfoolery and a reasonable take on color and form for their age, yet the select few showed talent beyond even her years.

The moment passed and Rin and Kagome were soon asked to depart so as the class could continue without disruption. Rin willed her cheeks to redden and made to whine and pout that they may stay longer, but Kagome grabbed her hand firmly and led her out. It was all too strange for Kagome at that moment that she should act of mature age next a prominent member of the Youkai society. It felt no less odd than if she were to scold the lord himself and admonish him for a foul temper. Shaking her head she walked back with Rin to their earlier spot under the tree.

Kagome, giving over to her temporarily repressed thoughts, had desperately given the young child some scraps of loose paper from which she could amuse herself while Kagome herself sunk deep into her fears and apprehension. Honestly, simply the thought that she still contemplated ill thoughts of the people that thus far had done nothing but befriend her, clothe her, and fed her only made Kagome admonish herself further. Still, as high as the towers that spanned into the sky past the treetops, Kagome was reminded that one out of those many held the Youkai's sacred room— the black room she had first accidentally come by.

As much as Kagome learned and accepted about the people, whatever that room hid also hid itself away from Kagome's acceptance. In that darkness, filled with glittering gold and the thickly choking air that whispered in primordial mystique, was everything that Kagome could not accept, did not understand, and perhaps should never know. Even among the smiling faces of the Youkai people the hated glares of the Elders there was still the fear of why she was being held here and the small part of her that had never stopped screaming.

"Rin?" Kagome gazed outward at the skyline and her tone was even and desperately hidden of emotion. "Do you know where lord Sesshoumaru has been gallivanting off to these past few days?"

"What do you mean Miss Kagome?" Rin as well did not look up from her artistic work. "The lord has arms practice with the men and his brother, but they unusually always return before sunup. "

Kagome, fighting the urge to fleet her gaze over in Rin's direction, cautiously phrased her next question. "What—what do they do?"

"Do?" It was now Rin's turn to become utterly amused. "They practice of course! What do you think they would be doing?"

"I'm not sure it's just . . . I know it's none of my business, but ever since this last week it's been strange."

"What do you mean?" Rin's dropped her writing stick and calmly disposed her attention away from the page that was growing with human-like squiggles and forms. Almost climbing into Kagome's lap, Rins' beady, persistent eyes unnerved her.

"I've been hearing . . . howls. It's been as if wolves have been circling these grounds for the past few nights. The men haven't been out hunting them have they?"

"Never! Our clan is close to the animals, but it is understandable that you have heard a few of them lately. They are usually a small members of pack that come around roughly this time of month as the festival nears. — I even saw one last year."

"I understand Rin, but these sounds— it sounded to me as if there were not tens, but hundreds all calling out at once—"

"My father used to always tell me that these woods hide all sorts of creatures, including coyotes. Perhaps you heard some of them— they live in numerous packs don't they?" Kagome noted the apprehensive stance that Rin had taken upon and even though Kagome knew full and well the difference between the two animal's calls from living and staying at her uncle's cabin for so long, she dropped the matter once again. She felt it within Rin's interest as well as her own as the sensation that eyes were snarkily spying upon her and she again thought of the Dark room which she knew from recent over-hearings that the people came to call it '_kontan_.' It seemed odd and befitting that it should be called 'soul' as ones soul did hide many secrets but in that one name it brought more doors of mystery to her attention than it did open or close them.

"In fact I was first with Shippou when I was first scared by the creepy sounds. I was awfully scared, but he protected me— brought me home, but father didn't take to kindly to him. Actually . . ." Rin began shamefully, "no one in our family really has taken to him nor he to them except for InuYasha, but Dad only says that's because they've had similar childhoods— what ever that means."

"Why is that?"

"Why is what— oh, why is Shippou treated different than us?" Nimbly Kagome acknowledged her and Rin continued. "I really don't know much about it, because he's never talked about it and I only hear what the others say in rumor, but Dad said it's because he's different from the rest of our people." Rin paused and fidgeted in an inner struggle to form the right words. "You've noticed that only the males of Sesshoumaru and InuYasha's side of our clan has silver hair— even I don't know why it is, but Dad says the males are born with it. What you may not know is . . . Shippou's in our family too."

Kagome's eyes widened. In all the time she had seen and heard of the rambunctious boy it had always been in the southern village where the 'whites' rarely ventured— she had thought him to be like Aya and the other brown-haired, darker skinned people of the Youkai. "—yet his hair?"

"It's not silver— yes, Shippou is 'outcasted' because of the nature of his birth. Our people as a whole accept our two parts, the silver-haired males and those who do not share that characteristic, yet even as the women do not share in the trait of the white hair some are considered to be of the pure bloodline and others not. I'm not sure how they can tell at marriage, but at birth if a male of my heritage and a woman of Mama Aya's has a boy, then the bad trait will show. As far as my dad knows, there could have been hundreds of these marriages in and before even his time but he has always said it to be shameful when a baby like Shippou is born."

"I'm afraid I still don't understand."

Rin sighed regretfully. "The reason his birth is considered so . . . so—"

"Taboo?"

"Right. The reason is because my family has always prided itself in its . . um . . certain abilities." The phrase rang off the child's tongue awkwardly as if she herself did not know the true meaning behind them — as if it had been a parental answer to an undesired question. "It's considered a dishonor that the abilities should be passed on to those other than the Great Sesshoumaru's first line." Rin shuffled again unceremoniously and threw her eyes away from her. "That's all I can say."

Kagome sighed deeply, "I understand if you can't tell me more than that Rin. Come on— it's nearing noon I assume, and I'm sure Aya will enjoy cooking us one of her fine meals when we return."

Instantly the overzealous smile filled Rin's face once more and latching oto Kagome's hand she happily skipped along side her. "I hope Mama Aya wouldn't mind if I went to see Shippou— she's about the only person I know about that could tell me where he is."

Puzzled, Kagome peered down on Rin as she continued to prance nonchalantly. "I thought your family disliked him?"

"Oh, they do— not me though. I like Shippou . . . a lot." Grabbing Kagome down to her height, Rin brought a finger over the woman's lips. "—just don't tell anyone; it's a secret," she finished cheerfully.

Kagome's eyes twinkled at the young girl's evident crush. "Your secret's safe with me Rin."

"That's good— it's nice to know I have family I can trust."

"Family?" Kagome questioned.

"Yeah— he likes you, so when you marry that will make you family."

Kagome's eyes widened and her lips quivered. "Marry? I hardly considered— and just _who_ would I marry? I don't love anyone here and furthermore I'm a prisoner here. Prisoners do not fall in love with their captors Rin."

"But I've seen the way master Sesshoumaru looks at you when he thinks no one is." Rin's lips jutted forth in pouting and Kagome was unsure of whether to call the action adorable or horrifying considering the circumstances.

"Lord Sesshoumaru?! Rin— you must have been mistaken. He's threatened to kill me on many occasions— he . . ."

"— likes you, trust me," Rin chirped into Kagome's rant

Silence rang between them as Aya's hut once again came into sight and Kagome's eyes darted back and forth between their destination and the young child. Rin's words had brought a hidden swirl into Kagome's stomach and she shock her head wildly as thoughts of the lord spurred in her mind, only fueling her unease— thoughts of his single, genuine smile towards her before she had landed atop him. Kagome's neck reddened and as Rin looked up questioningly at her, Kagome feigned a swipe of her hand at her brow. She mumbled, 'the heat' unconvincingly before the child returned her face forward.

Finally giving in to her swirling mind, Kagome uttered the question that not only had her subconscious screaming, but also allowed the heat on her neck to not cease, but grow. "So Rin . . . Sesshoumaru's not married then?"

Innocently, Rin smiled back up at her. "Nope." With that simple word Aya opened the door to them and only narrowly missed a groan emit from Kagome as she stepped inside.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

_This week's been crazy . . . I'll get the next chapter up A.S.A.P, but the beginning of September might be a bit sluggish too as I start to move in, but I will put as much effort as I can to give you people frequent updates. __—__ Oh and we are nearing the climax dearies . . . so hold on tightly! (great__—__ now I'm going to have "The Polar Express" stuck in my head all day)_

_As always, I would love and be honored to have any reviews/comments/suggestions that my lovely readers may have. I treasure them all! Thank you again to everyone that has been reading— I hope you keep watching out for my updates!_

_Truly yours,_

_Mickey-the-Mouse _


	19. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters of "InuYasha" by Rumiko Takahashi nor do I own the world as put in place by Saranne Dawson's _Secret's of the Wolf_.

-

-

**A/N: **I would like to give a _big hug _to my reviewers from the previous chapter, llebreknit, FlowerGirl, elemental573, SexyDemonGirl5000, LadySafire and Inuforlyf, as well as give two huge 'thank yous' to Sessh's Lady and to Inuforlyf for adding me to their C2 archives— that three total for this story. Hurray!

Thanks again also to all my readers—you are really too much for me: flattery, constructive criticism, encouragement . . . I'm so happy!

Now, onto the real reason you all are putting up with my jabber and sentimentalism: chapter eighteen!

-

-

**« Behind Ancient Mists »**

-

-

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Chapter Eighteen**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-

-

-

Kagome glanced lazily about the ceiling of her room from the tower. She had slept well after returning from Aya's home; Rin had happily bid her sweet dreams and in remembrance a smile tugged at Kagome's lips before she stretched and then lifted herself to sit up in bed. Her sheets were scattered lightly about and in musing for its cause she remembered the brief dream she had experienced that night. Howls. Her dream had been filled with the sound of howls all around her and then of a lone wolf staring down upon her, its yellow eyes akin to that she had seen before on numerous occasions back at the cabin. Strangely, however, she did not remember feeling frightened in her dream, but a strange since of calm. It was as if the dream had welcomed the wolf and its howls to only further lull her to sleep.

Quickly dressing Kagome rushed out to the decorated courtyard. The festival was merely two days away and although most preparations were complete, the village was bustling with an unusual overcrowding since all but a few stragglers had already arrived for the festival the next day. Surprisingly in her slow walk to the center of the bustle, quite a few of the men and woman had acknowledged her with a nod of the head or with a quick 'hello.' Already she had become so much a part of the Dark Mountains that often she wondered if she herself even still considered herself a prisoner despite what she had said to Rin the previous day.

Taking notice of many of the silver-haired men walking about her, Kagome's thoughts again turned to Sesshoumaru. The people had accepted her as she did to them, for the most part, but did she likewise to him? Kagome admitted then in her slow walk that her feelings had changed, even if significantly could not describe it. Once, when she had first arrived, hatred had been the only emotion she had felt towards the man and yet after a little over a month's time in almost non-stop contact with him these feelings had altered. Thanks to the few times the man seemed to open up to her as well as the floating conversations about him from many of his relations, Kagome had begun to feel an understanding of him. True, she still could not say her feelings had resolved into trust, yet she could admit that she did not hate him. The fact was that each day Kagome became more and more intrigued.

Sesshoumaru as well as his people were such a mystery to her that every day felt a new adventure in which she could divulge as much juicy detail about him from the others as possible without him willingly knowing. Kagome could not imagine the terrible nerve it would be required of her should she dare ask him directly as often as she had done so of Aya, Rin, Shippou and his brother. No— to ask the others was less risky on her part she felt and yet it did not seem to satisfy.

Then, roused from her thoughts a certain silver-haired male of memorable build came into her view. Sesshoumaru, it appeared, had finally returned to the daylight. She had believed that he had arrived back late last night as the howls were cantering off, but she was not sure until now. Turning around he noticed her and softened his eyes to her briefly before finishing his previous conversation and then making his way towards her.

"You are just in time to aid in the last preparations I see," He told her

Kagome allowed her teeth to rest unsurely upon her bottom lip before nodding with a grin. "Yes, Aya told me yesterday that my help might be needed, so I came." Kagome paused almost shyly before continuing, "She also told me you might be here as well."

"Indeed I am, as you can plainly see."

"That you are," Kagome answered with a smile before catching herself. "—and it only seems right that a leader should be. I would be surprised if were not. You do oversee these events do you not?"

Sesshoumaru plainly heard the rush and amendment in her voice, but only chuckled to himself as he offered her his hand, which she took naively. "That I do." Her eyes glanced up briefly towards him and then returned to her previous thoughts. Kagome now knew for sure, no— her feelings were upsettingly turning far from hate towards her captor. She smiled once more.

"Unfortunately," he spoke, sounding not the least bit sincere, "it seems that you and I are left indisposed of in this final day of planning."

"What? There are still the streamers to be hung—"

"—Taken care of I'm afraid."

"Well, then the cooking. Surely some of the women will be needing help in the kitchen."

"I'm also reluctant to inform you that there is already more than enough help there . . . however, I might be able to indulge your assistance with a small task I have ahead of me. If you should wish to, I am heading to the eastern tower. Every other month I offer my private room to one of my guests and for this cycle Aya shall be joining us finally once again within these walls. I am to prepare the room for her stay, though I must admit that my adept in womanly décor is . . . how shall I say . . . lacking."

Kagome tried unsuccessfully to withhold a small eruption of laughter, but she quickly calmed he senses as a result of his questioning glace down upon her. "Yes, I will come. Is it far?"

"Not too far . . . we do not even require the assistance of the horses— unless you have missed the comfort of my animal as you certainly took great use of him yesterday."

Kagome's face tightened defensively and Sesshoumaru smirked at her slight anger. She was so easy to rouse and he gladly still held that control over her, even as he had been absent from her for such a great length of time. Without warning he began walking in the direction of the tower and Kagome struggled to catch back up with him, but was finally able to as he slowed his long strides. The two walked silently until they had exited the rush of the crowd and were finally away from even the pleasant noise of the inner village.

Kagome stole a glance at her silent com­panion, wondering why he'd offered to bring her when he seemed not to warrant her company after so long. True he had given the reason of assistance needed to 'feminize' the room, but Kagome hardly believed that his only reason. Be­fore she'd learned about the ways of the Youkai as much as she had now, she would have feared there could be quite a specific reason for him enticing her up to a room well known to be his private bedchambers, despite its sparse use. No, she no longer worried about _that_, among other things.

Tenaciously, as soon as she'd stopped fearing that he might rape her, she had begun to wonder if he was at all attracted to her. But she didn't like to think much about that, because to do so meant that she also had to examine her feelings toward _him. _And those feelings remained mired in confusion.

She still felt the ever-present jolt of apprehension whenever she was near him. It was as if simultaneously she longed to be in his presence and yet run as far away as she could. She still harbored thoughts of escape every now and then, but with the festival so close the thought had reoccurred more often. Kagome wondered how chancy it would be if she attempted escape the night of the festival.

She cast about for a safe topic of conversation. She wanted to ask him about the Elders, but given the argument she'd overheard and his anger, it did not seem wise. Then, just as a reasonable topic appeared in her mind they had reached the tower and Kagome's thoughts melded away completely. "This space was created by the Great Sesshoumaru, and has been used by our leaders ever since." He paused and then his voice changed slightly. "There are many demands upon me, and sometimes I come here to get away from them, just as my ancestors once did— my father would come here often as well, but that was before his death."

"Lord Sesshoumaru?"

"It is nothing." He announced coldly and dragged her arm forward, urging her to begin her pace up the stairwell. "Move."

Kagome obliged unwillingly at first, but with a soft sigh obeyed his wishes. Had they been under different circumstances both assumed that she would have defied him whole-heartily merely for ordering her about, but in light of the recent conversation Kagome knew better. She knew the pain that came with losing a loved one.

Halfway up to their destination and already Kagome's legs were growing weary. Not a word had been spoken between them and yet Kagome had the in-tune sense that Sesshoumaru _did_ wish to say something. She had been sneaking glances at him here and there and she was sure of it, but she could not entice any words out of him— she knew not how or if she should. Then, he closed his eyes and the faint vibration of sound hit her back as his arm had coaxed her to a stop. Momentarily Kagome was glad that he could not see her face, for the proximity had unwillingly brought a churn to her stomach, which she was insistently fighting— she should not be harboring such thoughts.

"I am sorry that I have spent so little time with you Kagome—to help you learn about us and be more at ease here." His breath eased on her shoulder as he paused and he seemed to be finding the right words to continue, but she was not sure. "—I knew that Rin and Aya had become your friends and so I suppose I put the task off." 'Foolish,' he whispered under his breath so that Kagome could not hear. He was avoiding her eyes, as Kagome made a glimpse back at him. She was touched by his attempt to apologize, but in the next instant she reminded herself—and then him—that she was still a prisoner here, no matter how kind her jailer.

"Are you spying on me . . . even here?" she asked. His eyes flashed momentarily as he turned back to her.

"No, I'm not spying on you. There's no need for that. You're the subject of much discussion, even while at my leave." Then he motioned to the door. "Come inside to see the view— it is one of the few highlights of the room I believe you might enjoy."

She stepped through the doorway and instantly seeing the large window sprung to it. Grasping her finger to the edge she almost lifted herself to stand on her toes, hoping to catch a fuller view of the already spectacular scene. Unlike some of the previous views from the lower heights there were no blossoms cascading about, yet the panorama was instead what caught Kagome's breath. In a gust of wind Kagome could almost breathe in the ashen smell of burning leaves that surprisingly only fueled her love with the place. There were no barriers and no guidelines for beauty here— there was just raw wild and it thrilled her.

Pushing herself fuller against the stone opening she leaned to peer down into a remarkably deep abyss. "Watch yourself," he warned. "The height can be insufferable; you will be of no use to me should you become dizzy and fall to your death."

She drew back as a falling sensation came over her, catching her by surprise. She'd never suffered from vertigo before—but then she'd never seen a sheer drop of thousands of feet before, either. In­stead, she turned around to stare at the room to which she had entered. Sesshoumaru had already began to tidy the place and it was evident he had not felt the need to visit in quite some time as the place was covered with dust. "Here, let me help." Kagome swept herself over to meet Sesshoumaru with a small cloth in hand she had found laying about. Determinedly, she began wiping away the dust until the place no longer appeared covered will a dull sheen. Making her way around the circular path of the room her fingers came in contact with almost unusual artifact that she had not noticed hiding behind a hung fabric. Lifting the cloth up slightly, Kagome was intrigued to find that he fingers had grazed the tip of a sword.

Sesshoumaru had noticed her interest and for a reason only known to him, met her hand with his and guided it to conceal the weapon once more. "That is the very sword you carried when we first came upon you after your comrades' death. It could have been most unfortunate should you have been found by any other than myself with _that_ in your possession."

"Why is that? Of what importance is a simple sword to your people? One of my comrades plucked it from what we believed to be ruins . . . he was trying to bring it back with us so that we could determine its age and study the quality of the metal. He disappeared."

"This sword is quite 'sacred' to many people—though I hardly consider it worth trifling over anymore— especially to go as far as to massacre for it. It's just a simple, rusted old sword— I'd be surprised if it still even held anything but a blunt blade. My father left it."

"Do you know who killed them?" she demanded.

"The man who attempted to steal from the ruins as well as the rest of your comrades were all killed by a few rogue members of my clan."

"Acting on whose orders?"

"The Elders," he said after a long pause.

"And they were acting on _your _orders," she stated.

He looked conspicuously uncomfortable, and for a time she thought he wouldn't respond to her. By the time he did, his eyes had grown cold and Kagome instantly felt devoid of a portion of her warmth. "It's a complicated situation, as I told you before. Centuries ago, the Youkai people were one, but as times changed so did loyalties. Our ties were split, Youkai and Elder and while our paths rarely cross other than times as these, they protect our existence—or believe that they do."

Kagome twisted her fingers uncomfortably as he continued, but she tried to contain composure— she had wanted answers after all. The least she could do was listen to them and try to understand.

"The rogues were under orders from the Elders to keep you away from the Dark Mountains. However, as I soon discovered and which you may not know, your journey on boat was not merely among friends. These rogues are not tied to as much tradition as my other people are. The others would never leave the safety of the mist, but these men followed your group even as you disembarked. As your group closed in on the sword, as did you likewise to the _kontan._ According to the rogues, they then acted on their own to prevent your encounter—by killing everyone."

"Except for me," she reminded him.

"Except for you," he admitted.

"But why not me? They hate me. I could see it in their eyes when they came here."

At her words Kagome again saw Sesshoumaru's eyes tighten and his teeth grit almost in anger. "They believe I have grown _soft_ towards outsiders ever since I followed you to the cabin. They still do not like the thought that because of my foolishness you— an outsider, were introduced to our problems."

"So you _were _there . . . the man I saw inside the cabin. I wasn't sure." He merely nodded, then dropped the subject completely as he once again began tending to the state of the room. They had done much already to improve the room, but perhaps it was his unease that caused him to seek out further needed alterations. Kagome had many more questions, but she sensed that she would get no more answers for now. Extracting information out of Sesshoumaru was a delicate matter, as she well knew.

Silence soon followed the pair once again, but the mood completely broke once Sesshoumaru voiced what question had been lurking through his mind. "Were you very close to your uncle?" he asked.

She nodded, swallowing the painful lump in her throat. "My father died when I was very young, and Jira became both my father and my best friend." Sesshoumaru was silent, and when she had regained control of herself, she glanced over at him. He had turned away from her to stare into the lit fireplace.

"Did the Elders kill him, too?" she asked in a choked voice.

"I do not believe you are ready to hear the piece of information just as I am not ready to divulge it, but they may have had a hand in his death."

"But he told no one!" she cried angrily.

"Hardly . . . you stand before me, do you not? He must have told you."

She shook her head. "He didn't tell me. I found a journal, just a few pages that he'd written about it. And a map he'd drawn."

"They were at the cabin?"

"Yes." Kagome knew that her question was inevi­table, but knew also that she didn't want to ask it. "Why were you at the cabin anyways?"

He searched her face carefully before answering. " I followed you there, thinking that I might find exactly what you just spoke of— again precautions to diminish the chance of our discovery."

"I don't understand what happened that night, Sesshoumaru." Her words hung in the air between them and ech­oed loudly in her own brain, as well as his own. The blood beating loudly through his brain knew she was not ready for the whole truth, but it brought forth the question of whether he could even trust her with this small part of him. Did he dare trust her that much? Kagome could see his inner turmoil and in such could feel the ten­sion in him even as she felt it in herself.

"My people have been gifted for generations what I suppose you might call, 'magic,'" he said, slowly and with obvious reluctance. "It is was my ancestors way of protecting themselves in the world outside— as it was fate to be mine."

She waited for him to say more as her very bones turned to ice. Then, when it seemed he intended to say nothing more, she asked, in a voice barely above a whisper, "What sort of powers?"

"I sent you back to bed," he replied simply before again turning his head from her.

She stared him in the back in horror until she also averted her gaze. For a moment she thought he would say more, but he remained silent. She instantly stood to her feet. "I would like to leave now," hysterics close to dripping from her every word.

He, too, got up. "I don't use those powers here, Kagome."

"Is that supposed to reassure me?" she asked an­grily and frightfully. "Because it doesn't!"

They stood there, separated by perhaps no more than a few mere feet, almost glaring into each other's eyes. Her horror and anger were mixing impulsively with an emotion of a very different sort. Then, as he raised his hand, curving his fingers and grazing her cheek lightly she shied back. "Don't hate me, Kagome. I am only a man." He dropped his hand quickly, but she continued to feel its touch and in the lengthy silence as they descended from the tower, she heard his words over and over. It was still mid morning, but Kagome hardly felt like going back to the festivities preparations. Rushing to return to the tower and locking her door fitfully, Kagome threw herself onto the bed. The news and revelation of that night that had spurred most of her nightmares was slowly sinking in and Kagome's labored breath, though struggled, calmed.

Now Kagome only lay still, choking her pillow tightly to her chest in contemplation. She did not yet know what to think of her captor possessing supernatural powers as it even further lessened her assurance that myths such as her uncle had believed in (like the existence of the modern-day werewolf) were nothing but stories. She did not like to dwell even now on the thought that, as far as she knew, Sesshoumaru might not even be human. What her mind did choose to dwell on, however, were those exact words he had spoken to her— his plea. She wondered why he had asked her not to _hate _him, rather than not to _fear _him. The difference seemed important, but she didn't know why.

-

-

-

-

-

_This week's been crazy and filled with lack of sleep thanks to a mouse in my room (ironic, no?) but it's been caught and set free now, so maybe I can finally get some more much needed sleep . . . On the note of the next chapter, I'll get it up A.S.A.P as it's close to a third done already. I contemplated whether or not to combine it with this chapter, but decided that a break was needed before the next happenings. _

_T__he next couple of weeks might be a bit sluggish as far as updates go, but I will do my best to appease you all. Oh and we are ever nearing the climax dearies . . . only two or three chapters away. Also, get ready for major fluff in the next chapter, so have the needed precautions ready__—__ I myself have already bought my umbrella and only hope that it is protection enough from the falling rains of fluff to come._

_Also, I have only just come to realize how odd it is that it is Shippou I have made the equivalent of a 'hanyou' and not InuYasha . . . strange. I had already planned it to be that way, but it only just recently occurred to me to see it in that perspective. O.O_

_As always, I would love and be honored to have any reviews/comments/suggestions that my lovely readers may have. I treasure them all! Thank you again to everyone that has been reading— I hope you keep watching out for my updates!_

_Truly yours,_

_Mickey-the-Mouse _


	20. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters of "InuYasha" by Rumiko Takahashi nor do I own the world as put in place by Saranne Dawson's _Secret's of the Wolf_.

-

-

**A/N: **I would like to give a _big hug _to my reviewers from the previous chapter, FlowerGirl, elemental573, june, 43InuAsha, SexyDemonGirl5000, Carmen, llebreknit, sayuri-girl, LadySafire and Inuforlyf. Thanks again also to all my readers—you are really too much for me: flattery, constructive criticism, encouragement . . . I'm so happy!

Now, onto the real reason you all are putting up with my jabber and sentimentalism: chapter nineteen!

-

-

-

**« Behind Ancient Mists »**

-

-

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Chapter Nineteen**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-

-

-

Sesshoumaru stood on the rocky ledge, his head raised to the nearly full moon; it would be full by tomorrow night and with the freedom so close at hand it was growing harder and harder to contain control. He was anxious for the festival to be over, highly contrasted to his usual joy for festival time. Kagome— she was the reason he was tense. He would attempt to enjoy the festival as much as possible with her near, but he could not help but fear that he would lose his restrain until midnight. When that late hour came he would return once again to the kontan and find once again the chamber that he kept secret and locked, especially during the full moon. Unlike most of his comrades, Sesshoumaru was very particular with his transformation, longing no one to see— especially her. Perhaps one day he would, but for now it was only a dream— a dream in which he only hoped for his acceptance.

Nearing closer to noon he could hear the silent howls of those in his clan that shared in the curse. He couldn't see the others, but he could feel their presence nearby whether they were physically or not. It was always about this time that the leader would share in all the emotions of the others. To an extent it was at great advantage should attack be eminent and it was a better way of communicating than the towers, but for a leader such as himself it only blurred his mind further. His thoughts were muted, sluggish, as they always were when the other took over. He lowered his head and stared off away from all the others and faced the peaks which hid the sea he knew to be present, but never seen. The vast mists covered the peaks until they melded themselves with the sky. Every once in a while it would hide the faint outline of the moon and then briefly mockingly show it at full force.

Scoffing at his own apprehension, Sesshoumaru turned back towards the village and although it was a great distance away there was no doubt in his mind that she was there, miles away in the tower, his home, somehow giving him a sense of peace even though the morning had not gone well. Sesshoumaru only hoped that she would understand with time. He suddenly shivered as he felt his heartbeat pulse as if his and the other's were fighting over dominance and then felt the muscles in his arm spasm. Regretfully, Sesshoumaru allowed himself to change, if only for a brief time to satisfy the other. Breathing in slowly as the hair on his arms grew in number and his silver hair lengthened and spread until it was a large wolf-like dog prowling along the ledge for intruders before deciding to allow himself to relax in the form.

His ears pricked with the overwhelming wash of the emotions and longings of the others. Many, like himself, chose to change early to release the tension, but unlike them Sesshoumaru chose not to remain for long. He could hear some of them now, calling out to him in hopes that their leader would join them, but he stayed where he sat.

The others were restless, wanting to move on, to climb the highest peaks and scale the treacherous rocks near the waterfalls. He could feel their tense energy and their impatience with him. He knew they wouldn't move on without him because he was their leader, but part of leadership was knowing when and how to exercise it. Even though his thoughts were sluggish, his own mind was still clear and overpowered the other's. His will to be strong and resist the temptation until the time was right was his resolve as well as the floating images of her in his mind.

He remembered the rebellious and often insolent tilt off her chin that signaled her disobedience to him. Then he saw the way the light shone in her hair and he could almost hear the heaving in her breaths as sweat poured down her face during her training with him. Sesshoumaru hoped to resume the training once the festival was well and past— it would be easier that way. Finally he remembered the horror in her eyes when he admitted to having used his powers on her. '_A mistake_,' he thought, though the brain of the other lessened his regret now. Two mistakes, really. Sesshoumaru felt foolish now for not removing her memory of that night at the cabin. Looking back it very well would have solved his problem as well as her own, and yet his heart did not regret it. He'd thought he would never see her again, and he'd wanted her to remember him. A very human foolish­ness, from a man no longer considered to be hu­man. Now, if she knew the whole truth? He shuddered slightly, and not from the cold wind that buffeted him. She might already have guessed, but was refus­ing to accept that knowledge.

The silent voices of the others broke into his musings and Sesshoumaru thought for a moment of changing back, but the calls were becoming stronger. He uplifted his body and limberly moved to a small pool of water, taking a few mouthfuls with his tongue and then shook the wetness free from his muzzle. Briefly his eyes flashed his normal tone of gold and then it was gone into red. The other was winning over his instincts for now, but he would keep he and the others in check. He would insure that they did not wander to closely to the village and its outskirts. Climbing down from the ledge, Sesshoumaru went to join them in mindless freedom.

-

-

After sleeping a good bit into the afternoon, it was Kagome's stomach that had finally brought her out of her room. Her confusion and anger had been swirling fast and soon leading her into unconsciousness, but now awake and speaking once again to Aya, Kagome's mind found that some acceptance had found her. She had initially gone to inform Aya that her room was ready to move into, as she figured Sesshoumaru would inform her of anyways, but she also had other motives for visiting the woman. Her mind was coming to rest finally with the death of her comrades and she now partly chastised herself for lashing out so harshly at Sesshoumaru.

He had said one thing for sure: her comrades were buried honorably on the outskirts of the village Aya resided. If anything Kagome wished to visit and finally let her anger subside. She had not known them well, except for a few times when she was with her uncle. She had been so small then and always looking up to him. They had looked at her, she knew, slightly in annoyance, but she had bonded with them even in the short amount of time. They had protected her or attempted to do so and so all that was left to do was to give honor to their memory.

That was where she was currently, walking calmly beside Aya to a place that might spurn on a few tears, but was needed.

"Are you sure about visiting the graves?" Aya asked sincerely.

"I'm sure— it needs to be done."

Turning a corner the small stones came into view. There were quite a few more to account for than her comrades and for a second Kagome wondered if they were more sad victims to the Youkai's secrecy, but breathed a sigh of relief and guilt as she found they were merely members of the village passed on peacefully in age. She had once again placed ill thoughts to those that had been kind to her and this only fueled her resolve to stay at the graves.

Aya gave her needed space as Kagome walked closer to the graves of her comrades. The two women had prepared a few sets of flowers to decorate the site and she laid them gently beside each carved name. Saying a few words, Kagome rose and Aya soon after her from a different set of stones— Kagome only assumed they were her own family or friends.

As the two set on their departure Kagome quickly grabbed Aya's arm and forced her to stay back when a small group of Elders past by. "Let's go back a different way," Kagome pleaded as she saw that the men were not planning on leaving the area anytime soon.

"I don't understand Kagome. I may not care for the Elders myself, but if we simply walk on and don't give them a thought, they shouldn't be a bother." Aya looked questioningly up at the girl and expected to see a tortured look of fear, yet instead found it filled with malice.

"I don't want to be any more near those murderers than I have to."

Silence abounded Aya's agape mouth, signaling her shock and confusion, but soon her reaction calmed and she grasped Kagome's hand in understanding. Aya began to lead Kagome back to the tower a 'less crowded' way. "I take it lord Sesshoumaru has told you then?"

Kagome nodded firmly. "He told me that they were the ones who killed my friends—the Elders, I mean. I don't know if these _particular_ men were responsible, but all the same I do not wish to face them right now."

Aya turned for one last glance and then back to Kagome with a sigh. "I didn't think he would tell you that— at least not so soon. It is a shame we all feel—espe­cially Sesshoumaru, I think."

"If what he said is true, I don't understand why he couldn't have put a stop to it—why he can't control them as leader," Kagome pondered to Aya.

The older woman sighed. "There was a time when our people did hold a power over them, but that was long ago. When they spread themselves throughout the region and continent, they said it was because they needed to be our eyes and ears out there, as they had once been here. But then they became . . . corrupt. Protecting us has been their mission, you see, and they will stop at nothing. It is not Sesshoumaru's fault. We all know that, although some would have him move against them."

The tower was in sight, but with a hushed word Aya beckoned Kagome to the spot she remembered as the spot Rin had shown her the previous day. "Allow this old woman a little indulgence— I have not been up to see these children in so long." Kagome awkwardly gave her consent with a nod, but was confused as to why she would need to ask for _her_ consent.

As Aya began excitedly examining the students and their work, Kagome followed. Aya was especially eager to see the work of one student: the only child in the current class with silver hair. She'd been watching his work ever since last month and believed he had greatness within him as she soon whispered quietly to Kagome. Yet, as they neared closer to his canvas Aya saw that he'd done very little, and what he had done, while still competent, was lacking in the skill and beauty she'd seen in some of his previous work. "His mind seems to be elsewhere today," she remarked after the children had left their work for play. "He is but one year away from being able to join the others with InuYasha in the moun­tains, yet he does not seem to be living up to that privilege as of late."

"He is about the same age as Shippou, is he not?" Kagome mused, breaking Aya away from her thoughts.

"Yes, he's roughly a year younger— why?"

"Is he not considered part of Sesshoumaru's clan or his defenses? Despite the color of his hair is there no other reason that he should be excluded?"

Aya sighed heavily. "Rin has told you much already, I assume?" Kagome nodded and thus Aya continued. "It is a tradition of ours that only those with our clan's trademark silver hair are to be trained into the defense force— how ever unjust I may believe it to be. It cannot be denied that he has born into what some may call shameful circumstances, and still he has never stopped dreaming of one day joining in to fight. I suppose that is where his closeness to InuYasha began. Our lord's younger brother took him in as his own, you see. I won't deny that he was and still is much of a father figure to him, but still InuYasha has denied him; he refuses to teach him."

"I still do not understand the harm in it."

Aya shook her head and mumbled lightly, "—neither do I."

-

Later, as Kagome walked back to Sesshoumaru's quarters and her own within the tower, she thought more about the possibility of escape. The festival would begin in one day. And Kagome knew well that the fortress would be crowded and everyone would be busy— even the guards posted at the gate would be few in number as well as distracted, perhaps. A part of her wanted to ignore this opportunity, to stay here, for she now understood the situation with the Elders and as such did not blame Sesshoumaru for her comrades' death. Yet, even still with that knowledge she still wished to leave and it killed her inside. There was still so much mystery in the place and Kagome knew that despite the villagers' kind words, she would never truly be accepted— she would never be one of them. She was the reason that the Youkai were in confrontation and all over the simple fact she was an outsider.

Rin had said that lord Sesshoumaru was "quite taken" with her, and she knew I the recess of her mind that should it be true it was not completely one sided. Kagome had grown quite fond of the man through his pompous attitude, mysterious past, cold exterior, and warmth-filled eyes. She had seen the desire in his eyes in the tower no matter how deeply it had been hidden and Kagome felt the warmth to her cheeks. She now felt that same growing fascination mixed with the unknown emotion that she had, even as she had expressed horror in learning that he possessed supernatural powers.

Kagome shuddered. If he were only an ordinary man perhaps then she would not chide away her feelings that wanted desperately to be unabashed and let known . . . yet then, she'd known from the first time she'd seen him that he wasn't ordinary by any means.

As she walked through the courtyard, she stared off at the Dark Mountains, and then turned toward the entrance to the for­tress almost childishly— as if gazing at that which she could not have. Then, from the hidden shadows of the escaping daylight, the Elders came out. She glared at them. Whether or not these particular ones were respon­sible for her uncle's death or the deaths of her col­leagues didn't matter. As the outsider she was, she felt no need to treat them kindly. She was still confused with the revelations about them as well as her contemplation of escape— a confrontation with them was unwanted and yet welcomed as a possible way to release some pent-up steam.

They walked toward her, their eyes on her. The one in front, a tall, ascetic man with a long nose, stopped, and the others stopped as well. The group as a whole eyed her with disgust, but even though one looked upon her with sympathy and a small smile, his contrasting emotion was lost among the number of the rest. No one else was around at the moment, but she knew others were nearby. Still, her hand slid into her pocket and closed around the hilt of Sesshoumaru's stiletto as she spied the tall Elder out front swaggering towards her, a smug look upon his face.

"You do not belong in this place," the man said in a thick voice. "This place is sacred to the Youkai—and to us, their eyes and ears."

Kagome stared at him defiantly. "I am not here of my own free will—as you surely know. Indeed, if you are the servants of the Youkai, you're very bad ones."

Kagome spied the man's eyes flash angrily as she labeled them 'servants,' but the man smoothly hid the emotion with arrogance. "You should have died," he said in a hiss. "And if you leave this place, you will. There is nowhere you can go that we will not find you and stop you from revealing our people."

Ice pierced her spine as she wondered if they had somehow tuned into her thoughts. Sesshoumaru hadn't said that they possessed any powers, but she couldn't be sure. "As I have told you before, your _lord_ will not allow any harm to come to me," she replied coldly, even though she suddenly won­dered if that were true. If she did escape, he might we'll set them on her. She had known him to be amiable, but only as much so as she knew his capability to be fierce when his people and their well-being was at stake.

"Sesshoumaru may have grown week, but to not be assured that should you leave this place you will not be killed. We may not approve of you remaining here, but do not get comfortable— what you have been told, do not fool yourself in believing you could ever understand our people— our secrets. Yes, there is still much that is hidden from you and if your leaving this place does not seal your fate . . . remaining certainly will. Do not deceive yourself in believing he has had no part in your pain. What was done was done and will not be second guessed again."

They all swept past her in a rustle of black robes, leaving her to stand there staring after them. 'What had they meant?' Kagome wondered. Sesshoumaru had not been responsible for the deaths of her comrades— he had told her, Aya had confirmed it. Still, they could both be lying, a dark voice whis­pered inside her head. If Sesshoumaru had told his closest friend who happened to be Kagome's most trusted to keep the truth from her, she would— he was her leader.

Kagome hurried up the steps and into her quarters, wondering if he might have returned in her absence. Placing her ear lightly against the doorway she heard nothing and when her knocks were ignored she continued on into her room and was surprised to find it unlocked. It wasn't Sesshoumaru that she found there, but instead, his little cousin, the young girl Rin. She was seated in the middle of the floor play­ing a game with brightly colored blocks and smiling up at her when she entered. Rin soon told her that she was bored and needed some company while her father was away. Kagome had accepted the reasoning and welcomed her to stay with only light discomfort.

Sesshoumaru did not return that evening and Kagome soon learned that Rin's father was with him in the mountains, which she assumed must mean that he too possessed the distinctive, Youkai silver hair. As the hours waned on Kagome began to get worried and yet neither Rin, nor any others that she asked one seemed unduly concerned by their failure to return, however. As the sun began its descent down, Rin finally decided to leave Kagome be until the festival tomorrow and so left rather promptly. She was tired, but could not and almost purposefully would not allow herself to find sleep. Her dreams becoming more frequent in number also were growing in intensity and the ultimate reality that they almost conveyed frightened her. Of course she felt silly being fearful of something as silly as a dream, which could only be real while she slept— yet the fear was ever present with her strange dreams.

She would awaken in the middle of the night, her body slick with the sweat of fear. But she could never remember what it was that had frightened her. And each time she awoke, she would hear the distant howls of the wolves ech­oing through the mountains. She heard them often at night, but when she awoke after one of the dreams, she would feel a strange sort of yearning to be out there, running free through the forest. The feeling was amazingly strong and sensual, reminding her of those encounters with the wolf be­fore she came here. More than once she would come close to awaking from her sleep, but being trapped between sleep and wakefulness, between dreams and reality, her conscious mind could only yearn to regain control. It was that same strange yearning that she felt at the sound of the canine cries. Then, she lost the battle and was plunged into her dreams with one last howl from reality that drifted into her dream, closer and louder.

Through her dream she opened her eyes and felt the sensation of thick fur moving by her legs and slowly creeping up her body's length until she could almost feel the pant and sound of a creature breathing down upon her, but when her dream self opened her eyes the pale eyes that bored into her were those eyes of a large, wolfish dog that oddly transformed into the golden eyes of Sesshoumaru. It was now Sesshoumaru hovering over her in the dog's place and then back again. Intermittently, she would witness the raw desire glimmering in Sesshoumaru's eyes and then the longing eyes of the dog. Sesshoumaru and the dog, over and over again.

Finally she opened her eyes, certain that she'd heard a sound. She sat up in bed, her head turning toward the open window, expecting to hear the haunting and alluring songs of the dogs, but the only sound that filled the night was her own erratic brething and the echo that had been the sound to awake her. The room was dark, but not so dark that she couldn't see the huge, dark silhouette as her own door opened wider. Instantly her senses ran wild and the dog from her dream again came to her mind, but Kagome shook the thought away and whispered questioningly into the darkness. "Sesshoumaru?"

Again the sounds of footsteps moved closer to her and with a small click a lantern was lit, illuminating silver hair and the owner of the voice that now spoke. "I appologize. I thought you were asleep."

She drew the covers up around her neck, shiver­ing. "Why are you here? — It's late."

Excitement and quelling fear surged within her as to why he would be before her bed in the middle of the night. Part of her wished him to stay, but that was the part that Kagome was still trying desperately to ignore. "I—just wanted to see you. I didn't intend to wake you." His voice was low and husky and she could actually feel his discomfort. "I did not mean to frighten you," he said, still apol­ogizing—but not leaving. The silence that followed was broken by the mournful howls that had filled the night earlier, but they were distant this time and far off in the mountains. She turned toward the window and back to him to find him closer to her than before.

"Sesshoumaru, I—" she began but was hushed by the sudden realization of the glow that his eyes possessed in the faint darkness. Again he slowly moved to rest on her bed and unknowingly Kagome sat up to meet him.

"Kagome?" His voice was soft and although it still held its firm exterior, there was a strange gentleness in it as he strung her name together in question.

"I apologize for earlier for lord Sesshoumaru— I understand that you have only done what you must for your people's sake . . . I don't blame you . . ." Kagome's word's fumbled towards the end as he constant starring was eating away at her nerves. Kagome in fact felt perfectly naked with his glance, despite the physical clothing she truly was wearing behind the safety of the bed sheets.

Smiling almost cockily, Sesshoumaru reached for Kagome's hand and brought it down to her lap. "It is forgotten." Sesshoumaru struggled within himself as he sat beside her. His venture with the men had given him much relief from the strain of the other within him, but even now his defenses were dropping and what had only been his attraction for the woman was coming forth without pretenses. The other had been pushing him to shown this strange woman what he felt towards her and for once Sesshoumaru obliged. It had been absolute torture these past few days to be away from her as well as atoning his pride to her dismissal of him at their last meeting, but if nothing else he would show this stubborn woman exactly why he had been so aloof and odd around her. "I have missed you Kagome."

His word stilled her and her eyes widened with shock as Rin's words echoed once again. "Missed me?"

"Yes." His tone was final and without compromise, and yet his eyes twinkled as if he wished her to challenge him. His hand still grasped her own and in seeing her surroundings detached from her own body she was brought back to reality as she felt the nerves upon her arm tingle from contact. Bringing her fingers away from his lips, Sesshoumaru smirked at her shock and taking the moment of opportunity, while the woman's defenses were down, he kissed the tip of her forehead and then dragged his lips down to her nose, barely touching the skin in a teasing manner. He stopped, his breath only lightly coming down upon her, but he seemed to be waiting for something or wondering if it should come. Sesshoumaru remained only inches away from Kagome and yet did nothing with audacity to kiss her once more. His silence seemed to wait on her permission and yet as soon as Kagome rashly moved her free hand forward to reach for him, she suddenly halted mid-movement at the realization at what she was doing.

Her fingers trembled momentarily as they grasped the covers once more, and then throwing her rational mind aside, she let go— her fingers found his own as she then made a chaste lunge for his waiting lips then relaesed her contact with him— once again separated from him as if awaiting his reaction to her own. Closing her eyes Kagome waited breathlessly for any movement or sound, but was broken from her thoughts when she felt Sesshoumaru guide her chin up him, so that their eyes could meet. It was then Kagome saw the true answer she needed as the desire in his eyes became clear. Still trembling slightly, Kagome almost expected the lord to leap upon her as the image of the dog had done in her dream, but he only captured her lips gently and held onto her desperately.

Through their soft, innocent display of passion for one another, Kagome felt herself loosen and also respond as the kiss turned deeper. She could feel the war within him: raw, primitive hunger battling an innate gentleness. Even as his lips turned more demanding, his grip and embrace upon her remained gentle and almost fearful of rejection. The contrast calmed her nerves and allowed herself to enjoy the sensations of his lips upon her neck within the alterations of tongue and teeth.

The two slowly lowered until Kagome was again lying on her back while Sesshoumaru, still on the edge of the bed hovered over her without being fully atop her. Kagome was slowly giving up the last shreds of control over her body and her eyes soon batted sleepily to which Sesshoumaru lightened his proximity in reply. Still, the two remained in embrace. Time soon past and Kagome was sound asleep once more when, softly, Sesshoumaru heard the sounds of the canine howls songs in the mountains pick up like they had earlier. He heard them clearly and yet made no movements. He only cast his eyes back to the sleeping woman before him and for once experienced no longing to join them, no aching for that freedom. Whispering below his breath before sleep also found him, Sesshoumaru cast a hopeful look in the direction of the paradoxal woman before him. "Don't leave me Kagome . . . " Then all was dark and the night smiled down as it finally found its silence.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

_Whew!!__—__I got this updated finally and yet not in time before we went off to start moving in. I was away all weekend from a computer and Internet so I apologize for the delay. I am now thoroughly determined to get another update out by the end of this week as I will be officially moving in this weekend and will have no Internet to speak of for a week after. __—__Determined I tell you!_

_The festival begins in the next chapter so get excited__—__ the event you have all been waiting for is at hand! _

_As always, I would love and be honored to have any reviews/comments/suggestions that my lovely readers may have. I treasure them all! Thank you again to everyone that has been reading— I hope you keep watching out for my updates!_

_Truly yours,_

_Mickey-the-Mouse _


	21. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters of "InuYasha" by Rumiko Takahashi nor do I own the world as put in place by Saranne Dawson's _Secret's of the Wolf_.

-

-

**A/N: **I would like to give a _big hug _to my reviewers from the previous chapter, FlowerGirl, elemental573, 43InuAsha, SexyDemonGirl5000, Carmen, llebreknit, sayuri-girl, springscents, LadySafire and Inuforlyf. Thanks again also to all my readers—you are really too much for me: flattery, constructive criticism, encouragement . . . I'm so happy!

Now, onto the real reason you all are putting up with my jabber and sentimentalism: chapter twenty!

-

-

-

**« Behind Ancient Mists »**

-

-

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Chapter Twenty**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-

-

-

When Sesshoumaru entered the adjoining room to the tower the next morning, Kagome knew two very important things: the previous night had not been a dream and she knew the very frightening truth that her heart had grown keen on the Youkai lord. Truly, it had been unexpected, but even now as Kagome's fingers reached up to brush her lips it was not an unwelcome memory that she relished. She wondered how long it had been once sleep had claimed her the night before that Sesshoumaru had left her. With a berating shake of the head Kagome shook off the lament that he had not stayed. Softly, outside in the distance, Kagome could already hear a joyous bustle that reminded her that today indeed was the day of the festival. Her breaths hitched in excitement as she scrambled for suitable clothing to wear before heading out, unconsciously feeling that she wanted to impress them for some reason. Kagome knew the main festivities would not begin until later that evening up until nightfall. It was curious, Kagome realized, that the festival— especially one that seemed to celebrate the coming of the full moon would end just at its full arrival in the sky. She had gained a repertoire from her readings of many cultures that the time of the full moon was a time of harvest, which she figured was the same in this case.

Finishing up her hurried act of dressing, Kagome grabbed a colorful garment out from the wardrobe and hurried downstairs to the awaiting streets, leaving her special kimono for later that evening.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It was the day of the festival and Jeridiah had already arrived in the Dark Mountains. His looming form did not hinder his distinction between himself and the rest of the visitors for, while he still dressed gloatingly amongst his finery, he wore the traditional black amongst a sea of color. He had met with his underlings late that previous night while the lord was no where to be seen and had discussed what they had seen, their tales since the months of their last visit— sharing tall tales of self-righteous bravery, and of gripping hardship. Jeridiah listened to each one carefully, yet almost hurriedly for there was something pressing on his mind. The woman; she was the reason that his plotting seemed to still have an alibi to enact upon. Gleefully, the High Elder listened to reports that heightened his hopes that the two had drawn closer.

Hope. Trust. Love— Jeridiah saw no need and strength in these, but instead weakness. For years he had held grudge over the Youkai and relished in the thought of their curse, happily reminding himself that as much as he could not be happy, neither could the Youkai leaders— no matter who or what generation. It was true that should a Youkai leader find himself in love with a human that reciprocated the feelings that the curse over the people could be broken, but the most commonly overlooked aspect was that should the event not occur at the time of most vulnerability, the love would be ensured not to last and so the curse would remain. The curse could only be broken by true acceptance, which could not occur until the said woman had seen the lord for what he truly was— not just a beast, but a monster. The lord holding the curse was cursed with a love of blood and when the transformation fully overtook him the rational mind would be lost. The beast would attack all in his path and would not discern friend from foe, only himself and his own pack— any outsiders would be killed.

It was true what the stories had spoke of— that the girl could save him, but it was also she, Jeridiah knew, that would be his greatest foe as it turned out. It was a reason that the High Elder did not bother himself with such emotions and the reason a good leader did not. Hope had caused the lord to believe in such a fancy and dream of love— Love had and would continue to make him foolish. Sesshoumaru knew that should his acceptance be denied that the woman would be cast to death unless a sacrifice was made. If the lord gave himself over to hope and love he would foolishly devoid himself of his noble power and be reduced to nothing but a man, weak and easily killed. Trust— this is what the lord believed he had with him, but Jeridiah was plotting against him, had always been plotting. The lord did not, even now, hold the woman's trust even though he held an inkling of her heart and without that trust they could be broken easily. Jeridiah had been waiting for generations for the moment when a lord would willingly strip himself of his defenses so that he could be killed. If the lord was killed then the Youkai line would fall and the High Elder's twisted view of judgment could finally have its end.

Tonight— at the moments end of the festival he would drive the woman out from the safety of the Youkai— especially Sesshoumaru's protection and he and his men would attack. While her death was a hopeful outcome in the end, despite the others believing no harm would come to her, Jeridiah only hoped for it only when the trust between them was truly broken and she saw him fully.

After dismissing the others for the night, his trusted adviser Masa found his lone company once more. "My High Elder." The straggly man bowed lowly and then rose once his form was recognized.

"Yes, what is it Masa?"

"I still understand your plan— you plan it for tonight, but even so I wonder if it is truly wise or needed. I have watched the two of them and—"

"— then you understand the urgency and opportunity by that disgusting display!" Jeridiah announced triumphantly not noticing the unsure shake of Masa's head.

"Once I may have agreed with you, but the more I watch them the more I believe that this girl may actually be in his and our people's best interest. The emotions I have felt radiating off him— and his protectiveness over the girl— I believe he truly has come to love and care for her."

"Rubbish!" Jeridiah insisted and Masa lowered his head dejectedly. He could not go against his master, but at any costs he would place his faith in the girl. "Masa— remember your loyalty. You shall join us and you will not reveal to the others my final plan until the time is right— should you defy me then your life will no longer be of use to me. Now go— inform them when the morning breaks."

When Masa turned to leave, Jeridiah smirked haughtily.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kagome relished in the morning's sunlight as she ran unknowingly through the Youkai grounds. She frolicked like a child and wondered if it was perhaps the festival that had this effect on her. The streamers blew lightly in the wind and momentarily the land seemed less muted with mist; everything about the surroundings had grown brighter. Soon the sounds of early festivities reached Kagome's ears and in rushing toward its direction, she came upon Aya and young Rin. The three of them rushed inward just as the Elders spread amongst them. Strangely, Kagome saw that many did not seem so solemn today and in fact many had greeted her warmly, such as one Aya would later inform her was called Masa. Still, there were those who had kept their inhibitions about her, but with the rush of the festival, as both females pulled her further into a growing crowd, the feelings of inept were not significant. An overwhelming warmth surrounded Kagome and thoughts of moving a foot from where she was disappeared; the festival had woven its spell about her and all the people.

The crowd watched with awe at the display of female dancers and the short display of defense by the children in an excerpt to only entice the waiting eyes of what was to come that evening. The dancers with their fluid movement enraptured male and female observers alike. The motions were seemingly erotic and yet they maintained a balance of innocence. Each of their twists and turns seemed to do the very act of bringing the sun high up into the sky.

The children, whom in their normally rambunctious stage were flamboyant and fierce, could have chilled Kagome with the intensity on their faces. To all around her the show past as quickly and vibrant as the last, but to Kagome the more she watched the more time began to slow for her. The sun's heat beat down harshly on her and she could already feel the brimming of sweat upon her brow. Her eyes, losing themselves slowly into a haze, concentrated intently on the faces of the children. Slowly her rational brain noted how calm the older of the bunch seemed and yet the youngest seemed rather pale in comparison to the earlier night. Perhaps it was simply the fact that the others were used to the festival's heat unlike herself.

Heat. Kagome, wobbled for a split second and flashing her eyes wildly to either side of her Kagome could hear the thumping of her blood deep in her head and jarringly the cries of excitement from the crowd melded into that of the sound of howling. Vibrant howling, man woman, child—everyone was howling and then in the next moment, as Aya shook her worriedly, her vision cleared and the sounds withdrew themselves.

"Kagome? Kagome—are you alright? You look a bit flushed."

"Yes—I'm fine. Perhaps I'm merely thirsty. The heat seems to be getting to me rather quickly."

"The heat?" Aya asked unsure before the realization hit her and slowly she led the young woman away from the crowd and to one of the nearby huts which was steaming with an array of food both inside and out of its quarters. Aya took her inside. "Give this woman something for her thirst please—"Aya inquired of the server inside. "—none of our drink."

Aya had not ever witnessed this effect before—in fact none had. She like a few others had only heard about such happenings, but Aya knew that large amounts of the festival food or drink would not help her until her body adjusted to them. The food helped the Youkai people deal with the particular air the festival day always presented, but for Kagome the food would not solve the issue so easily. The food of the festival was stronger and of a quality not easily explained to an outsider, but weaned on the food bit by bit she would be fine. Truly, however, it would have been obvious the sickness it would cause upon an outsider and Aya berated herself that she should have known better..

"Here—take this," Aya prompted, handing Kagome a small piece of the festival bread with her water. The water would ease her head and the bread would slowly calm her body's adjustment to the festival's surroundings. Bit by bit Kagome ate and drank until the color returned to her cheeks.

Aya guided Kagome's hand out as she handed a small coin to the server and acknowledged her head to one of the shadows seated within sight of them. Once the two left, that same shadow moved closer to the 'bar-like' sector of the hut. Settling himself down next to another man whom he knew to be a fellow elder he acknowledged himself and with the nod of his head allowing the other man to speak with him.

"What brings you here Masa? Not on more business I trust." The other man regarded Masa, who still glanced toward the doorway from which Aya had exited before acknowledging his presence—a presence to which he had hoped to keep secret.

"Unfortunately, yes."

"Come now man—enjoy the festival whilst you can!" Mid-sentence the other elder motioned for a drink and received it eagerly.

"I shall try, but meanwhile I am pleased to see that you have made it safely once more."

"Indeed—and Masa, you as well? Working under the High Elder not keeping you too strung?" The wicked banter that under-toned the comment unnerved Masa momentarily, but Masa convinced himself it was the drink talking as the man ordered yet another glass.

In the midst of the not so silent slurps and licking of lips from the man beside him, Masa contemplated on how he was to inform his dear friend, the last on his list of informees, his master's news. Finally, thinking up no other option, he simply spurted the news out in the open as his friend took another gulp. "Tonight- he plans to do it tonight when the lord is at his weakest and the other's influence its most advanced."

The man opposite Masa lowered his glass slowly and looked at him, clearly shocked. "And what brought this decision on so suddenly. The previous night I thought it was only a mere fancy that would be taken once we were sure that the opportunity would not fail. I know you think positively over the lord's feelings, but the woman is still questionable."

"What I saw and have seen could be indescribable from both their faces, but as to the true reason that Jeridiah as hastened the plan . . . I cannot tell you."

"Are we not allies . . . did we not share the same childhoods together? There has never been a moment you could not reveal something to me, my friend—why now?"

Masa was silent and in those few minutes his friend understood. "Orders, I see. So finally we see the true nature of your position." The man called once more for a drink, only this time one of water to clear his head.

"It is not like that—the master has his reasons, but until tonight they must go unknown."

"It still seems off, even for him. So we are truly to trust this 'Kagome' wench—with everything? I agree that she is amiable and holds promising qualities, but I also believe it is too soon. You, much like the lord are hoping upon a story that happened generations ago. Kikyou may have been an outsider, but she was no stranger to the ways of our people. Trust did not have to be gained and the reason in murder was not as 'alluring' as it is now. Kikyou is not this Kagome, you realize that?"

"I do." Masa nodded his head in affirmation, silently hoping in his head that the High Elder's plan would in fact fail—that Kagome would accept him.

"Your intentions are well my friend, but as much as now as in a year from now this plan could still fail. The lord has placed too much at stake already and you do know that despite your intentions it could still bring about destruction. It has broken him once before—are you willing to chance that this time he may not recover?"

"I know the risks—as does Jeridiah. I want to believe that we can take this chance on the girl."

"And what of her feelings . . . this is bound to cause her great pain and fear. She may never return." Masa locked eyes with his partner and slowly a hopeful grin spread across his face, unabashed to Masa's gaze. "—and yet still as much as it is a daft plan, I can only hope the same as you . . . that it will be successful—for all our sakes."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Past noon and already Kagome was becoming one with the festival. All her resolve to leave the place vanished as she clung even tighter to Rin's firm hand. Earlier she had asked over a bowl of rice noodles when it would be that she might be able to see Sesshoumaru. Rin had replied by slurping up her whole bowl in one bite, animatedly and mumbling an obligated 'don't know.' Kagome smiled at her half-heartedly. It appeared the child was too in-tune with the festival to take note of his absence, much less keep track of him. Kagome supposed it would be up to her to find him; there were a few things she wanted— needed to discuss with him.

"Come on, Kagome!" Rin cried boisterously. "I want you to play a game with me."

Being pulled along by the child like a young puppy was not exactly how Kagome had pictured her day, but the child's smile was enough. Rin stopped near a small elaborately decorated area meant for the children and was endeared by the playful quality it held. Rin's particular interest was in a charming game that resembled modern fishing. Delicately Rin chose a small pole that suited her childish taste and grinned up at the taller woman proudly.

"It's orange—see? Just like your festival kimono and it's my favorite color!" Again the child smiled while she spent the next few moments adoring the stick with multi-colored ribbons and charms. Kagome was sure there was a special meaning to each— perhaps for the Youkai people or perhaps just for Rin herself, but Kagome did not ask for an explanation of them. When the child felt her work was done she strung a long string to the end and dangled a small casing from its end that rattled when shook— much like a bell would.

"Watch me Kagome— I'm going to get myself a great prize this time! Last time I only managed to scrap up a few snacks or food tokens, but this year I'm going big!" Kagome shook her head happily as Rin cast her line over a small curtain. From Kagome's height she could see overhead the curtain a man crouched behind it who randomly selected prizes and strung them on each awaiting string. The man seemed quite happy in his work and when he was through he would give each line a simple tug and the children would bring forth their lines. Many children around Rin shouted with glee as they protruded beaded jewelry, small toys and candy, but Rin still held her line firm.

"I'm afraid to look." Rin called, all the while laughing at herself. "You do it for me Kagome."

Kagome simply chided her with a grin and then watched as Rin huffed to herself before in a brash move yanked forth her pole from the curtain when she again felt a pull upon it. Rin's eyes widened. Out came a small parcel that with all the child's movement, Kagome could barely see. Even so, the moment the child cried out she knew its identity.

"A good luck charm!" Rin elaborately untied the small circular piece of metal and examined it closely, letting it catch the light of the sun. "This is very rare— Oh, I'm so sure lord Sesshoumaru will be excited!"

"Do you plan to give it to him Rin?"

"That I do— he needs it more than I do tonight."

Kagome grew confused by the comment but shook it off as the child began running off. She had promised Aya that she would keep an eye on the child and so, irate, Kagome ran after her. "Rin, get back here!"

"Nuh-uh! You've got to catch me!"

Stopping momentarily to catch her breath, Kagome called out to Rin once more. "Rin— this—isn't—funny. Hold on— now."

"Nope. You've still got to catch me— catch me! Kagome has to— Oouf!" Rin was forced to a stop as she had run smack into someone while she had been running with her back turned. Catching eye of the Head Elder, Rin sucked in a breath and in lowering her eyes, she mumbled a quick apology. True, the Youkai did not serve the elders for it was the other way around, but Rin was still just a child and like many others, she feared them.

"Rin!" Kagome called, alarmed at the sight of the girl almost trembling. Hurrying over to her, Kagome confronted the man face to face and was none too happy about it.

"Ah, Miss Higurashi I presume."

Kagome wrapped a protective hand around Rin's shoulder and nudged the child behind her, turning her gaze directly to the man in front of her. "Yes, I am she— who are you since you are so keen in knowing me?" Her voice was tight and edged, but Jeridiah only chuckled unfazed.

"Forgive my rudeness. I am the High Elder— you may have met a few of my followers previously." He smirked underneath his words and even more so when he saw her teeth grit in annoyance and anger.

"Yes, we've had quite a few encounters as you will of course be aware of."

"Indeed." His word lingered as his gaze again slipped to the young child. Seeing the trail of his eyes, Kagome tightened her grip on the child before shoving her slightly away from her.

"Leave me for now Rin, I'll be back to finish enjoying the festivities later." The child, too shocked to say much else, mumbled a simple accord and stumbled off leaving the two without interference despite the bustling crowd. The two now seemed to be in a place away from the others— a place within itself.

Jeridiah smiled. "You protect unduly— I hold no pretense against you or the child."

"I shall determine that for myself." While dislike still reflected in Kagome's eyes, she was no fool. She knew when posturing was best. "All the same— despite our obvious knowing of each other's reputations, I believe a proper introduction would be of better decorum." She paused momentarily and forced herself to outstretch her arm to the man in greeting. "My name is Kagome."

"High Elder Jeridiah," he countered. Kagome cringed in her mind; of course the man would not drop the title for her.

"Pleased to meet you." The two shook hands briefly and then released.

Again Jeridiah smiled, "I do hope you enjoy the festival, my lady. You never know what surprises you may find while here." The twinkle in his eye unnerved her, but it was the callous cry from behind her that caused Kagome to break from her thoughts and turn.

"Jeridiah!"

"Lord Sesshoumaru, at last you show your face. I was beginning to wonder if you were avoiding me."

Smoothly, Sesshoumaru relaxed his tightening muscles and the tensing of his nails to his palm. "Avoiding is not the word . . . Now, I believe you have stalled Miss Higurashi enough. The main event will begin soon and I do not desire for her to miss it."

As Sesshoumaru led Kagome off with a hidden smile, that only the High Elder could see, Jeridiah whispered underneath his breath. "Neither do I."

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

_So . . . Uh, what can I say other than I am so glad that I finally have Internet back since my move. Regretfully I had some issues with the cable people and luckily that has now been resolved. Sooo sorry about the extremely long wait, but the climax is in the next chapter and I'm well underway in its writing. On another note__—__ check out my oneshot collection, "Fabled." I've two chapters so far and I'll be adding to it periodically._

_As always, I would love and be honored to have any reviews/comments/suggestions that my lovely readers may have. I treasure them all! Thank you again to everyone that has been reading— I hope you keep watching out for my updates!_

_Truly yours,_

_Mickey-the-Mouse _


	22. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters of "InuYasha" by Rumiko Takahashi nor do I own the world as put in place by Saranne Dawson's _Secret's of the Wolf_.

-

-

**A/N: **I would like to give a _big hug _to my reviewers from the previous chapter, FlowerGirl, Foxfire Inari, elemental573, 43InuAsha, SexyDemonGirl5000, Carmen, llebreknit, sayuri-girl, LadySafire, resi-cat, SexyDemonGirl5000, Togu, Sesshoumaru20, Raina Darlig, and Inuforlyf. Thanks again also to all my readers—you are really too much for me: flattery, constructive criticism, encouragement . . . I'm so happy!

Now, onto the real reason you all are putting up with my jabber and sentimentalism: chapter twenty-one!

-

-

-

**« Behind Ancient Mists »**

-

-

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Chapter Twenty-one**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-

-

Excitement welled within Sesshoumaru although he made no outward show of it. Present in his excitement was overflowing anxiety, fear, rejection, joy, freedom and hate. Here he was, lord over these lands and its people and yet even he was reduced to waiting outside one of the women's huts to wait for Kagome to come out once more; he hated waiting— almost as much so as his younger brother who had waited along side him for some time before continuing on with the festivities saying that they would speak later. Sesshoumaru knew he meant to do no such thing. The brother's were on particularly tight terms and no matter of 'off days' to which they would smile at the other would change that. Still, the young lord had felt that his brother held something on his mind. Sesshoumaru only hoped that InuYasha would wait until after tonight. Tonight needed neither interruption nor stalling.

Checking the confines of his nails once more and in flicking a speck of dirt jadedly from his flesh, Sesshoumaru gazed coldly at the doorway and spat out his frustrations to one specific female inside. "Woman, you will cease this useless waste of my time. Come out from there at once before I do the honors of forcing you."

Swiftly, he saw the woman finally emerge, nose stuck high in the air to face him and her lips curled up venomously. "I'll have you know that just because we kissed lord Sesshoumaru, still does not make you _lord_ over me—you can't just come barging in on me while I'm dressing! Besides," she trailed on as she walked past him wearing her colorful kimono, "it's improper."

Feeling the teasing thread that Kagome seemed to unconsciously lace around him, Sesshoumaru grabbed hold of her arm and brought her body back to his own. "Yes?" Kagome asked him in question for he was giving her the most odd look.

"Nothing." He simply shook his head and with a light softening of his eyes called her to follow him once more. "Come Kagome, the moon shall arise soon— we do not want to be late for the dancing."

"Dancing!" Kagome muttered heatedly.

"You did not think I was only teaching you defense did you?"

Sesshoumaru watched how Kagome's mouth simply hung loosely and with a dark chuckle he pulled her on. Soon all words became mired with the sounds of celebration— of clapping and of music and dance.

When the two entered the confines of the celebration everyone seemed to notice them momentarily, but to Kagome's relief that attention was short lived as Sesshoumaru motioned her to a less crowded corner. The small passageways and streets were filled with lit lanterns that had it been the proper season one could have imagined flower blossoms floating down from the heavens to set the mood. Now, of course Sesshoumaru had no liking for that sort of thing, but he could admit that the village did give off the impression of being livelier. Harvest. Sesshoumaru scoffed inwardly and yet shamefully as he gazed at the back of Kagome's head as she gazed around in amazement. That is what she truly believed this festival to be— a celebration. If only she knew he thought, but those thoughts led him only further into despair when it was the least likely emotion he should be showing in front of the others. It was true that a leader's job was highly militant, but most of all a leader was to be optimistic. He quickly plastered on a face of slight enjoyment when Kagome turned around to face him along with those who greeted him, because that was his duty. All secrets would be explained in the few hours to come and so Sesshoumaru tried to empty his conscious of the guilt that spread into him as Kagome enjoyed herself on false pretenses while he did not. Momentarily he envied her ignorance, but that was lost once the music uplifted once more.

Slowly, Sesshoumaru brought her forward so that she could see more clearly in the rear of the crowd and only grew slightly agitated at her temporary non-response. Sesshoumaru knew that already the festival was weaving its web around her. It was their people's way of uplifting the event: incense to lighten the spirit, song to enrapture the soul, and dance to dispel all hesitations. For this reason Sesshoumaru faltered in his decision to bring her completely onto the dance floor and ask her for the honor, but that endeavor was left completely useless, as it was Kagome who ended up dragging him into the forefront with the others who had already begun to dance.

Slowly watching Kagome take lead of the dance lord Sesshoumaru could have chuckled, but decided instead on an evil smirk as he took back control and the domination of the dance. In response he heard Kagome squeak as their two motions met imposingly, but she soon understood the message and slacked off, allowing herself to be led blindly.

"You are beautiful," he said simply as the song began to slowly wane down. At first he was sure that she had not heard him as she made no outward show nor verbal response to him, but as he let the thought flee from his mind he saw the faint embarrassment touch her cheeks. Strangely he chose to ignore his knowledge of the sign and continue the dance as one unaware. He could have used the reaction to his advantage, pulled her to him— flesh compounded with flesh— and enticed her beating heart, but he chose to remain innocent for the moment.

"Thank you," she replied once the next song had already begun and as if Sesshoumaru's words had not occurred several moments ago.

Bashfully, Kagome craned her arm to rest aside the tall male's neck and seeing the amusement in his eyes at her actions, Kagome breach direct eye contact with him. Instead, her eyes flew past the crowd to the many flower and food stands that seemed to be waning in customers as the dance continued, but those that remained to sell did not seem unhappy. One man, whom sold flower arrangements, instead busied himself in creating a few extra bouquets in the downward spurt of customers. Strangely Kagome felt she could almost smell the fragrances from where she presently stood and even more so over the steaming hot food.

"Everything is beautiful," she told him suddenly and he only made a low inaudible sound in response. "This place seemed so ordinary and grim before."

The music changed tempos dizzyingly, moving from a slow, sensual beat into soaring, hauntingly beautiful melodies. She was unaware of any conscious effort to move in a specified pattern, but she moved nonetheless. She had no previous knowledge of the traditional dances of these people and yet her steps seemed to match their own flawlessly. Spinning and turning, her body brushed occasionally against his own with little reaction on his part, and yet Kagome felt like they were closer than ever before, despite their only physical contact being through clasped hands.

As the music continued to enter and move through her senses dimmed to the others around her also enjoying in the dance other than herself and the man before her with the golden eyes. At times she almost wondered his name, but then she remembered and wondered how she could have forgotten. That particular dance seemed that it would go on forever, but then the music slowly drifted away, until the dancers were hearing it only in their minds. Some still danced quietly to themselves while others, like Kagome were still moving if only in their minds causing the vision to blur in and out. Sesshoumaru drew her to him one more time and in embracing her crushed her cheek to his own before releasing her. The lights and lanterns of the courtyard grew brighter and she once more be­came aware of those around her, who also seemed to be struggling out of a trance.

The hum of conversation began, and laughter once more filled the crowd allowing the music to dim to a light hum. Sesshoumaru enticed her gaze to him and strictly, without room for quarreling, held onto her hand and led her away from the crowd. "We will talk," he said simply and then he left her there, at the edge of the crowd that was gathering. He seemed to be walking off in the direction to quickly finish a conversation that had begun before their dance and perhaps then offer her a drink since she had been predisposed near a stand of the fine winery she knew him to enjoy. Soon he disappeared from her sight and with her mind all in jumble, Kagome backed away into an empty alcove.

It was in those mo­ments away from Sesshoumaru, as she was trying to sort out her feelings, that she heard the low voice behind her.

"What kind of woman would fall in love with a man who murders ones own family?"

Paralyzed by the voice and by the words, Kagome was slow to turn, and when she did she saw only a dark shadow moving off into deeper shadows. But she recognized that voice: it was the elder who'd spoken to her before out on the long road to Aya's. Strange that the words seemed to bother her after having so many of them spoken to her, but it had been quite some time since the elders had confronted her and ever since the festival she had seemingly forgotten about their threat, despite their advanced numbers in comparison to before.

Kagome looked around wildly for Sesshoumaru and saw his silver head in the midst of the crowd gathered at the center of the celebration. Apprehension nagged at her as she made one final check that Sesshoumaru was not currently watching her and then she made her way in the direction she had seen the elder slip away. She would finally end this, Kagome thought. She would confront the elders and tell them flat out that what ever Sesshoumaru's involvement in her comrades death it did not matter now— she had found love in him. Racing through the catacombs of the trees, Kagome had not even realized that without intension she had exited the gates of the Dark Mountains and now searched without direction outside their borders.

There was no sign of anyone, and she was unsure how far she had walked, but one thing was for sure at least; Kagome now knew that she was alone perhaps even lost.

- - -

Amidst the festivities one male in the shadows met alongside Jeridiah as he silently sipped his drink, gazing languidly onto the far away celebrations. Without acknowledging the presence, the High Elder knew why the other man had come to him and patiently awaited the report.

"She is gone and he is searching for her."

"Then it worked—as I thought it would," Jeridiah replied with another swig and popping of his lips. "—still, why did she believe you?"

"She did not."

"—and yet you still managed to isolate her, good work. It matters not if she believed you as it will only make the shock more damaging once she sees for herself."

"What if the lord should realize our plan?"

"Oh, I have no doubt that Sesshoumaru has figured out the danger she is now in and from whom, but it is in the details that I hold the upper hand."

- - -

Sesshoumaru knew the moment he escaped the crowd that Kagome was gone. He was not completely sure to where until he saw the retreat of the elders from the area. Although they had disappeared little by little there were now none in sight. Fearing for the worst, yet keeping his outward calm, lord Sesshoumaru walked calmly up to the front gate and saw both guards missing and the slight imprint of human footsteps outside the border. Scrutinizing the marks he was confirmed what he had suspected. The prints were small— much smaller than any his own could possess.

"Has she gone—run away, I mean?" InuYasha asked with concern for his brother. His sudden breaking of the silence would have startled any other man, but Sesshoumaru was not startled, he was infuriated and he knew not why.

"What business is it to you, little brother?" he spat.

"Sesshoumaru," InuYasha said, laying a hand on his shoulder. "You have been running away for long enough— we all have— but it is time to end it." He paused for a while, whether attempting to find the right words to say next or whether to speak them. "You love her."

Sesshoumaru shook his head, not currently in the mood to listen to reason. "I was to tell her everything just now."

InuYasha looked cryptically down upon his older brother and felt it odd that he should chastise he who was his elder in age and status. "What stops you now then? You care for her— we all see it— go to her. Go after her and find her and when you do, you must be honest with her. If she loves you, she will accept the truth in time."

Without another word InuYasha blinked and his brother was gone, only the wind he had created behind him. Lowering his eyes he pleaded with a woman he barely knew, a woman that could not hear him. "Please Kagome. Please."

- - -

The howls were still coming from everywhere when Kagome finally decided that walking onward would do her no use. She was without horse and without a sign of where she was. Then as the wind picked up and violently brushed against her cheek, Kagome frowned. The howls sounded different this time —more excited and then they stopped altogether, replaced by the cold and callous crunch of a horse's hooves to stone. She was deep in a ravine, having just come down a particularly steep hill and valley of the trail that had several switchbacks. She stared up through the trees at the trail behind her and for moments saw nothing through the light that shone through and fought each other in search of ground to rest upon. Then, whipping her gaze around wildly, she thought she saw something move.

A few heartbeats later, she was certain of it. Someone was coming down the trail— a dark shadow, blocking out the sun. She could see the torso and the rider, but only fleetingly as they moved in and out of shadow. An elder. The thought struck her with a chill. Would they dare come after her here in the Dark Mountains? She had thought she wouldn't have to worry about them during the festival—but perhaps she was wrong.

'If it is an elder,' she thought, 'he has come after me for one reason: to kill me!' Sesshoumaru or any of the Youkai villagers would merely take her back to the fortress, but she wouldn't get any leniency from the elders— she was sure of it.

Frantically, Kagome clung to the safety of the plant life as she watched and waited. The beasts began to howl again, their voices seemingly frantic. It was almost as though they were issuing a word of warning—but to whom? Were they telling her of danger— or guiding the man who was following her? Or were they simply protesting presence in their domain?

Unfortunately, their unearthly howls prevented her from hearing the approaching rider until he was just opposite her hiding place. The night was too dark for her to see more than shadows amid shad­ows. And then, from somewhere behind her, came the sound she dreaded most: the whicker of her horse. Without thinking she leapt from her hiding place and ran. Fear had consumed her and reason had left.

The howls reached their climax—and abruptly fell silent, leaving her to listen to the rapid thudding of her own heart as she stared into the darkness. And then she saw him—not more than thirty feet away and moving in her direction. Kagome didn't allow herself to think. When he reached the small clearing and was sharply outlined by the moonlight, she ran toward him, her eyes wide and fearful. She had no weapon upon her and the knife she had once carried had conveniently been stripped from her before the festival. Still, she could not wait for death and so while the elder's back was turned, Kagome attacked. She very nearly made it—but at the last mo­ment a twig snapped beneath her foot, and the elder whirled around sharply just as she latched onto him in hopes of pulling him from the animal.

The man had carried a thin blade with him, concealed within his coat and so as he and Kagome fell atop each other, as did the knife. Both screeched out in pain, but neither wound were dangerously deep— yet. With Kagome laying down on the ground in pain, the elder, despite holding his arm out of pain as well made a purposeful swipe at her that Kagome narrowly escaped. Her actions had slowed which left her at a great disadvantage and it was taking every ounce of strength and willpower to forget the pain to escape his repeated attacks.

Kagome fell harshly once more and now the elder loomed in dominance over her, knife in hand, but what caught Kagome most off guard was the blur of silver she saw off in the distance behind him. Having trouble deciding on which to concentrate: the elder or the blur of silver that Kagome expected and hoped was Sesshoumaru.

Dash after dash, Kagome narrowly escaped with a slight cut each time as Sesshoumaru weaved in and out of shadows, slowly edging closer. Minute by minute and he seemed to not get any closer while Kagome's cuts burst open with the number of them. She could still walk physically, but the distraught had reduced her to stumbling and her arms were by now practically useless.

The elder walked calmly over the crouching Kagome and she knew this was meant to be the final blow. Sesshoumaru could and would not be able to reach her in time. It was over and so Kagome scrunched her eyes and awaited the deathly pain soon to follow.

She could almost hear the sound of the knife breaking the wind in her mind, but the pain never came. Instead a masculine yelp was heard as well as bestial snarling that almost convinced Kagome to keep her eyes closed, but she did not. The elder had lunged forward, his knife raised when suddenly, as Kagome now witnessed with horror, a huge silvery white dog was upon him, It snarled and yapped viciously and as it buried its gleaming fangs into the man's throat Kagome finally found her voice and legs. She scrambled back, wondering what had kept her so close in the first place, but her movements brought the attention of the animal to her.

It took Kagome a few seconds of disbelief and overcoming shock to forget the blood-covered muzzle and remember that she was now safe; the animal had saved her life. Feeling slightly elated, Kagome turned, expecting to see Sesshoumaru finally appear around the bend, but there was no one. Quirking he eye confusedly while still keeping a leery eye on the dog she called out for Sesshoumaru, desperately and emptily into the void of the night. The moon had risen so all was dark but the glowing eyes of the dog and the gleaming blood bathed over its fur.

Alone and shivering, Kagome turned back to the beast that had saved her, expecting a friendly gesture like the wild dogs she had met upon her arrival to the Dark Mountains, yet received no such welcome. As Kagome reached her trembling hand over to the animal it snapped its jaws viciously at her. Kagome was greatly taken aback and starred wide-eyed into its own golden eyes. Something seemed to click as in that moment Kagome recognized the fierce, merciless smirk its eyes beheld as well as the pain behind them. Trying to calm her spattered breathing, Kagome whipped her head around once more violently to check for any signs of the lord and once more called out his name, pleadingly and desperately. The animal's growling ceased.

Horror then shook Kagome as she dramatically turned her face back to that of the dog's and whispered only over the barest of whispers. "Sesshoumaru?" In a ray of moonlight, she saw the creature's pale eyes as it stopped. That dark part of her mind—the one she had evaded until now—opened wide. Now, confirmed in front of her was what she had known for a long time now.

Like a flash of lightning the death of her uncle swam past her eyes once more. She could see herself falling to the floor in agony at the news and then dressed in black at his funeral. She remembered the inspector and his investigation and the horrible, nauseating memory of passing her fingertips over the slash marks that covered her uncle's chest. She remembered now— the marks had been rougher and less clean than a knife would do. It was almost as if the would he displayed in his casket was that from the claws of a large animal— something of a wolf.

Realization hit as her memories left her and she was again conscious of her presence on the ground. Sesshoumaru . . . he was this beast before him and he had . . . he _had_ killed her uncle. Tears began swimming down her face and when the dog stepped closer territorially, Kagome swung her arms forward while racking with sobs. "Stay back! What ever you are, stay away from me!"

The dog remained motionless where it was, its eyes taking on a softer, patient gaze. It watched solemnly as Kagome turned and fled up the bankin hopes of finding the human Sesshoumaru up there waiting for her. When she reached the top no one was there, her last, faint hope vanished. Without a look back she ran through the woods until she reached the trail—and the horse left there by the elder. Only when she had climbed on its back did she turn to stare back into the woods, but the dog hadn't fol­lowed her. It had only come to its feet, still giving her its mournful glance. Kagome shook her head as the tears poured down once more. She had already cried for her uncle, but now she cried for Sesshoumaru and herself. She cried for what he was and she cried for what she was about to do. She left, the echo of the horse that had pursed her ever slowly dimming into the distance.

When the others found Sesshoumaru at the earliest parts of that next morning he was sitting at the top of the slope, the body of the elder laying below him. "She is gone," he told them. "Let her go. Tell the villagers that she is to be allowed to leave."

One went to do as he had requested and the others re­turned to the fortress, understanding that he needed to be alone. Sesshoumaru sat there until the moon had set and the first tentative light of a new day crept through the forest. His foolishness weighed heavily upon him. He had believed she could accept what he was, as Kikyou had come to accept her Sesshoumaru so many years before. But it was wishful thinking: the thoughts of a man who'd been foolish enough to listen to his heart. For once Sesshoumaru did not welcome the end the festival. He'd saved her life, but he had lost her. She had denied him and feeling an ache in his chest like he had never felt before, he knew what he must do. Unhurriedly, he rose to his feet as a man, but it was a large silver dog that padded soundlessly through the forest.

-

-

-

-

_I am so sorry again for the time lapse between this update and the last. What can I say? Work ensued— was overcome . . . eventually. Expect the next update sometime mid next week— anytime before next Monday. Thanks again for being as patient as possible and for your reviews._

_::hugs::_


	23. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters of "InuYasha" by Rumiko Takahashi nor do I own the world as put in place by Saranne Dawson's _Secret's of the Wolf_.

-

**A/N: **I would like to give a _big hug _to my reviewers from the previous chapter, FlowerGirl, elemental573, 43InuAsha, SexyDemonGirl5000, Carmen, llebreknit, goblin-queen-of-the-opera, sassysango26, LadySafire, Foxfire Inari, Sesshoumaru20 and Inuforlyf. Thanks again also to all my readers—you are really too much for me: flattery, constructive criticism, encouragement . . . I'm so happy!

Now, onto the real reason you all are putting up with my jabber and sentimentalism: chapter twenty-two!

-

-

-

**« Behind Ancient Mists »**

-

-

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Chapter Twenty-two**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-

-

Time ran still when Kagome finally returned to the cabin. The event of her escape still ran through her mind quite curiously. She had not expected the inhabitants of the land to allow her to leave— Youkai or not, but was surprised to find a boat ready to head back for the mainland. Kagome did not wish to give the concurrence much thought for if she began presuming that it had been Sesshoumaru himself that allowed her passage she would not be able to stand it. The pain still clenched tightly in her chest and the tears still threatened to fall as she shred herself of the tattered kimono and slipped off her shoes. Every muscle ached and after calling one of her co-workers at the diner, Kagome realized she was in deathly need of a washing.

Trudging slowly upstairs, Kagome shred the last bits of her clothing and turned the knob to begin the running water for her shower. The water ran with a roar that was quite foreign now to Kagome's ears. She had grown used to running springs and washing pools, but modern plumbing seemed rather foreign even in her own home.

The steam dewed on the young woman's face as she let the water soak over her and then as the stream stopped to a slow drip. Kagome stepped out from the shower feeling slightly unfulfilled and was shaken out from her daze by the sudden ring of the telephone. As Kagome rummaged around for a towel she simultaneously rummaged for where the sound of ringing was protruding.

Unearthing the ringing annoyance, Kagome pressed the answer key, hurriedly and out of breath. Her voice cracked and she was sure when she uttered a hesitant 'hello' her voice contained a certain husky quality to it. When a masculine voice answered the irrational portion of her brain feared its owner, but soon shook her head humorously. Sesshoumaru wouldn't simply call her on the telephone— as if he had access to one in the first place.

When the phone call had ended and the dial tone no longer buzzed, Kagome dropped the receiver in disbelief; she had a date. Kagome was entirely unsure how it had happened. Apparently upon calling her previous employer after such a great time of leave, word had gotten around of her return. It was true that Kagome had doubted that anyone had ever much paid much attention to her since she was a child, but least of all did she expect one of her old beaus. She had never had much of a liking for the boy even as they were barely out of childhood, but Kagome's broken heart was anxious for a dream to cling to. Her perfect dream had become lost to her and so living out a watered down version of that dream was better than nothing at all.

His name was Haru and if anything at all, he was dull, Kagome thought in the next few hours, as she waited none too patiently at the diner as closing time came to reach. He was one of her more intellectual friends, or rather he liked to believe himself so. It had been his love of books unfortunately that had resulted in their breaking off initially as his idea of an evening was filled with nothing more than reading— no talking, no noise— just reading. Thus, it came as a surprise that he would suggest somewhere so informal.

The hours went by, droning and slowly as Kagome amused herself mostly with the stirring of her malt shake with a straw while occasionally taking a sip. It was vanilla— not even her favorite.

She had been halfway listening to Haru tell her what he had been up to the past few months and Kagome only barely recognized the absence of the drone as Kagome suddenly found herself in a daydream. Never had she experienced one like it was now. Only in childhood had one taken upon her and even then it was merely a voluntary thought. Now— Kagome was thrown into this vision and she could see everything completely and clearly.

Suddenly Kagome was no longer in the small diner, but standing out upon the balcony of the viewing tower. Again she starred down at the dark abyss that lay beyond and could see the very borders and boundaries of the Dark Mountains. Again she reached out to embrace the starlit sky and again she began to fall. Instinctively her body tensed, but Kagome thought to herself that the instant she began to fall she would awaken from the dream. She did not. Truly she had begun falling but chillingly, she felt a hand grab her before she was out of reach. Kagome was sure her vision had meant that hand to be Sesshoumaru's but when she turned nothing was there— not even a beast in his place.

Now the night wisped on and the stars beamed out brighter and awakening from the vision hazily, Kagome could not help but feel that even though her brain had felt the terror of near death, every other fiber of her being longed to go back. The power of that feeling was beyond anything she'd ever felt. It vanished instantly when she heard Haru coax her back to him worriedly, but she was badly shaken.

Kagome wanted it to be _over. _She wanted to take her old life up again—a life she known and felt the master of. Still, her dragging emotions would not allow her as into the next coming weeks the visions and dreams continued, becoming even more sudden. Once a dream-like vision had even found her at the wheel of her car and she had just barely escaped collision. One evening she forced herself to attend a colleague's Halloween-themed party. Everyone was in costume, but herself and everyone was laughing gleefully but her. As the large, cleared basement filled both with people and music, Kagome's eyes begin to haze despite no alcohol being in her system.

A sensuous tune played in the background, weaving through the buzz of con­versation and bursts of laughter. Kagome was back out in the courtyard for the festival the night she had left the Dark Mountains and its mysteries. Instantly she yearned to return, but both rationally and irrationally knew she could not.

No longer feeling up the celebration, Kagome found her colleague and bid her goodnight. Haru, who had been following Kagome around like a lost puppy since he had learned of her return, offered to take her home himself, but Kagome declined. She needed time alone to think. What found her waking thoughts as she made her way home were the elders. They had meant to kill her, Kagome remembered with no surprise. Still, she was not so sure they still remained a threat to her— Sesshoumaru had insisted that they would become so and yet since she had left the Dark Mountains there had been no attacks on her life— not even an assault to the extent of a nosebleed. Surely if the elders still meant her harm they would have made some attempt by now. She'd been back now for over three weeks.

For no reason at all the when Kagome returned to the cabin that night she felt safe— what worried her, however, was the reason her body gave way to that feeling of security. It was the same exhilaration as with the creature before she had realized its identity. Strange how quickly her reason for calm turned into her fear and so as Kagome entered the cabin her mind was on high alert.

Her eyes frantically searched the big, open space of her den and then back to the library where it all began. Kagome had the uncanny sense that he was there or had been most recently. She searched the place, even looking behind the shower curtain and peering under the bed. He wasn't there of course and nothing appeared to have been disturbed.

"Sesshoumaru," she said aloud. "Are you here?"

She sank into a large chair, sighing deeply and embarrassed by her own out­burst. Of course no one was there, but Kagome still shivered uncontrollably. Was it too irrational to believe that a man who had bewitched her mind and sent her off to bed that night could make himself invisible? Was it unfeasible that such a man who could turn himself into a wolf could suddenly materialize here?

Her very bones felt cold. Did she truly love such a creature? She had left— wasn't that enough proof that she did not and yet why did her heart ache even now?

- - - - -

Sesshoumaru moved soundlessly in the shadows, avoid­ing the open expanse of light that the moon cascaded onto the field behind the cabin. His movements were steady and irate, unlike the cautious movements he would have done months ago upon entering Kagome's property under secrecy. The time to be timid and understanding was over. True enough he had not come to cause the woman any harm— that would be insensible since it had been he whom had allowed her leave. No, protection was the forefront purpose for the lord's visit. Deep inside Sesshoumaru knew he still cared for the woman, but the pain and rejection the other reminded him of hardened his less than human heart. True, he had come to protect her, but out of duty more than emotion. He was protecting what was now deemed as property whether the emotional Sesshoumaru agreed with the term or not.

With the rejection still fresh in his mind, Sesshoumaru was ruthless. He knew the elders had succeeded in one way— regaining the no-nonsense ruler they had longed for: a military leader, one who would as easily bite off the hand that fed it as it would attack those that threatened him.

When Sesshoumaru reached the tall grass that outlined the cabin he crouched his body in waiting, as a lioness hunting prey would do. Lights were on inside, though he saw no sign of her. He'd passed by a cottage where a party was in progress and wondered if she could be there. But the instincts he trusted implicitly were telling him that she was in her uncle's home, even if he couldn't see her.

And then, suddenly, he did see her. She had walked out from the cabin door nonchalantly and grabbed her coat around her further to protect against the cold. For a few silent moments, which consisted of neither moving, Sesshoumaru starred up at her as she starred out into the vastness he lay hidden within. Then, as if she had reached her fill of the night, Kagome turned back around and shut the cabin door, forgetting to lock it back afterward.

Sesshoumaru shook his muzzle disbelievingly. It was one matter that she had dared to walk out alone even after such a short time of her escape, but it was entirely another what such action represented. Such action seemed to suggest that she no longer worried about the elders. He understood, though. She undeniably wanted to forget everything and the fact that life had remained dull and she had not heard a peep of anything relating to the mountains since she left had undoubtedly given impetus to that urge and assurance.

But he had known from the beginning that they wouldn't come after her right away. They would guess that she was being careful then, and they would also be hesitant to go after her when she was so surrounded by others. A woman not heard from in months returning form a place said not to exist had created quite a stir, but with a devilish grin Sesshoumaru noted to himself that she had kept quiet.

Turning his attention from her form inside the cabin, Sesshoumaru heard the first few signs of rustling from the bushes near him. He shifted his tail from left to right in anticipation. True to his assumptions, the elders had sent the first of the crones to finish the job. The first choice was uninspiring and Sesshoumaru did not even feel the man worthy enough to drag Sesshoumaru from the form of the other. The elder reached for a weapon at his side simultaneously as Sesshoumaru leapt from the shadows and onto his throat, quickly and quietly. It pleased the lord that his victim had uttered no sound and yet the blood that spattered across his muzzle was unsatisfying. He disliked the taste and so grudgingly chose to remove the blood by knocking his face against the grasses rather than lick the blood away and taste the foul liquid.

Again another emerged, more swiftly than the last. Emerging from the grasses, Sesshoumaru left the form of the other behind and cracked his knuckles with an irreverent gleam. This one, unlike the other, presented him with a challenge and so when he swiftly met the elder at an impasse between the cabin and when the knife meant for Kagome was pulled on him, Sesshoumaru was pleased.

Kagome lay on her back in the middle of the library, listening to the vast nothingness discontentedly. When she felt a presence like that she had felt when Sesshoumaru had been near her, Kagome retracted her body up and then slacked back down to the floor with a thud.

Welcoming the silence once more, Kagome found her eyes slowly drooping and just as she lay inches from sleep a beastly squeal echoed inside from someplace outside. The sound was too quick, ending too abruptly for her to truly know what it was. She whirled around, seeking the source for it had sounded close— right outside, she thought.

Kagome froze in indecision, then bolted for the living room and locked the glass door before moving cautiously to the front and bolting it as well. Still feeling short of breath as the frightful excitement had her heard racing, Kagome struggled to near the front door window. Palms shaking, Kagome nimbly grasped the curtain about her fingertips and lifted it aside only enough that her right eye could pear out from it. Darkness— the outer grounds of the cabin had grown too dark for her to see anything but corporal forms, which could be anything from a raccoon to a tree blowing in the wind. Still, she stood there watching, searching the darkness for recognizable shadows and for movement.

Paranoia, she told herself and went back to bed, this time falling asleep quickly. She knew that only because a hammering upon her front door awakened her less than a quarter of an hour later at her door. Instantly she recognized and heard Haru's voice shouting her name.

When she opened the door, she found he had a gun in his hand. She was shocked to see him with a weapon, but probably no more shocked than he would be if he knew she also had a gun with her just inside.

"What's wrong?" she asked, opening the door to let him in.

"I ... I was worried about you."

"Why?"

"It was a . . . _dog" _The guy felt utterly useless after that comment and shamefully hid his face from her view. "I suppose I woke you for nothing, but it was so large you see and it was coming right up to the door of the cabin. At first I thought it was a wolf, but it doesn't have the right paws for them. Still—its size— I've never seen anything like it."

Kagome felt herself grow cold inside long before her neighbor said that word. But she attempted to regain her calm composure.

As Haru led her outside by the guide of his flashlight, he showed her the evidence of the tracks. Kagome starred at them wide-eyed as they lay just below one of the bedroom windows. Kagome stared at the inden­tations in the sandy soil, fighting tears. Why was he here? She couldn't believe he'd come to harm her— but if he hadn't, then why had she felt that urgent sense of danger out on the deck?

- - - - -

Sesshoumaru felt no remorse for having killed the men who'd been sent to kill her. What he did feel was a growing anger at those who'd sent them—and he knew that he needed to control that anger. The elders had to be destroyed, but he needed a clear mind to make his plans— he knew he did not have long before he was rendered defenseless as a result of the curse and Kagome's rejection. All Sesshoumaru hoped for was to rid them both of the problem the elders posed soon and then it would no longer matter what she thought of him. He could come to her as a normal man, but if he lost his chance and was stripped before the task could finish— disaster. Jeridiah knew precisely how long he had before he was vulnerable. Undoubtedly he would take advantage and kill him as well as her.

As the sun rose slowly at the edge of the hazy hills, Sesshoumaru began to feel the first, faint stirring of a desire to return to the mountains. The attacks would get much worse, he knew and probably very soon and so he knew couldn't leave her here, at the mercy of the elders who would certainly send another assassin. No, he would stay guard at least for another night and then he would return. Much needed to be done, but it could wait another night.

-

-

-

-

_I am so sorry again for late update. I truly did expect this update to have been done last week, but it's been storming down here like crazy. My computer's been needing some new memory and so it was out for a while and then power outages and internet terminations just added to the loveliness. All that's gone now and it's actually bright and sunny out today. I tell you it's mocking me, but nonetheless I enjoy it. Expect the next update sometime mid next week— keep an eye out on my profile page or on my LJ if this changes. I don't expect it to, but with Halloween and unknown work schedules I can't be sure until it arises. Thanks again for waiting . . . even if it wasn't patiently._

_:hugs::_


	24. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters of "InuYasha" by Rumiko Takahashi nor do I own the world as put in place by Saranne Dawson's _Secret's of the Wolf_.

-

**A/N:** Sigh, another short addition. I would like to give a _big hug _to my reviewers from the previous chapter, elemental573, 43InuAsha, SexyDemonGirl5000, kagfan5, llebreknit, LadySafire and Inuforlyf. Thanks again also to all my readers—you are really too much for me: flattery, constructive criticism, encouragement . . . I'm so happy!

Now, onto the real reason you all are putting up with my jabber and sentimentalism: chapter twenty-three!

-

-

-

**« Behind Ancient Mists »**

-

-

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Chapter Twenty-three**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

-

-

Kagome was unsure how it had come about in the last few days, but strangely enough she had grown accustomed to the feeling and presence of Sesshoumaru being near. Of course she never saw him and often times wondered if he was even close enough to see her long, calming breaths.

Reaching up from her lounging position on the kitchen counter, Kagome opened up the nearest cabinet door to pull forth a small dusty mug. Dwelling thoughtfully on it for a brief moment she moved a few steps to her left and turned the switch on for the stove. She closed her eyes serenely as she listened to the water pot begin to slowly whir and whistle. She imagined briefly its resemblance to a howl before removing the pot from the stove's eye and dropping her tea bag into the bubbling water.

Instantly the aroma caught her senses and she grasped her steady fingers around its hilt as she turned her attention back to where they had been earlier on the counter.

Spread out everywhere along the stretch of replicated marble were news articles; some new, others old, yet they all contained a theme.

"Man discovers lost colony," announced one headline clipping; "Brighter ways to nail that interview," said another. Underneath those were chaotic piles, which Kagome had mentally labeled: Uncle. Conspiracy. Dark Mountains. Miscellaneous.

Among the assorted scrap items were advertisements for the latest beauty products, some short articles on star teens and athletes, and yet even those pages had clippings missing from them.

Even the most skeptical of items had been given careful consideration. For her uncle, Kagome had combined the old items she had saved over the years from his research and finally his obituary listing, but Kagome also found reason to include pictures. Pictures of the two of them away on a fishing trip, Uncle Jira and his colleagues, and a picture that had taken quite a bit of digging: a picture of her uncle standing side-by-side with her parents.

For hours she had been mulling over every detail of the photographs and articles wanting to catch the slightest sign or signal of the Youkai people or Sesshoumaru. A few of the photographs had a few dark blurred outlines of tall men in them and so she kept them with the illusion that they might allow some insight or support.

Among the pile for conspiracy lay the remains of violent reports in the area Kagome remembered as a village nearby the Dark Mountains. Kagome had also collected tabs of the political processions of the area— the ones that were known from _her world's_ point of view. A few of them remained auspicious, but every now and then she would hear a name that almost sounded familiar or catch glimpse of a face she beleived she knew. Perhaps nothing she collected had any relevance to anything at all, but it eased Kagome's mind that she was looking— that she was trying to understand.

As Kagome pulled the top article from her pile categorized under the Dark Mountains, her hand did an involuntary shake and she was forced to steady the mug laden hand with her other. It still caused her pain to think about it— the idea of a man not being human. Primal fear ate at her and she took another sip of tea hoping to calm her own nerves.

Not paying much mind to else around her, Kagome backed slowly into a pile of loosely laid dishes and stood petrified at even the slight sound of shifting they made behind her; she dropped her tea with a crash.

Once again calming herself enough to react, Kagome struggled to pick up the pieces and shed a bitter tear when one shard of china entered her finger. She knew she could be such a child sometimes, but even as the sound of the dishes had startled her it was the incident that had startled her most.

The past few days to which she believed herself to have grown accustomed to Sesshoumaru's presence were still heightened with fear and Kagome could not deny that fact. She doubted he would harm her as if that were his intention he would have done so already, but the restlessness remained. Grabbing her coat, Kagome headed out for her shift at the diner after such a long absence. Her manager had been gracious enough to give her the weekend off to sort through everything, but she could not postpone it any longer. If Kagome was to truly rehabilitate herself back into society she would have to abide by their rules.

She was back in the world of money and profit. It Kagome hoped to survive with her uncle's main source of income gone then she would have to keep her job. Finding herself late to work her first day back after all the pleading she had done to even convince him even to consider would be inconsiderate and if anything was less tolerated in her society it was rudeness.

The society of the Dark Mountains, she had first thought, seemed so free compared to her own world, but now thinking cryptically she knew that it was only a different kind of freedom.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

As the last few customers scampered out from the diner Kagome wiped her brow and let out a heavy sigh of relief. It would take time, she realized, to become accustomed to such work again. Every one of her previous colleagues talked little to her that evening other that a few irked reminders. In truth she had not been the fiasco that she feared, but she knew she would once again have to work her way up in their graces.

Did it truly matter anymore, she wondered. Was it worth everything?

As Kagome continued to sweep the floors while the shadow of one of the workers moved in and out behind her, Kagome found herself easily becoming swept in thought. The sky was becoming dark and strangely, Kagome took a moment to close her eyes and search out into the darkness. Perhaps it was a silly thought— thinking that she could feel Sesshoumaru's presence nearby if she tried. True she had been able to sense him somehow back at the mountains, but here the feeling was diluted and often confused with plain paranoia.

She saw blackness for the longest time and no matter whether she turned her ear one way or another— nothing. Then a small flicker— like a small light and Kagome knew that he was distantly watching, but her brow furrowed. His presence itself was flickering. It was as if Kagome felt he was there one moment and not the next and then back. It brought a sense of terror to her mind. Death… that was what the feeling felt like.

Did she care whether there was a chance that he was dying out there? Yes— the answer was automatic and genuine. Kagome could not wish for anyone's death no matter how much hatred and fear they spurned upon her. Kagome had witnessed too much death to wish for it.

"Kagome are you alright?" Her partner in the closing shift asked her.

"Oh— I'm perfectly fine! Thank you." Kagome's eyes ceased their glazing.

The woman gave her a disbelieving look and cocked her head to the side with a playful grin. "That's good to hear," she said with a smile, "because you have been sweeping the exact same spot for five minutes now."

Looking down, her cheeks reddened and as Kagome slowly met the woman's eyes they were seen to be hazy with embarrassment. "I suppose I just have a few things on my mind."

"Like what?"

"Oh— I couldn't say… and in any case we still need to finish closing. I do not wish to keep you overtime and—"

"Will you be quiet already?" Kagome's eyes widened as the woman came over to her and placed one hand on her shoulder while the other came to rest on the handle of the broom. "I'll make you a deal. You tell me what's on your mind— get it off your chest, I'm sure you'll feel better afterwards— and I'll finish the cleaning as long as you do the dishes at the end."

Kagome made to open her mouth in retort, but was intercepted. "In any case it would already take longer if you were to keep zoning out on me like that."

Kagome hung her head. "Where should I start."

"What ever comes first."

Kagome took in a large gulp of air and then with wide eyes pieced together the words she had been longing to say. "Someone's been following me."

"What, you mean like a stalker? That can be pretty dangerous having someone you have never met following you around like that! You should—"

"We've met before." Kagome's throat was running dry. She wanted so much to just start yelling at the top of her lungs everything she knew about the Dark Mountains and the transformations, but she would keep those parts quiet; it might kill her, but she would remain loyal to that at least.

"So what is it about this person that has you all worked up?"

Kagome's mind briefly flickered with images of wolves, of men and the gnashing of teeth before her eyes refocused once more. "There are so many secrets— I want to know him… to understand him but I can't; he won't let me— I'm afraid to. Still, I want to understand him, even if that causes me to hate him."

"Secrets? About what? What has he done that would cause you to hate him?"

"Secrets— so many secrets." Tears began to slowly form in Kagome's eyes and she began merely a conversation with herself; the other woman was no longer in the room according to Kagome— in fact there was nothing but herself and her own heart finally leaking forth. "He has done such terrible things— they are unforgivable, yet why do I find myself not hating him?"

The woman, smiling grimly knew that the girl was gaining some relief and therefore went to work clearing and wiping the tables and countertops. She did not wander far and kept an open ear. The bargain was being met so she would hold up to her side of the deal.

"He's so aggravating— self righteous and has the attitude to boot. I find myself glad not to be near him any longer and yet I can't dare think of ever parting. It's as if my going there had some permanent affect and now that I'm here- away from it all that I am incomplete. Why do I fear his imminent return and yet fear that he will never at all?"

"This man can do all this to you?" Kagome heard the woman laugh lightly. "He sounds like my husband."

Kagome barely heard her. "I hate what he has done— I fear what he is and yet I can't stop having these dreams. He's always in them, embracing me and glaring at he with all his complex emotions hidden within silent eyes, eyes I wish I could understand."

Slowly the other woman's hearing was become more attentive and Kagome's tale quickly became a distraction. There was something in what she spoke that was all too familiar.

"I want to hate him… but I cannot."

The woman instantly halted in her work and in a dreamy, yet contemplative voice, she spoke. "I understand now."

Kagome looked back and wiped the wetness from her eyes and then narrowed them in question.

'I understand now— you love him."

Kagome's eye's widened and her heart beat fast as the presence of Sesshoumaru increased. "What? I— I don't love him! I… I can't."

Kagome grasped her hands tightly over her mouth holding back any sound that might escape. In her mind swam all her memories the tears the anger the happiness and the loss. Tears were now flooding down her cheeks as her legs gave way. Quietly whispering to herself, Kagome came to a decision. "I love him? Yes. Somehow it has eluded me until now. I love Sesshoumaru."

The woman behind her stretched victoriously and cried triumphantly while she made her way over to Kagome, crouching down and moving to embrace her. "I'm done with the work Kagome… and now that you have gotten these feelings out we can—-"

"I'm sorry… but I have to go." Hurriedly and with the sign of tears still upon her cheeks Kagome ran from the diner, not even bothering another word or even to deposit her apron. Feeling the rush Kagome knew that the cabin was not far away and so with great effort Kagome ran. She ran until her legs burned and then she kept going. Finally the cabin lay within sight and her legs creaked in relief. They threatened the collapse on the verge of still running and walking and so Kagome was forced to stumble to the doorway.

Her keys jingled anxiously for she had never felt the flickering presence of Sesshoumaru so strongly before. It was a strong feeling, but the presence was weak. Kagome did not have time to think up the possibilities. She opened the door.

Dropping her keys with a loud clunk on the lamp stand aside the door, Kagome instantly felt cold. The instant she had entered the cabin the presence of Sesshoumaru had disappeared. Eyes and hands quickly going to work she searched the foyer and hallway for any signs of movement before she took those few slow steps toward the library.

Rounding the corner, Kagome spied the fire crackling and witnessed with wide eyes a tall male with silver hair emerge from the chair that currently had its back to her.

He was dressed casually, more so than she had ever seen him. There was something different about him though— something that went farther than clothing. Even as he stood before her, face expressionless and stance suggesting a coiled snake, ready to strike, there was something strikingly different. She could not sense the powerful aura she once could and in fact as strange as it was, Sesshoumaru at that very moment seemed almost _human_.

"Sesshoumaru…?"

"Hello Kagome."

-

-

-

-

_Gasp Can you actually believe I have this chapter out ahead of when I previously envisioned. True it's on the short side, but I believe I've given you just enough suspense to be evil enough in starting this next week. Plus, Kagome has finally admitted her feelings! Whew— I know many of you were anxiously waiting when Kagome would wise up and just run to Sesshoumaru and leave her old life behind without a moment's thought. Well, while it's not as simple as that to just get up and leave I did give you one satisfaction: she did run to him, in a sense. For those wanting answers… next chapter, I promise._

_Truly yours,_

_Mickey-the-Mouse_


	25. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters of "InuYasha" by Rumiko Takahashi nor do I own the world as put in place by Saranne Dawson's _Secret's of the Wolf_.

-

**A/N:** Sigh, another short addition. I would like to give a _big hug _to my reviewers from the previous chapter, elemental573, AllStar10836, 43InuAsha, SexyDemonGirl5000, kagfan5, sayuri-girl, llebreknit, LadySafire and Inuforlyf. Thanks again also to all my readers—you are really too much for me: flattery, constructive criticism, encouragement . . . I'm so happy!

Now, onto the real reason you all are putting up with my jabber, sentimentalism-- not to mention lateness: chapter twenty-four!

-

-

-

**« Behind Ancient Mists »**

-

-

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Chapter Twenty-four**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

-

-

The fire crackled in reminiscence of the tension between the two. Kagome may have sorted out her feelings to a degree, but she still did not expect to see him so soon. She had hoped for at least a week's time to run back to the village. Instead her opportunity had been stolen from her and with bated breaths she gazed into the eyes of Sesshoumaru with apprehension. There was something unnerving in his eyes— something more than usual.

"Wh—what are you doing here?" Her voice was unsteady and she unconsciously backed herself against the corner of the side table.

Sesshoumaru did not smile, but instead advanced upon her predatorily. "Quite a way to greet me after so long Kagome— and here I thought you cared."

Her eyes dilated in sudden fear so quickly that Kagome's mind had no rational before she sunk even further into the furniture. In a split second she had retrieved the very knife she had stolen from him out from her pocket. Her hand shook warningly with the weapon for a few seconds before the woman realized what she was implying. Didn't she care for Sesshoumaru— did she not just admit to herself that she did indeed? Why then would she attempt to threaten his life?

Sesshoumaru closed the distance between them until Kagome could feel his warm breaths on her face. "Do you still hate me Kagome? Am I that detestable to you now?"

She slipped the weapon back into its hidden position of her pocket and struggled, but achieved nonetheless, to escape the confines of Sesshoumaru. "N—no. Why would you think that?" Her fingers ran together disjointedly and her eyes sought any vacant spot but where he stood.

He smirked coyly. "You ran Kagome, what other explanation was I supposed to draw— that you love me?"

Kagome's throat closed tightly and pained. She had indeed desired to tell him of her feelings, but now it appeared they would have to wait. She imagined Sesshoumaru would not be as receptive to her feelings as she would have liked, speaking as scathingly as he was now.

"You— I found out you were not human. What did you think I would do? Run and embrace you, fur and all, then and there? I was frightened Sesshoumaru. Will you degrade me for that?"

His eyes twinkled. "I suppose not." He moved back to his previous sitting position, only choosing instead to sit facing her. "You have been well I trust?"

"I have." Kagome's stomach curled slowly into a relaxed position, but not completely. Something about how he was now would not allow her to relax. There was something troubling that had resulted in his visit— something involving her no doubt.

"Enjoying your renewed work at the diner ...with that boy?" Kagome tilted her head slowly at the question. She had known for some time that he had been following her, but did he speak with disdain just then?

"Just because I've allowed you to follow me around does not give you the right to get so easily jealous over me."

Kagome heard him scoff. "Allowed me? Kagome you of all people should know that I am no pup needing permission to guard it's property."

"Property!" Kagome shrieked. "You never would have even thought to demote me have such before— what has happened to you? You're different— there's something different about you now. I can tell."

In her anger Kagome missed the fleeting look of sadness that passed through him. "Rejection does things to people Kagome. Do not act surprised."

Kagome too shared her beat of disheartenment, but it was not missed. "Of course. I'm sorry— what is the reason for your visit? I—I don't believe that question was ever answered."

"Business as always I see… in that case I'll get right to the point. You are in danger Kagome and I am afraid I can no longer protect you here as I have done."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm going back to the Dark Mountains… and you're coming with me."

Her eyes widened and her fists tightened at the prospective of being forced against her will. "Going with you! Do I have no choice in this matter?!"

Sesshoumaru's face remained calm. "There is no time for second guessing. The elders have already sent attackers after you and—"

Kagome's eyes widened with recollection. "It was _you_ ...that night when Haru claimed he had seen a wild dog loose. What were you doing?"

"As I said, the elders had just sent their first set of patrollers to silence you. Instead it was they who were silenced."

"You— you killed them?" Kagome's eyes widened. "What could possible provoke them enough that they would need to be _killed_ over me? My interference disappeared once I left did it not?"

Sesshoumaru shook his head wearingly. "You will of course remember the elder that attempted to take your life that night of the festival. They had been out to kill you then and since their work was left unfilled they now seek to finish the job. The elders are not easy to forget, nor are they easy to appease."

"I am afraid I still do not quite understand."

"They will not stop at your death Kagome. The attacks have already begun. Now come as we have already lost enough time."

Sesshoumaru latched onto her palm, expecting to pull the woman along after him without much trouble. What he least expected was resistance, especially after all he had just revealed. He turned around to witness a stone-faced Kagome who had put her foot down quite literally and noisily.

"I will not!"

"Woman— don't be unreasonable."

"I refuse to come with you until I am given some answers!"

Sesshoumaru's eyes flashed and he let out a held breath with much annoyance, but let her have her way in the issue. "What do you wish to know?" His voice turned stoic and let anger subside. The faster her her questions were answered the faster they could leave.

"My uncle, Jira, spent most of his life trying to discover the secrets of the world. There was something always enticing about discovery and when he first came to your land it was no different." She swallowed with difficulty before continuing. Sesshoumaru had already grown rigid having fear of what was about to be asked of him. "Did you have my uncle killed, Sesshoumaru? Are you the reason he never came back to me?"

She saw him tense and felt the very air between them become frail. She had feared since the day she left that she knew the truth, but she had needed the confirmation from Sesshoumaru to truly accept it. She believed in her acceptance as something she truly desired, but if it did not come with full knowledge it was only based on hope and not the full extent of the facts. Nonetheless of her desire to know, the comprehension fell into her like a cold, hard lump of ice.

"There are more complications than you could possibly aim to rectify this with. It was a mistake, Kagome."

"A _mistake?" _she repeated, her voice rising. "Whose mistake, Sesshoumaru—yours or the elder's?"

"Mine," he replied lowly, his eyes still on her.

"Are you saying that _you _killed him—or that you ordered him to be killed?" she asked, though it made little difference. He was dead and one way or another the man before her-- the man she might even love-- had been involved.

"To my undying shame… I killed him."

Kagome felt both cold and hot with rage at the same time. She moved behind the desk, as if it somehow protected herself from him. "Tell me why," she ordered. "He hadn't told anyone about his discovery. You knew that. You even at­tended his lecture."

"But he was coming back—and we knew that he intended to try to come to the mountains with others. Even if he did come alone, he would have told more people sooner or later."

Hot tears were stinging her eyes, making him only a blur. She wiped them away with her free hand. "Why didn't you just _talk _to him, Sesshoumaru? He would have kept your secret."

"The elders convinced me that he wouldn't. They were certain that he intended to show the others his discovery, and then bring them to the mountains."

It could have happened that way, she thought through a haze of pain and anger. She knew that Jira must have been greatly troubled by his fail­ure to tell them about the room. If he'd lived, he might well have led them to it to see if they, too, experienced what he had.

"Our leaders have always done things they were not proud of, simply to prevent outsiders from com­ing into the Dark Mountains. We are sworn to pro­tect our people, so we allow the elders to keep the wars going, century after century. Even through our history Jira has not the first to have died for this cause of secrecy."

"It's wrong, Sesshoumaru! You cannot buy your people's safety with the blood of others!"

To her considerable surprise, his eyes hardened and glazed over. "I have done the very same for you— bought your life with the blood of those worthless few sent to end your life. Would you have rather had me let them kill you when I could stop it? Still—" Sesshoumaru's eyes calmed then and he misdirected his gaze from her, "I know now that the life of your uncle was taken without merit. I was foolish and allowed myself to be overtaken by the elder's influence— I realized to late that something could be done. I realized to late once I had already found you."

Kagome remained quiet for a while, attempting to digest the information. It was strange how easily her anger had already subsided. The only reaction Kagome felt was the brief numbing of her palms as her fingernails bit into them and released. Perhaps it was due to her already instinctively knowing the truth that the final admittance to Sesshoumaru causing her uncle's held little sting. The pain was there, but its intensity had lessened; Kagome was moving on with her life. Her uncle, no doubt, would have wanted it that way.

Looking up and finding her gaze with that of Sesshoumaru's, Kagome opened her mouth to mumble silent words before finally uttering out loud. "You spoke to me once before that you did indeed come to the cabin that night you sent... sent me back to bed," she uttered slowly, still not quite used to the idea of supernatural powers, "but, you have not told me why it was you came. My uncle had already been dead at that point, so what did you have to gain by your coming back then?"

"What I had to gain was to stop you— or any others from following his footsteps back to our mountains." He spoke with conviction despite his voice remaining level. "Of course this plan failed, but as leader it is my duty to do all I can to protect my own.

"So, you came back only to further secure your people's secrets."

Sesshoumaru's eyes twinkled mischievously only for a moment and never had Kagome felt such fear behind such a look. "What you just spoke of is what the elders have led and hoped themselves into believing since the beginning. For generations they have been working upon the reversal of their servitude to us and came close to achieving with me, but it was my interaction with your uncle that first started changing all that."

Kagome gave a bemused expression and so he elaborated. "It has been as the elders always feared. I cannot deny it fully now, although it is a different retrospect then they believe. The elders have always feared my commuting between this world and my own— they feared it would weaken my ties as a leader and soften my ways in keeping with tradition. In other words, what the elders feared most of all was my full breaking away from their influence. Even now they have been banned from the village grounds and my people's negative outcries of them are slowly starting to surface now that the fear of their control is loosening. Still, I cannot pretend that they are not still a threat, perhaps even more so now that the amiable nature has been broken. As I have said, the elders have always been ruthless and they will continue to be so. I may have originally come to your home that night in search of your uncle's journal— to destroy it and all remaining evidence of our existence, but I left with something else although my hands lay empty. I left with what the elders feared most of all."

"What did you leave with?"

Sesshoumaru's eyes softened and unknown to Kagome his heart burst inside of him, but he silenced the warming. "That— however is a question still left to be answered for another time. War with the elders is upon us. Perhaps when we are finally free I will tell you. When the right time comes you shall know."

Kagome crossed her arms about her chest immaturely like a child denied a delightful treat, but she smiled nonetheless.

"Do you have any other questions?" His tone slowly slipped back into trite bitterness.

"Well…" Kagome's smile suddenly took a turn into playfulness and latching her arms behind her back, slowly began to stalk around Sesshoumaru much to the bristling of his temper. "... I _could_ always ask you about your origins— being a dog and all."

"I am not a pet woman," he spat out when Kagome cooed at him as one would a trained pup.

"Of course not." She continued to smile. "Still, you are a canine of sorts and someone human such as I is understandably curious of your existence. Were you born an animal or a man? Do the women know of this change? Do the men change form as well?" Suddenly her overly excited voice calmed and turned almost solemn. "Shippou." Her eyes met up to his gaze and he saw the seriousness and need for understanding in them. "Shippou isn't like the rest of you is he?"

"No, he does not share in the transformation."

"Is that why he is outcasted— why he cannot join the others in the defense guard?" Kagome did not have to wait for an answer from him. "I see." The woman plucked her finger thoughtfully at her chin once and then twice before turning straight around and heading out the doorway from the library.

"Where are you going Kagome? I have abided by this portion of our deal— I have answered your questions and so now we must leave!"

"I'm aware of that."

"So then where are you—?"

"I'm going to pack some clothing and other necessities. I'm not very well leaving for who knows how long without some amusement of my own like last time. Just wait for me here and try not to be so dense. I won't take long."

Sesshoumaru grit his teeth as the woman disappeared and in a flourish of motion he cast the fire out. With beady eyes he watched the ash build up lightly in a mist before settling.

"Aggravating woman," he mumbled.

-

-

-

-

_::cowers:: So, I tried extremely hard not to leave all of you off on a cliffy and yet still keep to my goal of the chapter. I hope I was successful in that because you all can get quite scary when you want to be. _

_;o)_

_Alas, I wanted this chapter to be out on Monday… yet the Internet completely kicked out until today. I'm so very sorry for the wait, but if you are to blame anyone then blame the people that cut our cable wiring. Sigh._

_Once again I thank all of you readers and reviewers alike. Enjoy your Thanksgivings (for those in the U.S.) __—__I'll be back the Monday after the holiday (26__th_

_Truly yours,_

_Mickey-the-Mouse_


	26. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters of "InuYasha" by Rumiko Takahashi nor do I own the world as put in place by Saranne Dawson's _Secret's of the Wolf_.

-

**A/N:** I would like to give a _big hug _to my reviewers from the previous chapter, elemental573, carmen, 43InuAsha, SexyDemonGirl5000, kagfan5, sayuri-girl, llebreknit, LadySafire FlowerGirl, and Inuforlyf. Thanks again also to all my readers—you are really too much for me: flattery, constructive criticism, encouragement … I'm so happy!

Now, onto the real reason you all are putting up with my jabber and sentimentalism: chapter twenty-five!

-

-

-

**« Behind Ancient Mists »**

-

-

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Chapter Twenty-five**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

-

-

There was a bright light, Kagome noted, and not much else. She could hear the murmurs of voices— they sounded chaotic— around her, but she saw nothing. Her mind— foggy reached out whether figuratively or physically she did not know, but she felt the slight sting upon her arms as it was slapped back to her side. Since when had she reached it out? Why were her muscles taut and only breaths escaped her?

Her body was weak and the bright light urged her to shut her eyes, but she could not. In fact Kagome had no recollection if they were even open at all or if she still possessed them. She was out of body, out of mind, but she tried with difficulty to remember… anything.

What had occurred since her departure with Sesshoumaru? Where was Sesshoumaru and where was she?

Again she heard the gruff voices and felt herself being lifted up. She could not tell by how many for the nerves in her arm had gone numb. She could only feel a slight pressure around her forearms and back along with the momentary feeling of being carried. When she was released, none to gently she imagined as a shockwave entered through her skull, one word finally slipped into her mind.

Capture.

It was growing evident that Sesshoumaru was nowhere around her or if he was then he was in no position to aid her. Now as her mind focused on that one word it made more sense. _Capture_. Had he not reasoned with her that the both of them were no longer safe? — he had. Had they been thwarted in their attempts to escape the elders or was this simply some boring, modern kidnapping? She could no longer remember. It seemed an odd enough explanation of how she could have been captured, as the only way for her to explain her current condition was for her to have been drugged.

If she could have imagined the elders burdening themselves with the kidnapping she would have imagined it to be far more simple and less risky-- less hands on. The child in herself imagined some mystic Youkai voodoo, some spell being cast upon them like the folklore of witches would do to their adversaries, but that seemed more ridiculous than she should give even this unheard of situation credit for. She would not underestimate the elders, but perhaps 'voodoo' _was_ taking the news of their inhumanity too far. She sighed deeply. If she let these thoughts continue she'd have them flying next.

Still, what did happen from that moment to this? Trying with all her might to remain calm and think, Kagome accessed what little spark of memory she had. Rapidly a few of her fingers twitched, signaling the drug's affect loosening for a brief moment. She grew aware of the sensation given off by her numbed, persistently thick tongue as it grazed the underside of her teeth. Having at least regained the feeling, or conscious more or so, of her tongue she attempted a much needed swallow. The sensation was too much. As Kagome's tongue, still caught up with the dry and bloated sensation attempted to roll back, her throat constricted. A needed breath escaped her and as the replayed images of earlier that day replayed in her mind, Kagome lost consciousness.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kagome smiled with a light happiness she had not felt in some time with the presence, no matter how silent or sometimes cold, of Sesshoumaru near her. Her heart was filled with elation when she knew it should have been filled with fear. The male that grasped her forearm as they finally left the cabin hid none of his apprehension as his head swung around wildly, as if searching for something. Locating her run down car he pushed his lips deep into the hair by her ear and whispered where they were headed. The two would drive quickly to a private airport where, supposedly, Sesshoumaru held an acquaintance that owed him a favor. He reasoned that by air would be the quickest way out of harm's way rather than wait for a steamboat where anyone could board. Snuffing the held breath from his lungs out through his nose, Sesshoumaru led her quickly to the car and demanded for the keys.

The ride passed quickly and still Kagome could think of nothing but the whole strangeness of the situation. Here she was, casually sitting next to a murderer— here she was running for her life… and she was happy? What irony this day had brought her-- what humor-- what plight.

The ignition of the car turned and car motor went off. Kagome saw Sesshoumaru exit the car quickly and she almost giggled at his lack of a gentlemanly attitude. Despite his social status he had brought himself to a hault and simply stood only to stare back at her in confusion and aggravation. Apparently she would have to open her own door— not that she minded that is.

Sesshoumaru took her arm again and led her hastily to the door of a small passenger plane. It was larger than a one-engine plane and because of that Kagome sighed in relief, but she imagined it would have felt cramped nonetheless had there been more passengers. That's when she saw something she did not expect. Sesshoumaru had been raging with his 'dear comrade' about the use of the craft when the man he spoke to motioned for another figure from behind him to go to the plane and prepare it. It seemed odd that when he spoke, two men headed for the craft. They entered through the opposite side of the craft and so Kagome was only able to see legs when she crouched low, but it was definitely two pairs of legs.

Sesshoumaru made his way back to her in a huff. Quickly she questioned him about the second man, but he answered quickly that it was the co-pilot. Kagome wondered whether that was true or whether he had simply given an answer having been too deterred to give the question much mind. Still, she was happy she reminded herself and so when she maneuvered her way into the plane— sat down and buckled she put such thoughts away her thoughts remained so. Her protector latched himself into the seat closest to her, but there was still an aisle between them.

Kagome remembered lulling off to sleep soon after the plane had started its movement and yet for some reason her mind had awoken some time later while her body still lay in rest. She struggled up out of sleep, only to fall back again, repeating the process several times until her own body complied. It was the sound of the craft's engines that finally drew her back to the reality of the world. The sound seemed to have increased in volume now that she was fully awake, but it was not deafening.

Turning her head to the window, Kagome budged the window cover up so that the outside scenery could be viewed. They were passing over the last few miles of city now and would soon be extending over the countryside before fully flying over the water. Soon she would be seeing the lush green of the mountains, she mused.

Deciding to amuse herslef, Kagome located an old magazine article that had been carefullt hidden between the pocket of the seat facing her. Idily she skimmed a few pages and smile. She caught her eyes hazing once or twice as well as the occasional yawn, but for the most of the ride that was all.

The sound went dead for a moment and picked up once more before Kagome realized that again she had fallen into sleep, even for a moment. This time she turned to her right and gazed over at what appeared to be a sleeping Sesshoumaru. She took a few lazy moments to remark how odd his features appeared in such a relaxed state, unlike she had been able to see before. Her view was disrupted, however, when a large figure covered her vantage point as it past. Immediately Kagome's eyes shut. She had not remembered another passenger onboard within these same seats when they had taken off from the ground. Peeking out quickly, she caught the figure just as it entered through the curtain leading to the pilot. There was no commotion to his entrance and so Kagome relaxed. It must have simply been the co-pilot she had seen coming back to check on them. Perhaps Sesshoumaru's warnings were starting to affect her. _Paranoia_. Kagome shivered.

Soon Kagome willed her hand to unbuckle the seat belt and instantly reveled in the release of pressure around her middle. Enjoying the sensation caused by her lack of restriction, the young woman reached under he seat expecting to find her belongings, yet found none. It bemused her for a moment before it was concluded that such items must have been stowed overhead. Cautiously Kagome stepped into the isle, careful not to wake the male and stood on the tips of her feet to undo the latch only to find… nothing. Sighing deeply she supposed she would have to awake and ask Sesshoumaru of its location after all. Slowly, she re-latched the door into a closed position and turned her head back to Sesshoumaru and then her own seat. Instantly her eyes widened and in a quick motion, to which she berated herself for its lack of silence, hastened back into her own seat.

A man. Several rows back from her reclined seat was a man, seated casually with newspaper in hand and a thick gold chain about his neck. He was tall… too tall to be a normal civilian.

Kagome's breaths forced themselves in and out as her eyes squinted and forced themselves to concentrate. Nervously, Kagome made another dash to peek over her chair and again quickly dashed back down into her seat— only this time deeper. There was definitely a man. There was also no denying the familiarity either— he was an elder.

"Sesshoumaru," Kagome hissed out under her breath. No answer. "Se-sshoumaru, she again slowly pleaded. Rationalizing that the man, known for being the 'alert leader' was too far gone in sleep to hear her, Kagome inched her right hand close to the very edge of the arm rest. She made a quick look to the aisle back from her before sprinting her fingers out to Sesshoumaru in a light pinch. Again nothing. Breathing out, she tried once more.

Turning her eyes hopefully to Sesshoumaru she saw that he had not moved, not even in inch. This time she nudged him longer— harder and as she felt the warmth of his skin her hand shot back. She bit her lip and stiffly walked into the aisle and upwards towards the front bathroom. Perhaps if she did not look back then the other male would not become suspicious— perhaps he would not take notice of her departure.

Opening the door carefully she stepped inside and silently closed the door and moved the latch until it locked. "Uhh!" she let loose her panic and annoyance loudly. This was why he had been fearful. Why _had_ she not been fearful? Why was _she_ still so ignorant. Why? Pushing her head to the glass of the mirror, Kagome gripped the elliptical basin of the sink forcibly. Something was wrong. Everything around her was screaming at its sense of wrongness. It's not that it was completely odd that she had been unable to awake Sesshoumaru, but instead what it could mean with an elder around.

He had felt warm— feverish in fact. Again her head met with the mirror's hard surface in frustration. If only he were awake to tell her what was wrong. Attempting to temporarily forget her worries, yet knowing that chance to be slim, Kagome brushed her tangled hair as best she could with her fingers. She had neglected to bring her brush to the small room in the rush of avoiding attention from the elder.

The elder.

Again Kagome wondered why he was here. He seemed harmless in action, for he had done nothing as of yet, but it was that 'yet' that continually spoke to her. These were the people that had attempted to kill her. If Sesshoumaru so readily feared them finding them, then the male's presence could not be an encouraging one.

She returned to her seat restlessly and stared once again out the window. The daylight was slowly waning, but it still held enough rays of cast light to gaze and enjoy the surroundings. The lush green below them, covered in mist allowed her to breath easily. Suddenly a growl from her stomach broke the pent up silence. She looked over at her comrade again, wishing that he would wake up, but he slept on— his chest rising and falling. Then, Kagome caught sight of the green surroundings from the side mirror break up. The mist that waned between visibility and nothingness cleared all together and the land Kagome's eyes now took in were that of a wasteland. Stretching closer to the window she caught sight of the last mountain escape the direction of the plane. It was now apparent to Kagome that where ever they were headed, the Dark Mountains was not the location as she had believed. What had caused their change in flight pattern?

Suddenly, not caring whether she was seen or not, Kagome hustled to the front of the plane and rapped vigorously on the door that would lead her to the pilot. She had to know what was going on. Thinking at first her noise had not been heard, despite its obvious volume, Kagome swung her arm back ready to knock once more when the elder she had seen from before emerged, aggravation written cleanly on his face. Kagome looked briefly back and saw indeed that he was not seated behind her aisle as she had thought. Fearfully and nervously, Kagome edged back from him.

He eyed her curiously and yet made not notion that he held no doubt that she knew what he was. "You were needing something?"

"I… uh.. no, not really." Kagome's eyes fluttered off him and closed when she heard him scathe in response.

"Certainly that is not true. You seemed so determined to speak to someone." Kagome knew he was mocking her and to make matters worse was the knowledge that he knew as well that she recognized it as such.

"I was wondering where we are," Kagome replied. It was truthful so Kagome did not feel like she was completely spouting lies.

"We are nearing the homeland of the elders— Menoa.. We should be arriving shortly so I suggest you take a seat."

"What. . . what do you mean?" she asked, wide-eyed, turning her head again back the form of Sesshoumaru.

"As I have already said, we are going to Menoa. Our leader is waiting for you both there. Do not tell me outsiders are always this dull and ignorant." His eyes glinted along with his smirk.

"But. . . but I don't understand." The elder made a dismissive sound before coming towards her. He was hiding something behind his back from the positioning of his arms, but what? A numbness was now spreading through her. She cried out silently in protest but the sound died away, echoing only in her ears and clouded head.

"This is only temporary, but it will allow you to be less of a nuisance to us," he said, as his voice seemed to be coming from a very great distance. She was still on her feet, still able to see and hear him, but something had gone from her. Her mobility was zapped and in her last moments of consciousness she felt her legs give way before she was taken back to her seat and buckled. Her eyes drowned in a sea of white only momentarily catching the image of the unconscious Sesshoumaru.

"Sleep now," the elder said demandingly—and then the world slid away into darkness.

The last thought Kagome was allowed was a question. _Why had Sesshoumaru not been able to sense them— why had he not known?_

-

-

-

-

_So.. things are starting to pick up again. The elders return and once again I've left you on a bit of a cliffhanger. The good news? I'm already in the workings for the next chapter, which should be posted by the weekend if not earlier. (by the way, that means an early update) More answers are still to be discovered so just hold on tight. Also, I know I've left you all with a somewhat short chapter, but please don't gripe to me about it._

_Once again I thank all of you readers and reviewers alike. It's finally December__—__ can you believe it?! Personally I'm hoping it will snow, but even into the holidays you should expect updates. I took a break for Thanksgiving, but I'm going to try and buckle down this month. Can't say yet when said updates will appear, but keep an eye out for leads on my profile and LJ. Ta!_

_Truly yours,_

_Mickey-the-Mouse_


	27. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters of "InuYasha" by Rumiko Takahashi nor do I own the world as put in place by Saranne Dawson's _Secret's of the Wolf_.

-

**A/N:** I would like to give a _big hug _to my reviewers from the previous chapter, Ayjah, elemental573,llebreknit, SexyDemonGirl5000, sayuri-girl, and vanessa1822. Thanks again also to all my readers—you are really too much for me: flattery, constructive criticism, encouragement patience … I'm so happy!

Now, onto the real reason you all are putting up with my jabber and sentimentalism: chapter twenty-six!

-

-

-

**« Behind Ancient Mists »**

-

-

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

-

-

-

Reaching her arm out in reflex, Kagome's hand instantly met with the solid feel of wood grain. Straining the muscles in her eyes, yet refusing to open them, she turned in bed. Expecting to find the familiar scent of the wash on her pillows as well as the nightstand by her bed, Kagome was quite surprised to find these certain aspects of the cabin missing. The sun shined in from a window Kagome did not remember her room possessing and her head felt like a burn, still aching hours after the initial infliction. Why could she not think clearly and why was everything so different? Where was she?

Slowly one eye craned open and then the other. Laying motionless across the bed, with her arms strung awkwardly across her front, Kagome took in her surroundings.

The room was simple, not fully unlike her room in the cabin, but there was a stark hopelessness about it that her warm home did not possess. Grabbing the top blanket from her bed and manuvering it around her body to shield it from the cold, Kagome struggled to get up and focus her eyes more clearly. There was a strange blue tint to the lighting given off. It was a strange difference again to the orange of her homeland, the green of the Dark Mountains, and now the blue to this land of the Elders. Elders— that was right… she remembered now. Strange, however, that she did not outwardly panic and scream until the torches were lit as she had when she was captured by the Youkai and Sesshoumaru. Perhaps it was the sinking fear in her that overrode the rage she had felt then.

The woman twisted her fingers beneath the wool blanket and walked slowly forward to a small Chester drawer, which was covered in dust. Hanging like a banner above it was what could have seemed a quite elegant mirror, had the circumstances and care been different. With a quirk of the brow her fingers lifted up to the dusted silver surface and cautiously dragged along to remove a small area of dust. Curiously she lifted it closer to her face and rubbed the substance in between her fingers, resulting in the mass to fall away all together.

Softly, the wind howled from the outside and beat against the walls until that very sound melded with the simultaneous knock to the door that made her a prisoner inside. Whoever had knocked did not wait for a reply.

"Morning, Miss Higurashi."

A tall, lean man bowed his head lightly to her while Kagome's eyes only narrowed in response. Her fists tightened and she spat out at him, backing away when he stepped closer to her. "Where is Sesshoumaru?" she demanded.

The male stood unabashed as a sly grin spread across his countenance. "You are still quite the odd one."

"What is that supposed to mean?" The two stood rooted to the spot, Kagome glaring and the elder fighting off laughter.

"You are odd.. for a human. I have never seen one that would dare think of another's life before their own. You have done so every time we have met."

Kagome's expression loosened and her arms crossed across her chest. "You are an elder, I know nothing more than that." Her lip protruded childishly, causing the male to shake his head slowly.

"Yes. Yes— I suppose that would be all I am to you. Now eat up, human or not I dare not wish you to go hungry under my care." Setting the simple tray down next to the doorway he saw Kagome's eyes move toward it only, her body remained still. "How silly of me, I shall move it closer so your feeble human legs do not have to carry you far," he chastised.

In anger Kagome shot him a dirty look as he nudged her to the bed and placed the tray beside her. _Eat up_, his eyes seemed to say, but Kagome wasn't buying his stalling. "Where is Lord Sesshoumaru?" To this he refused to answer as he merely turned from her and moved himself towards the window, caring less what the woman had said it seemed. "If you have done anything to him—"

The elder spun around from his spot at the sill and rounded upon the woman, stretching her across the bed. Male and female struggled for a moment until the elder's grasp along her wrist pushed the ligaments enough to cause a release in her grip. The dinner knife concealed in her hand dropped with a clang to the floor. "Do not be so ready to act rashly woman— rash actions are what have brought you here!"

Kagome heaved as she took in short breaths. The elder left her and again took his place at the window. Slowly rain began to fall outside and he soon closed the shutters once it picked up speed.

"Sesshoumaru brought me back to save me!"

"Did he?"

Kagome shot up more alert and fearful than she had been moments ago. Previously had been a physical fear; the fear she felt now was from the heart. "Wh—what do you mean?"

Pulling the stray strands of cobwebs from a small chair in the corner, the man pulled a small wooden chair over to the bedside. "I apologize Miss. We have met, but allow me to properly introduce myself. I am Masa." Seeing her eyes not fade from their worry he continued, contently weaving comfort into his voice. "Do not fear, for I do not doubt his intentions, but I must admit his reasons are never truly one way or the other."

Eying the tray beside her, Kagome watched as the man, Masa, nodded and reaffirming his desire for her to eat. "I must leave now, but I will return to you. I am afraid I am under strict authority to lock the door once I leave. It seems the others do not desire to have you walking about." He smiled weakly as she swallowed the bread. "Eat. Drink. If you have questions when I return I will do my best to answer them then."

Kagome awoke from her daze, shouting an unheard 'wait' just as the door shut and locked behind. Once more Kagome was alone and she wondered… where ever Sesshoumaru lay, was he as worried for her as she was for him?

Masa walked briskly and hurriedly down the hallway, turning a swift right then left, through one doorway and into another until he was met with the glow of candlelight that surrounded the High Elder's office. Furniture had been rearranged and room for a reasonable sized table fit within the once empty space. Familiar faces and bodies lined each side of the wood and at the head sat Jeridiah himself, standing to greet him when he walked in.

"Ah, Masa. Come—come join us. You have not missed a grand amount of the meeting, but I'll admit it has been dull. Perhaps you could enliven it with tales of that _female _of Sesshoumaru's. Your fellows are quite curious how she is taking her current.. bondage." The slightly beefy man belted out in emphasis to the last word and his wry humor was met with the snickers of his comrades around him. Masa smiled humorously as well, cringing only on the inside.

Taking the seat at the end of the table, Masa quickly noted how all eyes were upon him. Swallowing thickly, the male brushed back the hair from his face with a forced flick of the wrist. "The woman is not unreasonable. She refuses to speak of anything other than asking where he is—stubborn, but not unreasonable. She will not leave."

Jeridiah's lips wryly formed a grin. "I should hope not while she is within your care Masa. Now then, what else has she said to you?"

"She believes she was going to the Dark Mountains for her own protection. She speaks of how Sesshoumaru had brought her back to save her."

"Interesting very interesting."

The lot of elders then fell into a unrecognizable murmur as they nosily passed around a meager banquet of meats and bread gathered from the nearby villages. The men did not normally feast together, but the capture was in need of celebration, they felt. As the wine bottles were opened and the alcohol was poured and re-poured into the glasses the atmosphere loosened and Masa again became a central point of attention.

One male across from him was one of the first to pipe up. "So Masa, what is the human like? The only ones I've had the unfortunate chance to meet were the villagers and they are quite dull."

"She is intelligent— most likely educated well back in her homeland. I have also heard she has been taught to spar."

"One lesson, even from Sesshoumaru is not enough to give her an edge in fighting," Jeridiah commented in-between his intake of food. Nonetheless the murmuring began to escalate at the news of her training. "Don't tell me she has given you trouble Masa."

"No sir. As you have said she is no threat. Her training is minimal." Masa's voice leveled and his eyes did not directly meet his master's. It was true that the woman did not have much training, but he would not overlook the possibility of how much she could have learned in a short time. He knew it was foolish to underestimate her, but he would say nothing. Catching a small glance from Jeridiah, Masa decided; if the woman could defend herself against them then it would be so, she would need it. He would not intentionally go causing trouble for her however. The feast then continued like Masa had never arrived. The men returned to their rambunctious talking, laughing and carrying on— no more talk was given to the girl or him; for that, Masa was glad.

-

The evening wore on and Kagome found herself fiddling far to long with the empty dinner tray. The elder Masa had not returned and the woman felt a strange sense of disappointment. Had she actually believed that she could trust him? Sure he was still rough, but at least he had not tried to kill her. He had brought her food and had promised answers— once again that dream seemed lost to her. Already she had tore across the room. The dust and webs that had once spread across the room in decorum now hung loosely by one thread and trample on the floor. Rugs had been upturned in the search for hidden keys or something to pick a lock and the window she had hoped to escape from as she had done in the Dark Mountains was barred.

"I wonder if I shall escape from this alive?" It was the first thought the woman had held about her own safety since she had arrived. Perhaps, she thought, if she had been more concerned with her own safety earlier she would not be sitting here and poor Sesshoumaru would not be captured along with her. The woman shivered abundantly at the thought of his treatment as it was likely to be worse than hers. Was Masa also handling him? Was he chained? Was he beaten? Was he alive?

Out of all these questions the most pertinent still seemed too curious and frightening to ask. To dare think it would mean a possibly answer— an answer that would not solve the situation, yet still one that needed answering if they were to escape. Why had the lord not been able to defend himself. She had seen him easily push aside many of the more burly elders before, even knock them to the ground, so why had this one, lanky elder been his match? What had changed?

Kagome wandered over to the bed, staring blankly and everything and nothing. She was lost within her own thoughts so it is no wonder that when the door opened it took her by a great deal of surprise. Her eyes brightened and she straightened her back a bit more whilst on the bed, but it was not Masa that had come in. This new stranger was taller, his hair was darker, longer and his foul expression exceeded that of Lord Sesshoumaru's when they had first met. "Get up, woman."

The male did not second-guess his actions before he walked promptly up to Kagome and yanked her by the arm out of bed. She cried out in protest, but he paid no mind. Pushing her out the door and into the hall Kagome stood motionless and at a loss for what she was expected to do. "Walk," was all that had been spoken to her before she was directed through the manor— if it could be called such.

The male's hand tightened roughly around her forearm as they slowed to a small door, a foul odor seeping our from inside. He opened the door ajar with one hand and with his other hand still gripped around her own, nudged her to enter. "Go in."

Kagome had to instantly fight the notion to cover her nose with her free hand— why had she been brought to the elder's lavatory? The woman's eyes instantly filled with horror. She was a prisoner— she could not be expected to be on her own. She had been taken to relieve herself and this guard would be on duty to stay and _watch_ her.

The male appeared quite bored simply standing there, watching Kagome sweat and fidget. "Hurry up woman. I do have better and more important things to do with my dismal life."

"I won't do it in front of you— I do have the decency of privacy."

"—and I am honor bound to remain so you do not attempt escape."

Kagome squared her eyes and crossed her arms. "I don't suppose you could at least turn your head then?"

The elder smirked knowingly. "You humans are so baffling, ashamed of your own bodies, but it is not as if I have any interest at gawking. I will stand at the door, not looking if only to silence you faster."

Kagome's eyes narrowed once more, but she had no strength to be timid any longer. She sucked up her pride and wandered into a far corner, only coming again to the side of the elder with an embarrassed blush upon her face before she was dragged off again to the room and locked inside.

Darkness had seeped into the room as the remaining daylight behind the shadow of the mountains had gone. Kagome sauntered over to her bed, tired and cold, to try and find some restful sleep. The sounds of nightfall and the occasional pair of feet that treaded heavily down the hall every hour on the hour hindered somewhat, but soon the woman's eyes closed and sleep found her with an unrelenting grasp.

-

Night. Kagome tossed and turned throughout the night. Several times she awoke, seeing nothing before her and hearing nothing— it was a strange feeling. Other times only her mind would awaken and the strain to move muscles was too great and she would finally relent back into sleep, but it was not a calm transition. This time, however, she was sure of it— she had awoken because of a very distinctive sound. Holding her breath, she listened carefully. There it was again, a sound not unlike the shuffling of feet and the clang of metal.

A vibration and small sound of something hitting the doorway followed a man's cursing next. Someone was outside her doorway and it was clear they were attempting to be quiet. Had this been the elder's plan all along, to wait until she was vulnerable and kill her off in the dead of night. Fearfully, Kagome shut her eyes and her visage tightened, readying herself for the worst. Her door opened and she could hear the ragged breath of the make enter. Instinctively she knew he was hovered over her, but still she did nothing, too afraid to move. She could now feel the breath on his neck and would have remained calm had a rough, calloused hand not covered her mouth and blocked off her airways.

It was done, Kagome's eyes opened in a panic out into the blackness. She could not see her strangler, but her thrashing certainly caused him annoyance much to he glee. Still, she could not breath and right as Kagome was going to bite down upon the hand to free herself the man spoke and everything stopped. "You will silence yourself if you are quite through." The voice of Masa appeared in her ears and she stopped everything. The hand removed from her mouth and with a single spark a candle was lit by the man and his face lit up for her viewing.

"Were you trying to kill me?" Kagome hissed.

Masa did not reply, but cast the covers away from her body, Kagome fitfully grabbed them back in shock. "Do you mind? I'm not properly dressed under there."

Masa heaved a heavy sigh. "There is no time for your propriety woman. I have come to give you answers—"

"Yes, and of course you could not do that in any reasonable hour— like the morning!"

"No, now is the safest time, away from wandering ears. Now do you wish to see him or not?"

"See him? Sesshoumaru?"

"Yes. So, get out of bed and I will take you to him."

"I thought you came to talk to me." Kagome's confusion was written all across her face.

"This is answering your questions— but, of course, if you'd rather all the answers simply be verbal we can stay right—"

"No!" Kagome cried out before quickly having her mouth once again covered.

"Silence unless you wish us all to be killed." Masa chastised once more, his voice barring on the rougher tone, while still maintaining it's quiet nature. Kagome nodded quickly and followed him out the door, making as little noise as possible.

When the two finally reached the doorway, stairwells down from the level they had come from, Kagome wished nothing more than to bang upon the the door and yell out for him, but she restrained— she stayed silent even though the tension was killing her inside. "Come with me, was all Masa said as he quickly ushered her inside and locked the door behind him with a set of keys he had no doubt swiped from another— perhaps while they were drunk.

"Masa, it's dark. Will you not light another candle or something?"

"There are lamps, but I will light nothing until I have your cooperation. What you may see may startle you, but you must not cry out! You must tell no one where you have been! Most importantly, however, you must not go to him, even now!"

Kagome was silent as her thoughts raced, but she was urged to answer as Masa again hissed out, _"Do I have your word?"_ Kagome quickly nodded. "Yes. You have my word."

"Very well." One by one, Masa lit the lamps around the cell with his own candle. Slowly, Kagome began to take in the room. Slowly, Kagome could make out the form of the captured. She bit back a gasp in remembering her promise. His once, beauteous silver hair had been mangled and cut. Once reaching down to the mid of his back, whomever had come to beat him had also deprived the man of a filament of his pride. His face was bruised and cut, and ropes tightly wound about his arms held them in place as he appeared to have many bruises upon them and evidences of blood— like needles had been forced into his skin. It was a strange and horrid sight as Kagome whipped around to face Masa. She had heard the elders condemning him for his akin to the outside world, but in truth it was the elders who had grown most worldly. They lived in stone structure instead of huts and already she had witnessed a form of technology they had possessed, but the use of syringe needles. It was all too much. He was still unconscious and apparently they were constantly drugging him. Kagome knew that if the process kept on… he would not wake even if the procedures stopped.

"You understand then." Masa replied solemnly. "They keep him bound, drugged, and out of the way."

"Why?" Kagome pleaded and her legs gave way into a small indention in the wall that could be used as a seat.

"Lord Sesshoumaru is a very clever man—far more worldly than his predecessors. The elders," he stumbled over his words, forgetting his place, "my comrades and master no longer believe he can serve his people well as Lord."

"What do you think?" Kagome questioned innocently and fearfully curious.

"It does not matter. High Elder Jeridiah is our Master-- we dare not disobey him."

"Are you not disobeying him now?"

Masa straightened himself and instantly Kagome realized she had spoken too freely. She whispered a quick apology. "Think nothing of it. You are not alone in seeing my drift from the others. In fact I am surprised I was given the position of guarding you. I would have thought Jeridiah to believe it too _risky_... perhaps he is testing me. He has never been known to act foolishly."

"I still do not understand the reason you have brought us here. You say Sesshoumaru has become too worldly, yet I see the same qualities within your own people. What threat does he serve for you?"

Masa sighed. "It is not that he is a threat to our people, but that our leader, Jeridiah, sees him as a personal threat."

"Personal threat?"

"Yes. Jeridiah has long since become corrupted, it would seem, with power. Some of the younger elders may not see it, but i have known the man longer. Sesshoumaru is merely an obstacle in this path-- as are you."

Kagome jumped to her feet and in a loud burst of energy, hissed with anxiety, "Me?"

"Yes. Jeridiah may not admit it, but he is very threatened by what you have been able to do for your lord."

"I apologize sir, but I see nothing _I_ have done for him."

"That, Miss, would come from you not knowing him before. You have given something he had never thought possible. Jeridiah fears this influence because previously the lord had been declining in his stature and ability to govern-- an adversary could easily overtake him as well as his position as leader."

"So the High Elder wishes to come the leader of the Youkai?"

"This is what he tells us, but I believe it goes much deeper than that."

"So, what have I given him that is so valuable?"

Masa smiled. "Hope."

silence again filed the room as Masa slowly ushered Kagome back out of the room. Once back inside Kagome's quarters the two felt they could once again speak, but Kagome could not even utter a sound if she tried, so lost in her own thoughts.

"Peace, child." Masa hushed her. "You should rest now. I will come to you again in another fortnight-- do not attempt to see him until I return. If you can do this then I shall surely help you both escape." Kagome stared wide-eyed as she crawled back in bed. The eyes of Masa glowed with his final question. "Can you do this?"

"Yes," Kagome quickly replied.

"Good." With that Masa shut and locked the door behind him. "Until then."

-

-

-

-

_Vacation. Computer troubles. Life-- I apologize for the wait, but enough said. :o)  
_

_Once again I thank all of you readers and reviewers alike. It's nearing the new year— can you believe it?! I'm still hoping it will snow, but that such weather will not knock out power. picky, aren't I?  
_

_Truly yours,_

_Mickey-the-Mouse_


End file.
